A Chance At Happiness
by thegirlwithbrowneyes
Summary: "If there's one thing that I'm certain about, it's that I can give you a chance at happiness."   It didn't matter how, even if it meant abandoning the life she'd grown up in, happiness was all she needed and she knew he could give that to her.
1. Prologue

The Montez' didn't usually talk during meals.

It was this unspoken rule that existed harmoniously between the family. This was probably due to the rules being the absolute essence of the Montez' – it made them run accordingly. You see, it was like a pocket watch without any hands or Paris Hilton with elegance and class; they simply wouldn't agree with one another. The same applied to the Montez clan, without rules, their perfect framework wouldn't hold them all together and like a fragile mirror, they'd be shattered on the floor in a million separate pieces. Of course, they didn't always spend their meals in silence, as it is already mentioned, they didn't _usually_ talk during dinner. But, it wasn't completely odd if there was a small conversation thrown into the mix. They weren't particularly interesting, often about their days and the information given was always brief.

But whenever they did spend their dinner times in silence with this unspoken rule in practice, there were other rules to consider; each one more ridiculous than the last. One must speak with etiquette. One must always be presentable. One must think of what is best for the family's reputation. One must never speak without being spoken to, breathe without being told to or indicate that you are alive without permission. Gabriella Montez, the only child, brought the spoon of hot, _soupe de champignons_, or mushroom soup, (it always sounded much fancier in the French language you see) to her mouth robotically. Dip in the soup (properly), bring it to your mouth (subtly), eat it (quietly). Dip in the soup, bring it to your mouth, eat it. Dip, bring, eat. Dip, bring, eat.

But it wasn't simply mealtimes that had an order. Every aspect of Gabriella's life had a schedule, whether that be in her mornings, her school days or in her leisure time -if you could call it leisure time. Gabriella's extra-curriculum activities were carefully chosen by her parents. _Monday_: Ballet. _Tuesday_: String Orchestra. _Wednesday_: Chapel Choir. _Thursday_: Extra credit work. _Friday_: Piano. _Saturday_: Studying group. _Sunday_: Church. Everything in Gabriella's life was a schedule; Gabriella's life _was_ a schedule. It was a strict timetable that Gabriella had followed since the day she was born. Before she had been out of her mother's womb, there had been times for every movement and she had been brought up the very same way. Even every breath was pencilled in.

Of course, Gabriella had friends; granted there weren't many but that didn't mean she was completely alone. There was Taylor McKessie to begin with. Taylor was Gabriella's closest friend with the pair having known each other for many years throughout middle and high school. Taylor was similar to Gabriella in lots of ways. They were both committed to their work. They had a series of extra-curriculum activities and parents that maintained an ordered lifestyle. If anything, Taylor was Gabriella's rock. Granted, Taylor lived life like a schedule too but that was _Taylor's_ choice rather than her parents and she understood that Gabriella's life wasn't the wonderful, rich, happy world that others believed and saw it to be.

Then, there was Martha Cox and Kelsi Nielson. They both went to the same Church on every Sunday and they had also gone to Sunday school. They weren't exactly _close_. Gabriella found it easier to talk to Martha for the simple fact that Martha was incredibly confident; the conversation flowed much better than Gabriella's conversation's with Kelsi. Kelsi was sweet and shy but Gabriella was too. It was difficult to begin a conversation when you knew it wouldn't continue after a timid 'yes' as an answer. Therefore, Kelsi and Gabriella knew each other and were more acquaintances than friends. Gabriella often wished she had the confidence of Martha's or Taylor's to talk to people the way they did but then the thought of her parents would pop into her mind. They were very _particular_ with the people Gabriella spent time with.

"May I be excused?"

"You haven't finished your meal."

"I've still got unfinished homework."

"Well, in that case, you may be excused, Gabriella."

"Thank you."

And that would be the last time Gabriella would speak to her parents for that evening. Their housekeeper, Louisa, would often enter Gabriella's room and wish her a good night adding that her parents were sending the same message but Gabriella had come to the conclusion that her parents never sent any message of that kind. Louisa didn't want Gabriella to feel unloved and it had become a routine (another one, that is). Other than that, Gabriella would remain in her room with few options. Homework was the main priority and studying came second. It was a wonder Gabriella hadn't skipped a grade with the amount of extra-credit work that she did! But, like her parents had taught her, she could _always_ do better.

Like usual, the Montez' continued to hardly talk during mealtimes. They stuck to their rules -still as ridiculous as the last- and still kept their conversations as brief as they possibly could, for they had a reputation to uphold and they couldn't ruin it. Without a schedule, where would they be? And so, Gabriella went on her days and weeks and months in a very similar way. Sticking to her schedule with sheer precision and dedication. For that was the only way she knew how to live.

Little did Gabriella know, that her life would veer off in a very different and wild direction.

It was only a short while until she got _her_ chance at happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>girlwithbrowneyes:<strong>

Hello, I hope I sparked some interest with this prologue. I'm really excited since this is my first fanfiction story!

If you wish for another, please leave a review and tell me what you think about this and I'll be back with another. Thanks for reading!

Hugs and Kisses,

Olivia

_Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with the Disney/HSM franchise nor do I own any of the recognised characters; only the plot and my imagination._


	2. Chapter One

A Chance At Happiness

Chapter One

* * *

><p>"<em>Gabriella<em>!" Martha exclaimed. "How are you? Kelsi and I tried to get a spot next to you but we were a little late. Kelsi couldn't find her Bible and her sister wasn't helping us at all. We ended up having to wake-up her brother and look in his car. He picked us up last week, you see and Kelsi left it in his car by mistake." Gabriella glanced at Kelsi who blushed and looked away. "How did you enjoy the service?"

"It was interesting. Father Madison is a very good speaker." Gabriella quietly replied.

"That's exactly what I thought." Martha said and she clapped her hands together with excitement. "We should grab a coffee together some time. We keep saying we'll meet up and we never do! I always ask you at the wrong time. You're always doing something. How about you call me when a good time to go out would be? You have my number, don't you?" Gabriella nodded, silently. "_Fantastic_! You don't have to go right away, do you?"

"Um," Gabriella hesitated and looked in her parents direction who were in a deep discussion with Father Madison. "No."

"That's great!" Martha exclaimed with much enthusiasm. "We don't spend enough time with each other. I'm trying to convince Kelsi to come shopping with me next weekend. You should come along, Gabriella! We could make a day out of it? And you can invite Taylor, too! Oh, it would be so much fun, don't you think? How about we all stay around my house afterwards?" Martha suggested with keen enthusiasm. "If we do it on Saturday, we can all come together to Church on Sunday."

"I'm not sure." Gabriella hesitantly replied. "I've got a study group to attend on Saturday."

"Is that the one organised by Jason Cross? Well, I mean his Mum. Everybody knows that that boy needs extra attention. He lives and breathes basketball. It's not healthy!" Martha exclaimed and paused to wait for Gabriella's answer. She only nodded. "That's okay. That's in the morning, isn't it? Nine till Twelve?" Gabriella just nodded again. "If you give me his address, I'll be able to pick you up."

"Actually, we study at Albuquerque library." Gabriella quietly explained. "Jason's Mum is the librarian."

"Oh, I see! Well then, that makes everything much easier. You don't drive there, do you?" Gabriella shook her head. "_Fantastic_! We can have lunch at the shopping centre. I'll pick Kelsi up, I believe Taylor lives a few blocks down from Kelsi's house and then we can pick you up from the library. See, it's all sorted. Now, I don't have Taylor's number so if you would invite her, Gabriella, that would be brilliant. "

"Didn't you say that your Dad had a business meeting Saturday?" Kelsi asked Martha, so quietly, she was barely inaudible.

"You're right!" Martha slapped her forehead with her hand and closed her eyes showing her frustration. "How could I forget that? It's being held at my house, you see." Martha elaborated to Gabriella. "That's so annoying. Well, that puts a complete spanner in the works." With a concentrated face, Martha pondered on the situation before springing back into action (causing Gabriella and Kelsi to jump in the process). "How about we go back to your house, Kels? It makes more sense than mine, anyway. You're closer to the shopping centre and you've got more room. Would that be okay?"

"I...I suppose." Kelsi replied. Her arms were folded, self-consciously, across her chest.

"Problem solved!" Martha cheerfully exclaimed. "Once I've picked up Taylor and Kelsi, we'll meet you at the library at twelve and then straight to the shopping centre for a _girly_ session." She beamed with excitement. "And then head back home to Kelsi's. Sorted." Looking over Gabriella's shoulder, Martha added, "oh, Gabriella, I think your parents are looking for you."

Looking behind, Gabriella noticed her mother's pursed lips (a sure sign of agitation) and Gabriella hastily turned to Martha and Kelsi, already taking a step back to leave. "I'm sorry. I have to go. Um," anxiously, Gabriella mentioned, "I'll text you and tell you if I can come this Saturday. I have to ask my parents first."

"That's fine, Gabriella. I understand how parents can be." Martha laughed whole-heartedly and Gabriella gave her own small smile. Martha understood how parents could be, Gabriella was sure that that was true. After all, Martha was a teenager herself with parents that loved her and wanted to protect her but Martha didn't understand _Gabriella's_ parents. They were in a whole different league. They still loved her; they still wanted to protect her but they weren't fun and they certainly weren't easy-going. They weren't what one would consider to be "normal" parents -whatever that _really_ was.

"Bye Martha, bye Kelsi."

Martha beamed a big, bright smile whilst Kelsi lifted her petite hand and gave a small wave with her same, small smile. Gabriella mirrored Kelsi's wave and turned around, walking in the direction of her parents. When she reached them, her mother gave her one of her looks. If it were anyone else but Gabriella, they would have laughed at her mother's odd expression but they didn't know what it meant whereas Gabriella most certainly did. It was one that said, '_must you hang around and make us wait for you when you know that we have many other things to do today, people to see and people to talk to?_'. For this particular look, Christine (her mother) would purse her lips so tightly together that the corners turned up into an awkward smile and her eyes would widen with a piercing stare that never failed to make Gabriella look away.

It was as if Gabriella were being abused with way she reacted. That definitely wasn't the case, the Montez' were harsh but they would never dream of physically abusing their daughter. But still, Gabriella had grown up a timid young woman and her parents dictated over her more so than most. She was so used to living in such a way that she never questioned it. Not even in her mind where no one could break through and take a peek, she never once thought, '_what if my parents weren't so strict_?' Which some (Taylor for instance) found rather sad. It was as if Gabriella didn't have a mind for herself. She was, almost, a robot.

"Come along, Gabriella." Christine ordered, her heels _clicking_ and _clacking_ along the Church floor.

"Thank you, Father Madison." Gabriella said, quietly but more comfortably. He gave her a warm and friendly smile with sympathy in his wise eyes. Father Madison was a lovely man. He was kind, forgiving and he never judged. Sometimes, after Chapel Choir on Wednesday, which Father Madison ran himself, she would stay and they would talk. Excluding Taylor, Father Madison was probably the most comfortable person Gabriella could talk to. Occasionally, they didn't even need to talk. They could sit in silence, staring at the alter and there would be a mutual understanding that settled between them. It became almost like a meditation for Gabriella; a place she could clear her thoughts and a person she could clear her thoughts with.

"It was a pleasure to see you, again, Gabriella." Father Madison answered with kindness. "I'll see you on Wednesday."

Gabriella nodded with a genuinely happy smile before hurrying after her parents who had already reached the flash, black _Bentley_. Fortunately, Gabriella reached them in time before Christine became impatient and gave her another one of her looks. She quickly slipped into the back seat and stared, distantly, out of the window. Just as the mealtimes, the Montez' didn't talk. Honestly, there wasn't much to talk about anyway. There never was.

* * *

><p>"So, <em>you're<em> the talk of the school."

Gabriella looked up from her Biology book and the deep explanation of how the respiratory system worked. Her brow furrowed and she looked at Taylor with confusion. "What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, sitting up from laying down on her stomach on her bed.

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Ryan Evans?"

"What about Ryan Evans?"

"You really haven't heard?"

"Heard _what_?" Gabriella repeated.

"Ryan Evans!" Taylor exclaimed, walking over to Gabriella and sitting, cross-legged on the bed. "I can't believe you haven't heard!" Gabriella looked at Taylor, impatiently. "He _likes_ you." Gabriella was silent and stared at Taylor blankly. "As in, he really likes you. He _fancies_ you. That likes you. It's going all around school. Everyone's talking about it which means they're talking about _you_."

"Taylor, a lot of things go around school." Gabriella shrugged. "It's probably just gossip."

"I don't think this is _just_ gossip, Gabs." Taylor replied with a smile on her full lips. "I was walking Alfie this morning before Church and I saw Sharpay and Heather. They weren't happy; not at all and I kept hearing Ryan's name crop up. Anyway, then Michelle called me this afternoon and said that Ryan fancies you. Well, it clicked straight away that _that's_ what Sharpay and Heather were talking about!" She exclaimed and then sort of bounced excitedly on the bed.

"That still doesn't mean he fancies me."

"I think it does." Taylor sang with a cheeky grin.

Blushing, Gabriella closed her Biology book and set it aside, turning to Taylor and changing the subject as quickly as she possibly could. "I saw Martha today."

"It's Sunday; you always see Martha." Taylor answered in a knowing tone.

"I know but, um, she wanted us, that is you, me, Martha and Kelsi, to go to the shopping centre on Saturday." Gabriella explained. "She said that she would take us at twelve and then we would go back to Kelsi's for the night. I didn't really have a chance to say '_yes_' or '_no_' and if you don't want to go then I'm sure it's fine and I probably won't go and-"

"I'll go." Taylor interrupted Gabriella's babbling with confidence. She knew that Gabriella struggled socially and to spend the day _and_ night with someone she didn't know too well was like torture for Gabriella. But Taylor knew that Gabriella couldn't keep hiding away. This would be good for her. To spend time with other people; she needed more of this. Thankfully, Gabriella's parents would approve of Martha and Kelsi. Taylor knew, all too well, that the Montez' were picky when it came to their daughter's friends.

"Really?"

"Sure, why not? I think it'll be fun having a girly day."

"I suppose."

"_And_, then we can talk about boys. Ryan Evans, to be precise." Taylor sneakily added in. She noticed the pink blush on Gabriella's cheeks. "What would you say if he asked you out? I mean, he's handsome with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Any of the other girls would love to have Ryan Evans on their arm." Gabriella turned a darker shade of red.

"I don't even know Ryan Evans." Gabriella replied, shyly.

"_But_..." Taylor motioned for her to carry on.

"I...I suppose he _is_ rather good-looking." Gabriella stammered. "And he's in A.P. Chemistry and Physics. I've heard he's really quite clever. But, I don't know if my parents would approve." Taylor's smile dropped. "And Sharpay absolutely _despises_ me! It wouldn't work, even if I wanted to..." She paused. Then, quickly, she added, "which, I'm not saying I want to but, _hypothetically_ speaking."

"Gabby, forget about your parents' approval and forget about Sharpay." Taylor said. "They don't own your mind."

"I guess you could say that my parents _do_ own my mind considering they made me and all."

"That doesn't mean you're obliged to let them rule over you!" Taylor argued.

"Do we have to have this conversation? _Again_?" Gabriella complained, falling backwards so her head hit her pillows; her arms sprayed out across her bed with one arm hanging off of the side. "Really, I'm too tired to get into this now. I'm bored of talking about it, full stop." Sighing, she added, "I know you think that my parents control every part of my life."

Taylor scoffed, "I don't think; I _know_."

"But they don't! They're just strict. Much more so than yours who are very easy-going might I add."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, is that you are used to your parents being the way they are and I'm used to the way my parents being the way they are. They don't control my life but they're much more stricter than yours so you believe they are." Lifting her head, Gabriella asked, "do you see what I'm trying to get at here?"

"I do but Gabby, I say this because I'm your friend and I love you," she hesitated, "your parents go way passed the line of strict. I would go as far as to say that you are living under a dictatorship. They're tyrants and they don't even know it. _You_ don't even know it!" Taylor argued and Gabriella let out a groan, grabbing the pillow next to her and squashing it over her face.

"I think I'd rather talk about Ryan Evans." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>Like any other teenager, Gabriella loved Saturday's.<p>

However, unlike any other teenager, it wasn't because there was another full day until another week of school and it wasn't because she could stay in bed for another few hours before waking up. It was because she loved the library. That had been the reason why Gabriella had chosen this particular study-group because it was held in Albuquerque library. It was peaceful with only a few murmurs and it was away from her home because Gabriella did know that she spent too much of her time in the house (despite all of her extra-curricular activities). That, and Mrs. Cross was the friendliest woman you'd ever meet.

Her son, Jason, was the same age as Gabriella but they never spoke. Even after all those years in being in a study-group with him, they hadn't uttered a word or even a syllable to one another. Gabriella guessed it was due to the different cliques at school. He was a basketball player and, therefore, was at the top of the social ladder. Gabriella wasn't at the bottom per-say, she wasn't really on the ladder at all because she didn't socialise with many. She didn't sit with the "nerds" at lunch; she only sat with Taylor and they rarely ate in the school cafeteria. But the point was, was Gabriella wasn't in the same social group that Jason was and they didn't have any common interests, so there was no need for them to converse at all.

Everyone else in the study-group were generally quiet, also. A few, Jacob and Ellen for example, were only there because their parents forced them into it. If they had it their way, they'd still be in bed or with their friends. Neither of them caused any trouble and got on with their work, despite not wanting to, and Gabriella had often seen Ellen texting under the table without Mrs. Cross being able to see. The others were Jon, Sarah, Maria and Fergus. They were all younger than Gabriella being in freshman year which meant they didn't speak up much. Instead, they would always resort to whispering in one another's ears and sniggering. But they still didn't bother Gabriella.

Afterwards, Gabriella would usually wait patiently outside the library, grabbing a can of lemonade from the little shop that was next to it. Louisa would collect her and take her back home where she would continue studying or see Taylor. That was her normal Saturday but today was different. Gabriella ordered her usual can of lemonade before sitting on a bench and waiting for Martha. She knew it was ridiculous but her stomach churned uncomfortably with nerves. You would have thought Gabriella was used to it by now – being nervous, that is. She had the ability to be anxious about everything and she put it down to her shy nature but it still aggravated her to no end.

Ten minutes after the study-group had ended, Martha pulled up with music blaring from inside. Gabriella could hear Taylor's boisterous laugh and she got into the back where Taylor was clutching her stomach whilst Kelsi was giggling behind her hand. Suddenly, she felt very out of place and, again, she knew it was ridiculous but Taylor was the only person she truly considered to be her friend. Sometimes, and Gabriella didn't dwell on this but it did cross her mind occasionally, she felt like the outsider looking into the coolest party. It was times like these which brought that thought into her head.

"_Gabriella_!" Martha exclaimed. She had her usual beaming and kind smile on her face. Her arms jingled with the golden bangles on her wrists that matched her long, black T-shirt with a gold neckline and denim capris. "How are you? How was your study-group?"

"It was good, thank you."

"Great. I wish I had the motivation to work like you do, Gabriella." Martha replied as she pulled away from the library and onto the road. "I know my parents would love it if I did. But I just can't will myself to do work at the weekends. Not any work that makes me spend more than an hour, anyway." She laughed.

"Looking forward to a bit of shopping?" Taylor nudged her and Gabriella nodded with hesitance. Taylor noticed her pause and eyed her secretly with a look that told Gabriella to '_relax_'. "Well, this will be the perfect opportunity to get that dress I was telling you about. I'm telling you," Taylor said to Kelsi and Martha, "Gabriella would look stunning in this dress but she's too chicken to try it on."

"I'm not chicken!" Gabriella argued.

"_Bawk,_ _bawk_, _bawk_!" Taylor teased.

"I'm not a chicken!"

"_Bawk_!"

"Taylor! Quit it!"

"Why don't you want to try on the dress?" Martha curiously asked, giggling at Taylor.

"She thinks it's too short." Taylor rolled her eyes. "She doesn't think her parents would approve."

"I know they wouldn't approve and it's entirely inappropriate."

"Your parents wouldn't need to even know about it."

"It's still inappropriate and I wouldn't have any occasion to wear it."

"Who needs to have an occasion? You've seen Hannah Morris, somehow she manages to get away with wearing a belt for a skirt at school! That's not appropriate nor is there ever an occasion to wear skirts _that_ short." Taylor replied, defending her point. One of Taylor's missions in life was to get Gabriella to come out of her shell – hence Taylor's occasional nickname. "Herman, come on, just buy it."

"Herman?" Kelsi looked behind to Taylor and Gabriella. The former had raised eyebrows whilst the latter had a furious blush on her cheeks.

"It's what I call Gabriella sometimes. Like a nickname." She explained. "You know, like Herman the Hermit. It's what I've called her as on my phone, look." Taylor showed Kelsi her mobile screen. Gabriella's caller I.D indeed had a picture of her with '_Herman_' written underneath. Taylor added, honestly."It's a nice picture, huh?"

"Very pretty." Kelsi sweetly smiled at Gabriella.

"Thanks." Gabriella mumbled.

It hadn't taken long for the four girls to reach the shopping centre. It was the largest centre around and had only recently been opened. Gabriella had heard many people around school talking about it's grand opening (that had been about one and half years ago now) but Gabriella hadn't gone. It was only the opening of a shopping centre, after all but it had been splattered all over the local news. In fact, as crazy as this sounded, this would only be the second time Gabriella had been to the shopping centre and the first time had been hurried. She had clearly been in a rush as she hadn't realised that the shopping centre had a name; _Evans_' in large pink and silver swirled writing hung over the centre.

"God, you just can't get away from that name, can you." Taylor muttered, she'd noticed it too.

The afternoon passed by quicker than Gabriella thought and (dare she say it?) she was having fun. It was strange, usually she'd be studying or being fitted for a new dress at home with Louisa for another of her parents' work parties which she was also expected to attend (for reasons she did not completely understand herself). This was the first time, in a long time, that Gabriella was not doing anything and it was more fun than she imagined it to be.

It was when they had been looking in a shop called _Pink Flamingo_ was that the topic of Miss. Evans came up. The conversation was less than favourable -at least on Taylor's side. They were just discussing Sharpay's latest obsession with Will Morris, the football captain when Taylor almost stopped in her tracks.

"Speaking of the witch."

There she was; Sharpay Evans. Every inch of physical perfection. She had long, silky blonde hair and large, hazel, doll-like eyes with a small, button nose and delicately pale skin. Her body curved in all the right places; a flat stomach, large bust and slim, shapely legs. Her only flaw? Her heartless, self-centred, cruel personality. She had hated Gabriella the moment they had been assigned lockers and Gabriella's was next to Sharpay's. Sharpay had wanted to take over two lockers and paint them both pink. As Gabriella had predicted, the school board did not accept her proposal. She had stomped her pretty, little feet and shouted through her pearly, white teeth and pink, plump lips. Her father had done all that he could (Gabriella honestly hadn't understood why he bothered, although she never voiced her thoughts out loud) but he failed each and every time. Somehow, that had ended up being Gabriella's fault as one of the school board's argument was that Gabriella would not have a locker otherwise.

Ever since that fatal freshman year, Sharpay had not been kind. She didn't purposely go out of her way to bully Gabriella; Gabriella wouldn't classify it as bullying anyway. They could walk passed each other in the hallways and Sharpay would simply ignore her but there were occasions in which Sharpay would say some nasty and rude things at the expense of Gabriella. It didn't really bother her. Embarrass? Yes. Hurt? Sometimes. But, Gabriella knew that her words were simply words and, if she had any luck, high school would be the last time they would ever see each other.

Unfortunately, Sharpay was what one would call a '_shopaholic_' and the majority of Sharpay's weekends were spent in the shopping centre – the very same one that Gabriella was at. And out of the whole shopping centre (as it was extremely large), Sharpay was in direct line with her. It wasn't until a couple of seconds later did Sharpay lift her head from texting on her bright pink mobile and catch sight of Gabriella. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed into angry slits and her graceful _click_ of her heels against the floor tiles became stomps. Before Gabriella could blink, Sharpay had rapidly reached Gabriella and was poking her skinny finger into her face.

"_What_," she hissed, "are you doing here?"

"It's a free country, Evans." Taylor scowled, coming to Gabriella's defence.

"But my mother owns this shopping centre, McKessie." Sharpay shot back.

"So? Your mother can't turn people away for no reason!"

"She's the owner, she can do anything."

"Did you honestly just say that?" Taylor laughed. "You really are stupid."

"How dare you, McKessie!" Sharpay exclaimed, placing a hand on her chest with offence. "Don't you realise that my father has recently been appointed onto the school board? I could easily get him to shut down your pathetic Scholastic Decathlon. What would you do then with your spare time? Mourn for your loss, probably. Exactly what a _nerd_ would do."

"You sound ridiculous, Evans." Taylor replied, monotonously. "The Scholastic Decathlon has been running since the school was founded. We've won countless number of competitions _and_ we don't run off the schools money! I highly doubt – no, I mean that there is no way that you could shut down the Scholastic Decathlon team. So, I suppose you better go cry to your Daddy because you can't always get what you want, Evans."

"You're such a bitch, McKessie."

"Takes one to know one, Princess." Taylor snarled.

"Alright Ladies," Martha stepped in, glancing nervously between the pair of them. "Lets not have a fight in the middle of a shopping centre. I'm sure you don't want to lose any of those bags, Sharpay." Martha said, pointing at the numerous amount of bags that surrounded her. "And neither of you want to lose your dignity either."

Glaring with every ounce of strength, Sharpay then stepped away, "you are lucky you're friends are here to protect you, McKessie."

"I could take you; easily."

Sharpay cackled and picked up her bags. "I'd wipe the floor with your fat arse before you could make your first move." Sharpay glanced with disgust at Taylor and gave one last horrible look at Gabriella. "You stay away from my brother." Suddenly, her face snapped into one of warmth, "toodles, Kelsi." She waved with her bony hand and sauntered off, her hips swaying from side-to-side.

"_Urgh_, I hate that blonde, Barbie doll."

"Lets just forget about it, Taylor." Gabriella replied, quickly.

"Gabriella's right." Martha added. "She's gone. Lets just carry on shopping."

* * *

><p>They hadn't continued shopping for much longer. It had gotten boring after a while; especially for Gabriella who hadn't really wanted to go in the first place. Fortunately, they hadn't had another encounter with Sharpay but when they reached Kelsi's home, they faced something just as bad (if not worse); Heather Bolton. Like Sharpay, she was a gorgeous girl with light brown hair with blonde streaks and highlights that complemented her olive complexion. Her eyes were a stunning shade of blue. She was tall, quite a bit taller than Sharpay who stood at five-foot-three and very slim. She didn't have all the curves that Sharpay possessed but Heather was definitely model potential.<p>

"Why are _you_ here?" Heather had rudely asked Gabriella, sneering at Taylor.

"We've just been shopping!" Martha replied, excitedly. "They're staying over."

"Great." Heather feigned enthusiasm before her expression turned very sour. "Word of warning, if you dare disturb me, come into my room or even get in my way then I can't be held responsible for my actions. I don't like you; _you_," she looked at Gabriella, "in particular. I don't really like the thought of you being my house at all so just make sure you stay out of my way and you may just leave tomorrow alive." With that, Heather left leaving Gabriella to anxiously bite the inside of her cheek.

"Forget about her." Taylor reassured.

"Yeah," Martha smiled, "she was only joking!"

Taylor glanced at Martha before she rolled her eyes. Martha really did live in this wonderful fantasy world where everyone was kind and lovely and rainbows filled the sky beautifully. If only real life was like that; unfortunately, it was not. They reached Kelsi's room and tiredly collapsed onto Kelsi's large king-sized bed. Looking around the room, Gabriella noticed how delicate everything appeared. The walls were a lovely shade of cream with one wall painted in a pale pink. Her bedspread was crisp and white with a light pink throw. The cream vanity had a large mirror with a lavish design. The room really was quite beautiful just as the rest of the house was. Clearly, Kelsi's parents were very wealthy; the house looked like it came straight out of a magazine.

"I never knew you lived with Heather." Taylor said, abruptly.

"Yeah." Kelsi quietly replied.

"How come?"

"Um, well..." Kelsi blushed. "I'm adopted."

"Whoa, _what_!" Taylor shouted, clearly with surprise.

"I'm adopted." Kelsi repeated.

"And Heather Bolton adopted you!"

"Heather didn't; her parents did." Martha corrected whilst she pulled her pyjamas from her bag.

"No! _No_, that _can't_ be true." Taylor shook her head with disbelief.

"Well," Kelsi shrugged, "it is."

"That's unbelievable!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Martha giggled at Taylor's shocked expression.

"Because." Taylor replied. "It's _Heather Bolton_. I've always assumed that Heather Bolton must've gotten her cold heart from somewhere in the family. I always thought her parents were just the same. But they can't be if they adopted!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, she slapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh, that was really rude of me. I'm sorry, I just...I didn't mean it to be...I'm really sorry."

"No, no it's fine; really."

"So, and you don't have to answer this," Taylor said, "when were you adopted?"

"About...Ten years ago. I was five when they adopted me." Kelsi explained, quietly. "I still remember my first day here. It was the strangest thing. The first week I was here, all I wanted was to go back to the adoption home. I knew that place. That place was my home. But I couldn't imagine ever leaving now."

"Wow, I never knew this. But, you don't have the same surname as the Bolton's."

"Yeah, it's odd." Kelsi shrugged again. "My birth mother never wanted me, I was left in a bus-stop for some random person to find me and yet, she wanted me to have her last name and the name that she chose for me." Kelsi looked into the mirror and pulled her hair up into a scruffy bun as she said, "I didn't keep it though. I decided to change it to my middle name."

"Wait, so Kelsi isn't the name that your birth mother wanted?" Gabriella blurted out and blushed soon after. "Sorry, that wasn't tactful."

"It's fine. I don't mind talking about it." Kelsi smiled and this was the first time, Gabriella realised, that she felt comfortable talking to Kelsi and vice-versa. "No. It's not. My birth mother wanted Abigail and I was called that the first three years of my life but then I saw this ballerina on television called Kelsi. I was obsessed with ballet when I was little and I asked my social workers if I could change it. Naturally, they told me I couldn't in case I regretted it. But they referred to me as Kelsi anyway."

"So, you're legally called Abigail?"

"Yes." Kelsi answered, nodding her head. "But when I'm eighteen, that's when I can legally change it."

"Why then?"

"My parents, the Bolton's I mean, fully support me in the decision but they want to make sure that it's the right choice." Kelsi explained.

"Makes sense."

"Yeah, but the others, like Heather and Tro-"

"Kelsi!" Heather rudely interrupted and walked in, uninvited. "I love you and all but tell your friends to keep their damn voices down. Especially that one." She stretched out her arm and pointed at Taylor. Taylor basically responded with a growl. "I'm trying to talk to Jason but all I can hear is her vile voice. Tell her," she said again as if Taylor weren't present, "that if I still hear her in five minutes time then I'm putting tape over her mouth."

* * *

><p>Two o'clock...<p>

One past two...

Two past two...

Three past two...

Gabriella sighed. Kelsi's pull-out bed was extremely comfortable but Gabriella still couldn't sleep. The other girls had fallen into a slumber straight away around midnight but Gabriella stayed firmly awake. She could only guess that Gabriella was used to her bed and her house. She didn't stay round friends houses often; Taylor was really the only friends house she had ever stayed over before.

Deciding a glass of water may air her to sleep, Gabriella carefully stood up from her bed (only to freeze when she heard Martha roll over). She tip-toed to the door and slowly opened it, wincing when it creaked slightly. Looking to her right, Gabriella saw the flicker of light from under the room; Heather's room. She didn't want to risk going passed to get into the bathroom. Heather was a volleyball _and_ archery (oddly enough) champion and had reactions like a hawk. Instead, Gabriella turned left towards the large staircase. She would have to go to the kitchen.

Ten past two...

Eleven past two...

Gabriella looked at the clock absentmindedly. Her eyelids were starting to ache. She was tired but her body was being stubborn and wouldn't rest. It didn't help that she didn't really know where the kitchen was. Kelsi hadn't shown her and Martha had limply pointed in the direction when they first entered Kelsi's home. Unfortunately for Gabriella, there were many doors in that direction. It took her another few minutes before she stumbled across the right one but as she did so, she stubbed her toe on the wall. Squeaking, Gabriella reached down and clutched her foot. She ran her hand along the wall but unsuccessfully found a light switch. Looking around, her eyes adjusting properly to the dark, the moonlight shone through and she caught a glimpse of the corner of the fridge (their kitchen was so large that the moonlight coming through the window couldn't light up the whole room).

Opening the fridge up, she searched for the water and reached in to grab one. Gabriella turned around before closing the fridge and the light from inside it beamed across the kitchen, the kitchen island to be exact. As she lifted her head and pushed the fridge shut, Gabriella got the shock of a lifetime and she let out a scream (or really, rather a yelp). Her heart pumped inside her chest with fear and she dropped the water bottle. She had not expected to see a face.

* * *

><p><strong>girlwithbrowneyes:<strong>

Hello, this is mainly the opening chapter to explain a few things before the nitty-gritty stuff comes in. I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm getting used to fanfiction a little more now. I had to finish this chapter and post it because I was in such a happy mood - I got Prefect at my school! Yay! Anyhoo, I was really excited to see people reviewed my prologue so thank you very, very, very, very much! And also to my unofficial beta, SimpleThings.

Thank you to _SimpleThings_, _Marie Hughes_, _pumpkinking5_, _icebaby26_, _caligurl725_, _flying-green-monkey_, _Bluebell140_, _xo LAILAIxo_ and _Fairyvixenmaiden_.

Hugs and Kisses,

Olivia

_Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with the Disney/HSM franchise nor do I own any of the recognised characters; only the plot and my imagination._


	3. Chapter Two

A Chance At Happiness

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>"<em>Shit<em>! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Gabriella felt her legs wobble and her chest rose up and down, up and down rapidly while her heart thumped horribly. She heard a shuffle and assumed that whoever this person was was moving. Before she knew it, from her right, another set of curtains were opened and the moon lit up the rest of the darkened kitchen; including the mystery person that was now bending down to the floor to pick up the water bottle that Gabriella had dropped. When the mystery man stood-up, Gabriella immediately turned her head and blushed. He was tall and quite tanned and...Gabriella gulped..._Shirtless_.

For someone who wasn't exactly _involved_ with the opposite sex, this was something that Gabriella was not used to. She was seventeen years old and had only had one kiss and wasn't what one would call _experienced_. Of course, it didn't bother her. Why should it? She was focusing on her studies and already planning her university applications, trying to get as much extra-credit as she possibly could. Boys weren't in the fore-front of her mind. So, you can imagine her cheeks turn pink when she saw his bare upper-half. More importantly, and more to the reason why her face was heating up, he was in such a close proximity to her, she could even feel his body heat radiating off of him.

"I'm sorry. I should probably stop eating in the dark." He pointed his arm towards the kitchen island and, with the moonlight beaming brightly in, Gabriella saw a cereal bowl, a carton of milk and a box of cereal. The person cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. "I have transient insomnia. This is what I do to pass the time and try to get to sleep. I don't just eat in the dark for the sake of it."

"...Oh."

There was a pause. Quite an uncomfortable one at that. Gabriella didn't handle situations like these well -meeting new people that is (at least, not when she was by herself, in the dark with a shirtless, insomniac stranger). If only she the social skills of Taylor or Martha. It was in a time like this that Gabriella even called herself '_Herman the Hermit_'. And she often would add, '_brains will only get you so far_; _no social skills and you'll get no where, Gabriella_'. The longer they remained the silent, the more uncomfortable they both became.

"Mind if I ask who you are? Just, I don't usually find strangers in my kitchen." He chuckled.

"I'm Gabriella...Montez. I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Well, Gabriella Montez. It's nice to meet you. I'm Troy Bolton."

"You're Kelsi's brother?"

"The very one. So, you must be one of her friends?" Gabriella nodded and her eyes darted to the floor. He eyed her, looking from her bare feet up to her hair that was pulled into a messy, tangled bun. "I forgot she had friends coming over. You look older than Kels though, you don't look fifteen."

"Oh, I'm not fifteen. I'm seventeen. I know Kelsi, mainly, from Church."

"Oh, you're _that_ Gabriella." Gabriella's brow furrowed and Troy mentally scolded himself for his little tact. "Sorry, I sometimes pick up Kelsi and Martha from Church and Martha, the chatterbox that she is, gives me a blow-by-blow account of what was said by Father Madison. Your name often crops up." He quickly added, "it's all good of course." There was another pause between them but Troy didn't allow it to last long. "So, how come you're down here? At..." He craned his head and squinted his eyes to look at the clock. "Twenty past two in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep." Gabriella shyly muttered a reply. "I thought some water would help."

"Coming from a professional, I'll tell you that water doesn't help. But this," he walked round the kitchen island to his previous place and picked up the cereal box, "with hot milk works a treat." He shot Gabriella a large, cheesy grin (admittedly, Gabriella had never seen someone with such a lovely smile).

"Hot milk?" Gabriella questioned. She scrunched up her nose showing her disapproval.

"Trust me, it's the _best_ remedy." Troy chuckled at Gabriella's sceptical expression. "Try it."

Gabriella looked at the bowl that Troy pushed forward. He pulled a drawer open and handed Gabriella a clean spoon, nodding for her to go ahead. At first, she was hesitant; she didn't really like milk in the first place and to have it warmed up wasn't very appealing to her. Still, Gabriella dipped the spoon in, bringing the cereal and milk to her mouth. Troy watched, quite intently, as she did so and smiled when Gabriella didn't seem to dislike it. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad and without thinking, she dipped the spoon in again and had another spoonful. Troy's smile widened at this and he walked to the cupboard to take out another bowl, he poured milk into a cup and put it into the microwave to heat it up before shaking more cereal into the new bowl.

"I told you."

"You were right; it's good."

"Good? Good is an understatement. It's brilliant. _Genius_, even."

"I don't think I'd go as far as genius." Gabriella giggled. "But, it's good."

"I'll heat up some more milk...If you want to stay, that is?" Troy offered. "It'd be nice to have some company."

"...Okay."

Troy smiled and nodded his head, confirming with, "okay."

At first, they didn't talk much (neither felt the need to) and Gabriella wasn't sitting with Troy for long as sleep began to overcome her -about an hour, at most. But, in that short amount of time, Gabriella found out quite a bit about Troy. For instance, she now knew how old he was (twenty-years old) and she knew what his favourite colour was (red, although not because of East High colours, but because his first skateboard had been red) and she also knew his occupation was a mechanic _but_ his ambition was truly to be a photographer.

Likewise, Troy knew about Gabriella's life, although it wasn't nearly as interesting as his. He had been around the _world_ on basketball tours with the Wildcats into nationals. He had been Captain of the basketball team and the boxing team. He must have had boxes and boxes of medals and trophies. He was quite the athlete. He was also very intriguing. Gabriella noticed that when he got excited about things, such as photography, his blue eyes lit up. There was a little spark in them and his face brightened up with a smile that was quite contagious.

Gabriella would have continued talking. She wished she could have because his stories were very interesting and she _liked_ talking to him. He seemed to understand that she was shy _not_ strange or rude like Gabriella knew others had misunderstood her to be because of her quiet nature. When there was a silence, he knew when to fill it. When she said something quietly, he made sure he listened out so she wouldn't have to repeat it. For once, someone seemed to accept her for the person she was.

New people were hard to talk to -at least, for Gabriella it was. Troy appeared to understand this, mutually, and took special care not to make things more uncomfortable and awkward. It may have been down to Kelsi's own, timid nature that meant he knew what to do in a situation such as this or, maybe, it was just his personality. Either way, Gabriella didn't mind talking to him and scolded her body for becoming tired.

"I told you hot milk makes you want to sleep." Troy nonchalantly said while he held a smirk on his lips. "You should probably get back. I'm guessing you have Church tomorrow morning?" Gabriella nodded and she rubbed her tired eyes. "I thought so. We don't want you falling asleep in Father Madison's sermon. They might think the Devil has taken you over." He teased.

"Don't..." She yawned. "Don't joke about that."

He held his hands up in defence and apologised but he could see the corners of Gabriella's mouth tug upwards slightly. "I might head up as well." He mentioned as he took the both bowls and placed them in the sink. "I'll make sure you get to the right room." He teased again. "With you being so tired, you might just stumble into my other sister's room by mistake."

"She'd kill me."

"Obviously you've met Heather, too."

"We..." Gabriella yawned, again. "Share classes."

They didn't say anything after that (apart from a "goodnight" outside of Kelsi's door); if they did say anything else then Gabriella didn't remember. She was too tired to function properly. But she could remember how his hands held her shoulders, softly, and guided her out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to Kelsi's bedroom. She could also remember how her cheeks had become furiously hot when she felt his bare chest against her back. His warmth spread into her body. Even half-asleep, Gabriella could blush.

Then, the very last thing she could remember about Troy was his eyes when he left for his own room. Talking to him, she hadn't noticed as much but, in that last moment, Gabriella saw how deeply dazzling they were. They were light blue (and, as clichéd as it sounded, like a Caribbean ocean) but there were specks of midnight blue in them as well. Overall, they were lovely. It was one of his best features. He had many though. As naïve and innocent as Gabriella was, she even blushed at her thoughts of Troy being handsome.

But, when she let out another yawn, Gabriella thought of nothing but her bed and her pillow where her head would lay to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Father Madison. That was a lovely sermon."<p>

"A pleasure as always, Gabriella."

"Come along, Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded towards her parents, smiled and shook hands with the pastor before she trailed after her parents like always. However, usually, she would immediately get into the _Bentley_ that her father would drive to Church but this time was different as she heard a clear shout of her name. Turning around, she saw Martha waving frantically as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Kelsi appeared to already be in the car but Troy was grinning over the top of the car, his arms resting against it casually. He flashed a toothy smile into her direction which Gabriella returned.

He was clearly picking up Kelsi whilst Martha drove home in her own car. He looked even better than she remembered from last night. In her defence, it had been very dark. But if she thought he was handsome then, he was beyond that now. He was very tanned which had gone rather unnoticed before. His smile was bigger than she had remembered; even more _gorgeous_ than before. Gabriella realised in the daylight how chiselled he was with sculptured cheekbones and jaw. Really, his beauty was rather overwhelming to say the least. Looking at him, clearly in the light, she could see the resemblances to Heather. The olive complexion, the blue eyes and height. Although Troy was substantially much kinder than his younger sister.

"Gabriella." This time, her name was called from the other side of her and her mother was staring at her. She was expected to get into the car. "We have to go. Your Father and I have important business when we get home. I'm afraid you'll have to talk to your friends _later_." Gabriella nodded her head sadly. Gabriella knew not to cross her Mother. She opened the door but looked over her shoulder to give a small smile and a wave to Martha and Troy. However, she failed to notice the look of confusion that passed Troy's face.

* * *

><p>Kelsi was confused. Why would her older brother jump out of the car so <em>sporadically<em>? And to, it appeared, greet Gabriella. Kelsi was certain that she hadn't introduced them and Troy was three years older than Gabriella so it wasn't like they could meet at school. She was very definite that Gabriella had been looking over in their direction and not at Martha. Even if Gabriella wasn't looking at Troy then it didn't explain why her brother was leaning against the car looking in her direction.

"How do you know, Gabby?" Kelsi curiously and immediately asked when Troy re-entered the car.

"Gabby?" His brow furrowed before realisation came upon him. "_Oh_, you mean, _Gabriella_."

"_Gabriella_, then." Kelsi replied while rolling her eyes behind her glasses.

"Well, I met her last night." Troy casually replied; a smile pulled at his lips when he added, "we shared cereal and hot milk." Troy glanced to his younger sister and saw the expression she bore. "You know this is one of my insomnia weeks. Gabriella couldn't sleep either. You should have seen her face when she realised she wasn't alone in the kitchen. I think I scared her half to death."

"Please, Troy, try _not_ to kill my friends with your weird obsession to eat in the dark."

"It's not weird; it's _unique_."

"If you look in a thesaurus and look for '_unique_' then you'll find '_peculiar_' and under '_peculiar_' you'll find '_weird_'. Therefore, unique basically means weird. You're weird." Troy chuckled, ruffling Kelsi's hair (much to her annoyance). Kelsi pushed his hand away. "Get off!" This made Troy laugh a little harder and Kelsi turned to annoying Troy by turning the radio onto a station that was known for playing the latest girly pop songs and slapping his hand away whenever he went to change it.

* * *

><p>If Gabriella thought that this Monday would be a usual, uneventful, boring Monday, then she was very much mistaken.<p>

How could it be uneventful when Sharpay Evans was in a bad mood? Unfortunately, Gabriella appeared to be at the end of Sharpay's rath – just after her twin brother, that is. Now, he _really_ had an earful of Sharpay's complaints. But it was Gabriella that received the taunts. Thankfully, the other students were too absorbed in their own conversations to really notice...They were probably used to her fiery outbursts by now; she did it often enough.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get _out_ of that seat, Montez!" Sharpay demanded with fury blazing in her eyes.

"But...But you don't sit here." Gabriella stammered. "You've never sat here."

"Well, now I _do_ want to sit there. You can sit somewhere else." Sharpay fumed and she was quick to begin shouting. "GET OUT, DAMN IT!" A few students turned to the back of the classroom where Gabriella was still seated. The brunette wasn't entirely sure why she didn't move but it seemed to push Sharpay over the edge a little more. "What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing, Montez? _Get_ _out_! I want to sit there..._Montez_." She warned but Gabriella still didn't move straight away and Sharpay took her opportunity to push Gabriella so forcefully that she fell off her chair and onto the floor.

"Sharpay!" Ryan, her twin brother and the person who supposedly fancied Gabriella, exclaimed. His eyes were wide with shock and sympathy so it wasn't much of a surprise when he pushed passed his sister and helped Gabriella scramble to her feet. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment and her dignity was knocked down a little bit more. "Are you alright?" Ryan asked, compassionately. "Not hurt?"

Gabriella replied with a watery smile and quietly told him, "I'm fine, thank you."

Ryan smiled, rather relieved it appeared. Then, he turned to his sister and ordered, "Sharpay, apologise."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Sharpay, in any other usual circumstances, would have laughed at Ryan's attempt (quite feeble attempt when you compared it to Sharpay's booming voice) to do as he said but, as previously established, this wasn't a usual Monday and Sharpay stared at him so fiercely that if looks could kill, Ryan would have been six-feet under.

"Ryan, don't _test_ me." She growled.

"Then, apologise and you won't hear anything more from me." Ryan countered and there was his own vicious snarl to his voice -maybe Sharpay and Ryan were more alike in personality than Gabriella originally thought. "Sharpay, I'm serious. You can't _not_ apologise...You're behaving like a someone in kindergarten!"

"Ryan!" Sharpay snapped and Gabriella gulped when she noticed Sharpay's clenched fists. "Don't call me a kindergartener! If she had just moved in the first place!" Ryan stared defiantly at his sister, he knew that when she was having a tantrum, she could be the most childish and immature teenager that you could ever meet. "Whatever, Ryan. Stick up for this..._Freak_! See if I care." She sneered and looked at Gabriella as if she were something horrid that had gotten stuck at the bottom of her _Prada_ heels.

She was about to storm out of the classroom; Gabriella could recognise the way she turned and looked at the door but she realised that skipping History probably wasn't the most sensible thing to do and so, she went to her usual seat at the front of the classroom. People seemed to know that Sharpay didn't want any stares and they immediately returned back to their previous conversations. The blonde could be scary; _really_ scary.

Ryan rolled his eyes when he saw his sister pull out her pink mobile phone and furiously punch the buttons. Undoubtedly, she was texting Heather. Deciding that he didn't want to sit next to his sister for this lesson, he would leave that to some other pour soul, Ryan moved to his side to allow Gabriella to return to her original seat and, then, he sat in the spare seat in front of her. Ryan quickly turned around to look at the brunette who stared back with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay? You weren't just saying it, were you?"

"No I wasn't. I'm fine, really, I'm fine." Gabriella hastily replied. "Thank you."

"No problem. It's the least I could do since she is my sister. I'm sorry about her, she has some temper." Gabriella hugged her body, self-consciously, and nodded with the same, weak smile. "She had no right to do that but, of course, Sharpay won't listen." Ryan's eyes scanned Gabriella's body -which didn't go unnoticed by her- making Gabriella feel even more uncomfortable. "How about I make it up to you? I could take you out after school...Buy you a drink? Or a cake? Girls _love_ cakes, right?"

"Er...I'm sorry. I can't. I'm busy after school...But thank you for the offer."

"Oh." Ryan's smile fell. "Mind if I ask what you're doing?"

"Ballet."

"Oh!" His enthusiasm returned as quickly as it had left him. Perhaps he thought Gabriella was lying so not to go out with him? "Well then, maybe...Maybe some other time?" He suggested and Gabriella hesitantly nodded. "I look forward to it! Would you – could I...Perhaps, have your number?" He had asked with confidence, his voice not wavering at all, but his face said otherwise and there was something rather timid about his question that it was sweet. So sweet did Gabriella feel obliged to give it to him.

"Okay."

"Great!" He smiled; his sparkling teeth almost blinding her. Gabriella recited her number while he typed them into his own mobile. "Well, I'll text you sometime and we'll set something up." Gabriella nodded again. "Look, I've got to apologise again for my sister. She shouldn't have done that to you and I-" But Ryan's speech was cut short when Mr. Banks, the History teacher, walked in and started the lesson.

But, if Gabriella thought she had gotten away with it, she was mistaken (_again_!) for Sharpay was glaring daggers at Gabriella throughout lunch. One of the rare occasions that Gabriella and Taylor sat in the cafeteria, Sharpay was in a worse mood with Gabriella than usual. The brunette tried not to look but it was difficult when she could practically feel their eyes burning a hole through her head and by '_their_' she was also referring to Heather. Sharpay clearly had been texting Heather earlier and Heather hadn't wanted to miss anything.

"Herman, why are the two princesses staring at you like you've stolen their fake hair extensions?" Taylor nonchalantly questioned before biting into her sandwich. "Because, I'm really getting sick of it and if they're not careful then it'll be more than their hair extensions that I'm ripping off of them."

"Sharpay is in a bad mood." Gabriella simply replied.

"God, she is such a bitch!"

"And has no problem expressing that." Gabriella muttered. "She pushed me."

"What? She _pushed_ you?"

"Off of my chair...That sounds really pathetic. But basically, she wanted to sit in the chair I was sitting in and I didn't move even though she gave me plenty of opportunities to. Then she physically pushed me off the chair. It was like something out of the '_Incredible Hulk_'." Taylor laughed. "I know Sharpay's no saint but she's never physically touched me in a way to hurt me. This time was different though...Tay, she, she...She, sort of, _scared_ me."

"That _bitch_!" Taylor repeated but with more force this time and she shot glares back to Sharpay who looked momentarily stunned at the retaliation before she returned to glaring. "I hate her. And Heather. Who do they think they are? Don't worry, Gabby, you'll be having the last laugh when you're a millionaire and they having to grease themselves up and dance on a pole."

"Taylor!" Gabriella scolded her friend.

"What?" Taylor laughed. "They don't have a brain cell between them, those spoilt princesses."

"Tay, don't stereotype."

"Oh, Herman, stop ruining my fun." Taylor playfully slapped Gabriella's arm before her smile turned into a grumpy frown. "Don't look now but two idiots are making their way over." Gabriella didn't need to ask who they were and her heart thumped that little bit harder, fearfully. "What do you want, Evans?"

"I'm not here to talk to you, McKessie." Sharpay spat. "I'm here to talk to your little friend here." Surprisingly, Sharpay sat down next to Gabriella and pretended to look friendly with a smile on her face, "next time I want you to move, you move. I won't have you humiliating me again because you want to impress my brother." Gabriella shook her head and tried to respond but Sharpay wouldn't have it and her fake smile turned into a clear scowl. "Don't ever do something like you did today, Montez, because what you got today, that is nothing compared to what I could potentially-"

"Big word, Evans, don't hurt yourself."

Sharpay ignored Taylor, "do to you and your silly, _pathetic_ friend."

"Is that all?" Taylor impatiently sighed. "Because every second I look at your plastic face just makes me one step closer to vomiting all over you." Sharpay and Heather simultaneously wrinkled their noses and looked at Taylor with disgust. It wasn't something they were used to hearing. "You're still here? Don't you have some football players to fuck in the janitor's closet? Or have you moved on to teachers to boost up your poor grades?"

"Seriously, McKessie, watch your tongue." Heather spoke up, nastily. "We can do you a lot of damage...I'd think twice before I was throwing about accusations. It may come back round to you." She threatened.

"Oh per-_lease_!" Taylor exclaimed. "Just bugger off and leave us in peace."

Sharpay stood up from the round, canteen table that Taylor and Gabriella were sitting at. She gave Taylor a sneer and a shooting glare to Gabriella before walking off with Heather safely by her side. The pair were really just as bad as each other. At least she had Taylor to protect her...Gabriella mentally winced; she really was Herman the Hermit, wasn't she?

* * *

><p><strong>girlwithbrowneyes:<strong>

Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening/Night, this is quite a short chapter. I think that I've now introduced all the main characters and next chapter shall see more Troy/Gabriella _love_! I've basically got the whole of this story planned in my head and the aim (only the aim :P) is that I'll update every week. At the moment, I'm doing exams (_killer_!) I hope all your exams are going good, or will go good if you haven't had them yet or have gone good if all of them are already finished for you.

Thank you to _Bluebell140_, _SimpleThings_, _pumpkinking5_ and _icebaby26 _

Hugs and Kisses,

Olivia.

_Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with the Disney/HSM franchise nor do I own any of the recognised characters; only the plot and my imagination._


	4. Chapter Three

A Chance At Happiness

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>"Sharpay, I've already told you. He's got a <em>girlfriend<em>. He's not interested."

"You didn't tell him that I _like_ him, did you?" Sharpay frantically asked.

"Well, no because you made it very clear not to do that. But, the answer is still the same whether he knew you liked him or not."

"I don't like him, Troy. I just...I think he's cute, that's all." Sharpay replied. To make her seem disinterested, Sharpay quickly grabbed her nail file from her pink (_Gucci_, no doubt) handbag. "Bolton, if you tell him that I like him, which I _don't_, then I will make sure your balls are ripped off." Troy rolled his eyes as he was under a car, inspecting any damage. "I'll know if you've told him. He might be your best friend but I'm your cousin. You have to be loyal to me."

"Sharpay, I _haven't_ told him."

"Good because, as I've said before, I do _not_ like him."

"I know." Troy replied; however, he knew that Sharpay did like Chad Danforth no matter how hard she denied it. "You'll probably find someone else "cute" tomorrow. You change your mind as quickly as a rabbit can run. If I remember correctly, there was a time when you wanted to marry _me_." He smirked knowing that it aggravated Sharpay to remind her of her little crush.

"I was three-years old, Troy." Her eyes blazing. "I didn't know what a crush was, I just knew that you protected me from the bullies at the park when I was younger and I thought that was all marriage was about, _okay_!" She exclaimed making Troy chuckle. "Besides, I only wanted to marry you for a day. Hardly what I call a crush. Off the subject, where is Heather?" Sharpay quickly asked as she didn't wanted to carry on with this embarrassing subject matter.

"You know my sister, she's always late." Troy replied. "Probably fixing her hair or make-up or something ridiculous like that."

"Troy Bolton, are you bitching about me?" Heather voiced while she walked into the mechanics shop without a hair out of place. Troy slid out from under the car on the creeper with a cheeky smile. "Oh brother, you _are_ a funny one, aren't you?" Heather sarcastically added in a drawl. "So, how is my baby doing?" Heather asked and gestured towards the white _Ranger Rover_.

"It's good. Nothing is damaged or dented. The brakes still work like brand new. It's definitely passed the safety check like it always does. I don't know why Dad insists on making me check every month." Troy said, wiping the oil off of his hands with a dirty cloth. "I don't even know why Dad got you a _Range Rover_ for your first car."

"Because he loves me and I wanted it."

"You are too spoilt for your own good, sometimes." Troy teased and Heather shoved him forcefully. Troy only slightly stumbled to his side and laughed at her response. "Where's Kels?" He asked. "This morning, she said she was coming with us." Sharpay shrugged while she continued texting on her mobile. Heather chose a different answer; a loud, obnoxious scoff.

"She's hanging out with her _loser_ friends. I don't understand why she does it to herself!" Sharpay voiced her agreement. "Especially Taylor McKessie. God, she's the most annoying bitch you'll ever meet. All talk, that one is. She really doesn't know when to stop."

"Don't even talk to me about _her_."

"Troy, if you knew McKessie, you'd want to run as fast you could to get away."

"But Montez is even worse."

"Montez?" Troy interrupted, recognising Gabriella's surname.

"Yeah, Gabriella Montez." Heather elaborated. "She is the most pathetic, little creature I think I have ever encountered."

"She's the most pathetic, little creature you ever _will_ encounter." Sharpay and Heather laughed in unison.

"I hate Montez. Even when she hasn't said anything, she just pisses me off!" Heather loudly exclaimed while Sharpay continued to laugh. "And Kelsi willingly talks to her. I never understand why anyone would want to be around her at all to be quite frank. It's not like she has anything interesting to share."

"How do you know that if you don't talk to her?" Troy questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't _need_ to talk to her, Troy." Heather replied. Her tone was rude as if Troy was insane for even mentioning that Heather and Gabriella may possibly converse with one another -at least, civilly. "You can just tell that she's a freak. Besides, even if you wanted to talk to her, she hardly does. It's not exactly what I'd call as a fun conversation, Troy, would you?"

Troy didn't really know how to respond. Did he tell Sharpay and Heather that he had already spoken to Gabriella and found her rather pleasant? He didn't see the harm in it himself but, then again, there was something that held him back. He didn't understand why Heather and Sharpay wouldn't like Gabriella and he _really_ didn't understand why they would call her a "freak". Okay, he knew that she was quiet. That was obvious and he could tell that she was extremely shy. In a way, she was a little like Kelsi and, like Kelsi, she was sweet and had a good nature.

Troy had also noticed how pretty Gabriella was. She had soft features, cute even. Actually, Troy would go as far to say that she was down right gorgeous and, despite confidence making someone even more attractive, there was something about Gabriella _not_ knowing she was pretty which made her even prettier. How could anyone consider her a freak? For some reason, Troy found himself _disappointed_ that his sister and cousin didn't appear to be fond of Gabriella. He didn't even know why himself! Was it strange that he _really_ wanted Heather and Sharpay to like Gabriella?

"Troy, trust us, Gabriella Montez is not someone you want to converse with. She's just plain _weird_."

"Sharpay's right." Heather nodded. "Montez is the girl that everyone knows is strange. She has her friends...Not many, of course, but that just shows how people don't want to be friends with her." Troy's brow furrowed but not with confusion as Heather thought; instead, it was more... _Annoyance_. Troy thought Gabriella was a nice girl and should have quite a large group of friends. He knew East High could be cruel but, when Troy was at school, everyone had their clique that they stuck with which meant that everyone had quite a few friends. Much more than Gabriella seemed to have. "I don't understand why you aren't getting this."

"She's a loser, Troy. She doesn't have friends for a particular reason. It's the same for McKessie. She's just as weird."

"Which is probably why they hang out together!" Heather exclaimed and burst into laughter.

"Didn't you say Kelsi was friends with them?"

"Yeah but they're not _friend_ friends. They only hang out occasionally and I think that's more down to that bloody Martha Cox. Kelsi tolerates them...I suppose she does appear to have fun with them but that doesn't mean she likes them and wants to see them when she finishes East High. She has her own friends in her year, as well." Heather explained.

"Actually, I _would_ like to see Gabriella, Taylor and Martha when I finish East High." Kelsi confidently said. She walked into the garage looking rather upset and Troy assumed that she had heard quite a bit of their conversation. "If you just gave Gabriella and Taylor a chance then you'd see what I see." Sharpay scoffed and returned to texting. Heather rolled her eyes and turned away but Troy shot Kelsi a sympathetic look which she appeared grateful for.

"Come on, lets go." Troy decided to end it there before Kelsi became too offended. "I'm driving."

* * *

><p>Gabriella usually spent her Thursday afternoon's, after school, doing extra-credit work with Taylor and a small handful of other students in Ms. Lee's classroom. Anyone was welcome and it wasn't something you had to sign up for. You just showed up when you wanted to show up. But it was usually, if not always, the same people which attended...Except for this Thursday.<p>

Surprisingly, whilst Gabriella was doing extra homework for her English class, someone sat next to her in the empty seat to her right. Gabriella immediately noticed as Taylor was on her other side and it was only Taylor that sat next to Gabriella. Everyone else liked to sit alone so not to be disturbed. Gabriella looked up and was rather shocked to find Ryan Evans beaming at her.

"_Hi_!" A couple of students turned round to glare. Ryan mumbled his apology quickly and then whispered another, "hi," in Gabriella's ear.

"Hello." She quietly responded.

"What are you working on?" Gabriella felt like sighing but she managed to refrain herself from doing so. It had been blissfully quiet before Ryan had entered. In the corner of Gabriella's eye, she could see Taylor's hand twitch (a sure sign of her friend's annoyance). Even though Taylor was excited of Ryan's feelings for Gabriella, that didn't mean she was happy when he disturbed her work.

"English."

"That's cool. I've never been a big fan of English...Maybe you could help me?"

"Um...I suppose, but I'd have to finish this first," Gabriella tried hinting, "it's quite important."

"Oh, I totally understand." Ryan sat back in his chair and pulled his books out of his bag. For a few seconds, it returned to the quiet but it didn't last for long. "Hey, Gabby, do you think you might-" But Ryan was interrupted by Ms. Lee who was becoming just as agitated with his whispering as everyone else was.

"Mr. Evans, if you come to this class then I expect you to do some work, _not_ talk."

"Yes, Ms. Lee. Sorry." He replied.

Gabriella thought that would be the last of it but she felt Ryan nudge her arm. When she looked at him, he nodded to the piece of paper he had placed on her work. Looking at the paper which had extremely neat and rounded writing, Gabriella read, '_Fancy going to the pizza place after this?_' Ryan looked expectantly at her, excited almost, and Gabriella reluctantly nodded. He sent a wide smile and then allowed Gabriella to finish her work in silence.

When the bell rang which signalled for the end of the class, Gabriella slowly stood up and put her belongings away. Her stomach rolled nervously and she couldn't help but wish she had gone straight home this Thursday instead of doing her extra-credit work. Ryan had been texting her everyday since she had given him her number. Her responses had never given him anything to get excited about. They were always simple, one-word answers. But if there was something that Gabriella knew that the Evans twins shared, it was their persistence to get everything that they wanted. Maybe Ryan really _did_ want her affections?

"Ready?" Ryan asked.

"Almost. I need to talk to Taylor for a minute. Would you mind waiting?"

She sort of wished for him to refuse to wait and decide to leave without her. Although she knew that was stupid because who would ever refuse not to wait for a _minute_? As she expected, Ryan happily nodded and Gabriella turned to her friend who had a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow.

"Got yourself a little _date_, have you?" Taylor teased.

"It's not a date."

"Tell that to Ryan." Taylor sniggered. "It looks like he's ready to wet himself with excitement."

"_Taylor_." Gabriella scolded but she couldn't help but smile a _tiny_ bit.

"Look, have some fun. I'll cover for you." Gabriella worriedly bit her lip. Taylor rolled her eyes and tried assuring Gabriella the best she could. "It'll be _fine_, Gabs. I'll tell your parents that we're going to go back to my house and do some extra studying since we couldn't finish it all this afternoon. I'll probably be telling Louisa this anyway. She'll pass the message on."

"I feel bad. I shouldn't be lying to them."

"Herman, it'll be absolutely fine. I'll make sure it'll be. Don't you want to have some fun?"

"I suppose..."

"You do, Herman, the answer is, you _do_." Taylor bluntly and confidently told her. "Call me when you get home. I want to hear _everything_. Never know, you might even get a cheeky kiss from the Evans boy." Taylor winked and Gabriella blushed. "Go, your _lover_ is waiting for you." Gabriella's cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red and Taylor left with a smile on her face.

"Shall we head off, then?" Ryan asked. Gabriella turned around and nodded with a weak smile.

The drive over to the _Pizzaria_ was a quiet one. Ryan would ask a question and Gabriella would politely answer but she would never elaborate. Ryan never seemed to take the vibe that Gabriella wasn't keen on talking and he persisted like a knight. When they pulled up at the _Pizzaria_, Gabriella didn't know if she should be relieved or not. On one hand, they wouldn't be stuck in his car together when the awkward silences constantly cropped up after she spoke. On the other hand, Gabriella still had the whole evening with Ryan where this could still happen -although, she supposed, they could always be distracted by the things going on around them.

As suspected, it was awkward. Well, it was awkward for _Gabriella_. Ryan appeared to be perfectly at ease and happily entertained by Gabriella's answers. She had to admit that his company wasn't at all awful or even the slightest bit bad _and_ Gabriella appeared to be the envy of all the women in the diner. When she thought about it, Ryan did look very handsome. His blonde hair was neatly swiped to one side and his eyes dazzled with his charisma. When he laughed, he threw his head back (it was quite obnoxious to Gabriella but it appeared to be endearing to everyone else) and his teeth beamed into every corner of the diner with their whiteness.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of work I have to do. I don't know where it's come from!" Ryan exclaimed. "You know, I think if we could get together again, after school sometime, then could you possibly help me? I can be terrible when it comes to homework, occasionally of course, it's not a habit but-"

"Ryan. What are you _doing_?"

Gabriella's eyes widened and her heart sank a thousand feet. She turned around and, as she assumed, Sharpay was standing with pure hate and anger in her eyes. They were narrowed, as they usually were when she looked at Gabriella, and her petite hands had closed into fists. Recently, Gabriella had really begun to fear for her safety around Sharpay and she nervously gulped when Sharpay walked over.

"I'm having dinner." Ryan coolly replied and his arms casually spread out on the back of the booth seat. It reminded Gabriella of someone in complete control but Sharpay wasn't easily defeated. "I asked Gabriella to join me. I would have thought that was rather obvious." Sharpay raised an eyebrow at his response.

"You are not doing this. Not now, not ever." Sharpay growled. "I cannot believe you would ruin our family's reputation like this, Ryan. You are completely irresponsible for doing this!" She exclaimed.

"What's happening, Shar? I thought you were- Ryan? _Montez_?"

Gabriella wanted to _die_. She _knew_ she shouldn't have gone with Ryan. She knew that this wouldn't end well. Something would happen, just why did it have to involve Sharpay and Heather? At least they hadn't attracted any attention from the other customers. That would be too embarrassing. Sharpay and Heather hovered over her threateningly and Gabriella shrank in her seat.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my brother." Sharpay hissed and prodded Gabriella's shoulder.

"Jesus, Montez, who knew you were a slut!" Heather sneered.

"_Hey_, that's not fair. Stop it, _both_ of you." Ryan warned.

"What? I don't want you hanging out with her. She's not someone you should be associating with." Sharpay stomped her foot like a child. She was too obsessed with what people would think if, God forbid, Gabriella was seen with Sharpay's brother. "This is Montez, Ryan. How could you even consider..._Her_?"

"I like her, Sharpay so back _off_." Ryan replied with his teeth gritted together.

"I'll go."

"No!" Ryan stood up to stop Gabriella from moving. "I want you to stay."

"I don't." Heather muttered.

"You are in a lot of trouble, Montez. I'll make sure that you pay for not listening to me." Sharpay poked Gabriella's shoulder again. "Seriously, who are you kidding? No one would fancy you. At least, no one in their _right_ mind." That was aimed at both Gabriella and Ryan. Gabriella knew that Sharpay's words were childish and petty but it didn't soften the blow in any way.

"Why don't you just crawl back into your hole, Montez? Why don't you just..._Die_?" Heather spat and it was clear that it had been the first words that had popped into her head rather than something she genuinely meant. But, like Sharpay's words, it still stung like a bitch.

"What is going on here?" All four teenagers turned to see Troy suspiciously looking at his sister and cousin.

"Troy!" Ryan greeted, nodding his head.

"Hey Ryan." Troy gave a small smile and then he turned to Heather and Sharpay. "So, are you going to answer my question? What is going on here?" Gabriella thought she saw Heather and Sharpay look worried but, before she could check that she had indeed seen that, they had already returned to their scowling at both Ryan and Gabriella. "No one is going to answer me?"

It appeared that Sharpay and Heather didn't want to voice their true opinions. Gabriella assumed that it was because they realised how ridiculous they sounded but when Gabriella saw Kelsi looking sympathetically at her and holding out a tissue, Gabriella realised that a couple of tears had leaked out. At that moment, she was grateful that they hadn't drawn attention from anyone else in the diner and Kelsi was standing in Troy's vision so he couldn't see her tears either.

"Right. I think it's time we went home." Troy decided. "Ryan, could you take Heather, Sharpay and Kelsi home, please?" Ryan slowly nodded and glanced at Gabriella. "I'll take Gabriella home." He said.

"What! You can't do that. Not with _my_ car!" Heather argued and crossed her arms.

"Don't be childish, Heather." Troy replied. "Now, you all go and I'll talk to you when I get home."

Ryan and Kelsi shuffled along and had to pull Sharpay and Heather with them. With one last glare in Gabriella's direction, the girls left. Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat and was relieved that those few tears that had fallen previously were the only ones. She hadn't even noticed that Troy had taken Ryan's seat opposite her until he began to speak while she fiddled with the tissue in her hands.

"I'm sorry." He quietly said. "I'll just pay for your bill real quick and then I'll take you home."

Gabriella didn't even have time to respond, Troy had already zoomed over to the waitress in order for him to pay. It didn't take long and, before she knew it, Gabriella was seated in the passenger seat of Troy's car (or really rather, Heather's car). The journey started out quietly once Gabriella had told Troy her address. She could see the worried glances he sent in her direction but she never fully looked at him. She was too embarrassed after the incident in the diner. Now he knew how much of a loser she was (according to Heather and Sharpay) and how much of a loser that she felt. _It doesn't matter_. Gabriella said to herself with nonchalance. _He probably forgot who I was and he won't remember me after this_.

"Are you feeling okay?" Troy wondered out loud. He noticed that she was looking quite pale but that wasn't a surprise considering the circumstances. Gabriella nodded. "Look, I'm really sorry. Sharpay and Heather had no right to do that to you and...I'm just really sorry."

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

"I still feel partly responsible." Troy quietly replied. And he did. If he had said something to Heather and Sharpay earlier about their unkind words then he could have prevented this. Maybe? "So, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you around." He decided that a change of subject matter would be best suited for Gabriella at his moment.

"Nothing much." Gabriella gave a timid response and she kept her head down. She was still fiddling with her hands that laid awkwardly in her lap. "I've been at school most of the time." Troy nodded. To his surprise, Gabriella asked, "what about yourself?"

"Uh, well, working." Troy answered and he had to admit that he was glad she was willingly talking to him rather than just replying to his questions. "And boxing, of course. I've been training for a fight that's coming up next week. It's going to be a tough one so I've been at the ring late most days."

"Aren't you scared?" Gabriella hesitantly asked.

"Of what?"

"Of boxing? Fighting with people and getting...Getting hurt yourself, aren't you worried?"

"No." Troy shook his head. "Well, there are times when you know you can get hurt badly but, in a way, that's the thrill of it all. You want to be better and try and not get hit. When you're worried about it and when you know that you're in the deep end, the adrenaline that runs through you is _incredible_. It's what pushes you to fight and to win."

"Have you ever been really hurt, before? Like, have you ever been knocked out?"

Troy smiled at Gabriella's curiosity. It felt quite nice that someone was this interested in what he did. Most people thought they knew all about boxing because it simply involved two players and a ring but there was so much more to it that they didn't know, but people just didn't want to hear it. Gabriella seemed genuinely intrigued. She had even looked up to face him this time.

"Yeah, I have." Troy casually replied. "I haven't been recently but before, especially when I was just starting out, I was knocked out quite a few times. I lost a couple of teeth, but they were baby ones so it didn't matter, and I've broken my wrist twice, my nose, four ribs and I've been the hospital a number of times in need of stitches." Gabriella stared at him in awe. He was so cool about it. "Tell me about you though, you never said if you did any sports or anything last time we met."

"I don't really do sports." Gabriella shyly confessed.

"What about music? Do you do that?" Gabriella nodded and Troy grinned. "I _thought_ so. You look like a musician. What do you play?"

"Piano." Gabriella replied. "And I sing in the Chapel Choir."

"Wow. I played piano..._Once_." Gabriella giggled. "I didn't have the patience for it then."

"You look more like a sports guy." Gabriella said while sniggering.

"Well, _you_ look more like a music girl." He responded with a smile.

Troy and Gabriella continued to talk and Gabriella found that she was really enjoying herself in Troy's company. Gabriella even found herself disappointed when she reached home. She thanked him for taking her home and they shared a smile between them and Gabriella thought that that was that. Like she had told herself before, he would forget her after this moment. But he surprised her, again.

"Gabriella, wait." He called after her. She swiftly turned around to face him again. "Here." He held out a small, ripped piece of paper which she hesitantly took. When she unfolded it, she was shocked to find a number; _his_ number. Gabriella looked up to Troy and found him a little shy as he had shoved his hands in his pockets. "You know, in case you have any other problems."

* * *

><p>When Michelle Lewis walked into the girls bathroom the next afternoon, she had only wanted to check her appearance and make sure her make-up had stayed intact. But instead, she could hear the sound of sniffing and when she turned around, she realised that she wasn't alone as one cubicle was completely shut with 'occupied' written on the lock. Was someone...<em>Crying<em>?

Michelle anxiously bit her lip. Did she leave or did she stay? This person, whoever it could be, may not want her to help. They might just want to be alone. Michelle could be seen as _interfering_ not helping. However, when Michelle looked to her right, she noticed a small, girlish, black bag; one that she recognised from her frequent scholastic decathlon meetings.

"Gabriella?"

There was a hesitation and then she could hear shuffling from behind the door. Quite a few seconds later, the door opened revealing a rather obviously upset Gabriella. She had tried wiping away her tears but her attempts had been futile as they were slightly red and bloodshot. Michelle stared sympathetically. Somehow Michelle immediately knew who was behind Gabriella's tears. Little did Gabriella know that Michelle had noticed the narrowed stares that Heather and Sharpay would give her as they passed and lately, she had seen the jeers they sent her.

"Oh, Gabby." Michelle sighed and gave Gabriella a motherly hug.

"I'm fine. No need to worry. It's just...My hay fever." Gabriella quickly replied but Michelle wasn't fooled.

Instead, she sighed again. She wished Gabriella would open up to her more. She was much more mature than her age and felt a motherly pull to the students that were younger than herself; especially Gabriella who always seemed so fragile and timid. Furrowing her brow, Michelle pointed at Gabriella's clenched fist. "What's that?"

"Er, it's nothing." Gabriella withdrew her hand behind her back but Michelle caught her wrist. "Really, it's nothing, Michelle."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." Michelle replied. Knowing that she had no choice, Gabriella opened up her hand and allowed Michelle to take the screwed up and creased paper from her. While Michelle read the words on the paper, although there was really only one word repeated, Gabriella blushed with embarrassment. "Gabby, don't you dare listen to those two..._Idiots_." Michelle looked at the paper again that had '_Slut_!' written all over it. "They're nothing but silly, childish girls. You are so much better than them."

"If I had just gone home last night instead of going to the _Pizzaria_."

Michelle didn't know what had happened the previous evening but she still said, "don't you _ever_ regret anything, Gabby. Life is too short for that. They had _no_ right to do this...Don't listen to them. They don't know what a wonderful person you are, Gabby." Gabriella gratefully smiled and Michelle hugged Gabriella tightly again. "While you're here," Michelle said and decided to change the subject, "Taylor's called for a scholastic decathlon meeting tomorrow after school. You able to come?"

"Yeah, I should be able to."

"_Brilliant_!" Michelle delightfully exclaimed, "I'll even make you some cookies. How about that?"

"Sounds great. Thanks, Michelle."

"You're very welcome, Honey. And you have my number, if you want to talk. I'm always here for you."

"Thank you." Gabriella warmly smiled. Michelle really was a lovely person. It was a shame that she was a senior. Gabriella certainly believed she needed her for her last year at East High. If only Gabriella was like Michelle...She often found herself wishing such things sometimes. In many ways, Michelle was like Taylor with their headstrong and motherly nature that they held. They knew how to take care of themselves. Gabriella wished she could do the same. These were the times when she knew she had problems.

* * *

><p>After her horrendous Friday where Sharpay and Heather had not left her alone for even a minute, Gabriella found herself pacing her bedroom on the Saturday evening. Her phone and Troy's number lay next to one another on her desk and she was really contemplating whether or not she should call him. Why else would he give her his number? But then, Gabriella couldn't help but think, <em>what if he did it because he felt sorry for me<em>?

But Gabriella found herself _really_ wanting to talk to him again. She felt at ease when she did and, for the first time, she wanted to tell him about her life as well as listening to his. But she had already been thinking about calling him for an hour. It sounded like a ridiculously long time and Gabriella knew that she should just make a decision; either call him, or don't. But every time she picked up her phone and dialled the numbers, she couldn't press the green button to actually _do_ it.

_Just call him_, Gabriella said. _The worst that can happen is that he doesn't want to talk to you_...

And that _was_ the worst that could happen but Gabriella didn't know if she could stand the humiliation, even if it would only be her and Troy that knew. Just thinking about him rejecting her call or telling her bluntly that he didn't want her to call him made her cheeks heat up and her stomach uncomfortably churn.

Then, suddenly, something kicked in and Gabriella grabbed her mobile, dialled the numbers and heard two rings...Then she decided that she didn't want to call him and cut it off before throwing the mobile onto her bed. Gabriella groaned. _I am such a wimp_, she thought. She fell backwards and collapsed on her bed with her hands over her face. If she could just sustain _some_ bravery then she could be talking to him by now. But her eyes widened when the sound of ringtone bellowed into the air...

Gabriella slowly sat up and took her phone in her hand. That was his number; Troy's number. He was calling her back. Caller I.D..._Damn_. Mumbling incoherent words under-her-breath, Gabriella scolded herself for not making the call anonymous because then she wouldn't be stuck in this terribly embarrassing situation. What would she say when he asked why she didn't wait for him to pick up? It had only been two rings, after all. She would have to think up of a quick excuse but she couldn't _not_ pick up either. He would assume she was ignoring him since he had rang her a couple of seconds after she hung up. There was no choice, she would have to pick it up.

"H...Hello?"

"_Gabriella_?"

"Y...Yeah, it's me. I think I...I lost signal when I tried calling you." She winced at her lie.

"_I thought you'd never call_."

* * *

><p><strong>girlwithbrowneyes<strong>:

Hello! Bonjour! Hola! I hope you are all very well. I have to say that I'm really enjoying this story and the reviews are wonderful. Will I hear from those who have favourited/alerted my story and not reviewed though? Would _LOVE_ to hear your thoughts.

Thank you to _Bluebell140_, _SimpleThings_, _pumpkinking5_, _dancedivaw1309_, _icebaby26_, _Fairyvixenmaiden_ and _sa7ah_! Big, _big_ hugs.

Hugs and Kisses,

Olivia.

_Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with the Disney/HSM franchise nor do I own any of the recognised characters; only the plot and my imagination._


	5. Chapter Four

A Chance At Happiness

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>Gabriella watched (with much amusement) how Taylor chewed her lip and narrowed her eyes into thin air while her shoulders slightly hunched over. <em>This<em> was her concentrated face. It was their scholastic decathlon meeting and the group needed to think of a good and interesting fund-raiser idea. Without it, there would be no scholastic decathlon. The school would only put money in if it was necessary but Taylor had always been determined to have the decathlon stand on its own two feet.

"We just need one good idea. One that will ensure we get enough money."

It happened every time. They would meet, get frustrated when they couldn't think of an idea and then they would finally make a decision on a previous idea that had once been regarded as silly or unworkable. This day was no different and the group were in the second stage. It was only a matter of time until they would _eventually_ decide on their fund-raising idea.

"Can we all agree now that we are _not_ having a bake sale?" Charlotte (a girl who shared many of Gabriella's classes) asked.

"Definitely not." Michelle agreed. "Not after my disastrous cupcakes last year."

"How do you not cook cupcakes properly?" Marcus (a fellow decathlon with fiery, red hair) snorted. "I remember having to spit it out in the bin. Not to mention the amount of people that ended up vomiting them back up." Michelle tried to glare but the corners of her mouth had been pulled upwards into a smile. "It was _disgusting_...But funny."

"Off the topic, people." Taylor snapped her fingers to get their attention. "We need to think of _this_ years idea. Lets not dwell on the past, okay?" Everyone nodded their heads. It was common knowledge to the scholastic decathlon group that Taylor could become rather on edge when it came to deadlines and today was the deadline to put in their fund-raiser idea.

"I still like the idea of a kissing booth." Michelle said and then resumed chewing on her pen.

"It's definitely one of the better suggestions." Taylor nodded her head and answered. "Okay then, well, who is in favour of the kissing booth?" Taylor and Michelle shot their hands up. As did three-quarters of the decathlon group -including Gabriella. "Brilliant, I think that settles it then. We'll host a decathlon kissing booth at the school carnival then. Now as captain of the team, I suggest that two of us do the accounting. I shall put myself up for that and, who else?"

"I'll do it." Amanda (a confident but unfortunately unattractive senior girl) said.

"Excellent." Taylor grinned. "The next thing we need, and I guess the most important, is the actual people to be at the kissing booth. I would say that...Four of us will need to do that. You can take shifts." The room went silent and the people nervously looked at each other. "Oh, come on. At least, _someone_ wants to do it, right?" Taylor searched for just one person but no one put themselves forward. "Fine. I'll have to choose."

"That's not fair!" Thomas squeaked (he was still a freshman who's voice had not completely broken yet). A couple of others agreed with Thomas out loud and Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed. "You could abuse your powers." Taylor looked at the freshman with a bored stare and he cowered back but he had already planted the seed.

"_Anyone_ who does it could abuse their power, Thomas." Taylor defensively replied.

"You could always spin round with your eyes close and whoever you stop at is the person you need."

"_Or_, you should stand with your back to us and throw a ball or something and the person who catches it is the one who is at the kissing booth!"

"That's stupid, Marcus...How about we have mathematical equations and those that fail to finish it in the quickest time are the people that take the shifts. It's logical, it's fair and it means that no one can abuse their powers."

"How about we draw from a hat?"

"_Thank you_! We finally have a good and _sensible_ suggestion." Taylor exclaimed and mouthed a separate 'thank you' to Gabriella. She smiled in response. "Okay, we'll draw from a hat. So, everybody write your name on a piece of paper and we'll...We'll use Marcus' hat." Taylor didn't ask. She took Marcus' hat from his head (despite his grumbles) and brought it back to her position at the head of the table.

The scholastic decathlon members hastily scribbled their names on paper and scrunched them up to put into the straw hat. When Taylor had received everyone's names (excluding Amanda and Taylor for they were accounting), she shook the hat to mix the papers up and then took a name out. Everyone waited with baited and nervous breath.

"Michelle."

She shrugged. "Fine."

"Paul."

"Oh, _man_." A rather good-looking junior, although he had an odd shaped nose, threw his pen down with disappointment.

"Chris."

"_Fuck_." Taylor shot him a stern look and the senior quickly mumbled an apology.

"Okay, and the last one is..._Paul_?" Taylor looked confused for a second before throwing it down. "Right, who put this back in the hat?" Michelle snorted and then apologised but Gabriella could see that she was trying to hold in the laughter. "I'll do that again...Pie? For Christ's sake, _who_ did this?" She asked and it was clear that Taylor was beginning to get angry.

"Sorry, Taylor." Marcus mumbled.

"Who else has put in silly names?" Taylor demanded.

"I thought it was _funny_!" Marcus defensively exclaimed. He looked shocked that Taylor didn't appear to get the joke, although most of the other members seemed to understand it."Pie..._Pie_! As in the number, _Pi_, not the food, Pie but it's spelt that way. It's like a pun, sort of!"

"I know what you were trying to do, Marcus. It's just not funny." Taylor told him and he looked slightly disheartened by her comment. But even Taylor cringed at how dorky their jokes could be. "Right then, the next and final person to be at the kissing booth is..." She swirled her hand in the hat, praying that no one else had put another silly name in there. When she opened it, her eyes excitedly gleamed and she smiled, "Gabriella."

"Wh..._What_?"

"Gabriella." Taylor read again and handed her the piece of crumbled paper for proof. Gabriella slowly took it and stared in shock. "Well then, now that we have our '_kissers_' and accountants, the rest of you are assigned to making posters, banners, flyers and to post them around the school. I'll go inform Mr. Matsui of our arrangements."

Taylor practically flew out of the classroom and the others packed their belongings away. It was Michelle that walked over to Gabriella and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be absolutely fine, Gabby."

"But I...People won't want to kiss _me_." Gabriella argued and she blushed.

"Gabby, we're the _scholastic decathlon_ team, how many people will be wanting to kiss _me_?" Michelle laughed. "Look, it's a long shot for all of us. Remember though, it's not _just_ East High students at the carnival; everyone's welcome. It'll only be a peck on the cheek or the lips. It's nothing to worry about. Who knows? You might even enjoy it." Michelle knew she was teasing Gabriella and she smiled when Gabriella's blush deepened. "Don't worry, like I said before, you'll be fine."

"Yeah...I'll be fine." Gabriella repeated.

* * *

><p>News around East High travelled fast.<p>

It had done the time Mrs. Western was fired because she was stealing school supplies and selling them off for extra money. It had been Mrs. Western's desperate attempt to pay her lawyer's fee after her messy divorce. Everyone knew about Tilly Baxter and how she tried bribing a teacher. In exchange for good grades, she'd give him "_anything_". And then there was the time Miss. Moor and Mr. Bexley had started up a secret relationship. In the first week, it was already old news to the East High community. For Gabriella, it wasn't any different and it only took an hour (at the most) for everyone to find out who was doing the kissing booth at the carnival.

And, of course, _everyone_ meant Heather and Sharpay.

"Montez, you honestly think that people will want to kiss _you_?" Sharpay leant over her desk and whispered into Gabriella's ear. Gabriella always hated Geography because her teacher had a seating plan. A horrible one at that. Miss. Dawn had put Sharpay behind her and Heather to her right. "No one will want to kiss you."

"Only if they're mad or blind." Heather mumbled and Sharpay sniggered behind her hand.

"_Problem_, girls?" Miss. Dawn asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, Miss." Heather sweetly replied. "No problem, at all."

Heather and Sharpay were silent for a minute. "Just to warn you, Montez, people will be running away from you at the carnival." Sharpay muttered into Gabriella's ear. "The only way someone will be kissing you is if _you_ pay _them_." Gabriella tried blocking them out. She hunched over and continued to write her answers and read the textbook.

Sharpay and Heather _finally_ gave up on their teasing. They hated it when they didn't have the freedom to say what they wanted to her and their Geography teacher really didn't like whispering and, so, Heather and Sharpay were often the centre of attention when Miss. Dawn would threaten to give them detentions if they weren't quiet. But, when Gabriella thought it was all over for that class, a small and folded up note landed on her desk. She looked right – Heather was busy reading a passage in the textbook. She looked left – next to her was Tamsin Michaels. Gabriella hardly knew the girl, if at _all_. It couldn't have been her.

Then a twitch caught her attention. Gabriella looked passed Tamsin and saw Ryan gesturing for her to open the note. She cautiously reached for it (she was completely stumped as to what Ryan could have written to her about) and unfolded the paper. In that same, neat and rounded writing, it read, '_Are you really doing a kissing booth at the carnival?_' Gabriella faced Ryan's curious face and silently nodded.

Ryan swallowed and his lips turned downwards into a frown. He looked upset, _disheartened_ even. He had honestly hoped that it had been a joke or just another rumour in East High. He really didn't like the idea of strangers (really just the thought of people who weren't him) kissing Gabriella. He had clear intentions and Ryan planned for Gabriella to feel the same way. Just a little _wooing_ here and _wooing_ there. She would be putty in his hands. In Ryan's mind, it was the _perfect_ plan! They would be the next biggest thing – _bigger_ than Angelina and Brad! Although he would never tell anyone, Ryan had even fantasised about Gabriella walking down an isle in a beautiful, white dress.

He was a good guy and he could make Gabriella happy. He had first thought the kissing booth to be a fantastic idea, he could get a kiss from Gabriella and maybe (even boys had their visions) she'd feel the sparks and confess her love for him _there_ and _then_. But, when he really thought about it, he realised that it wouldn't _just_ be him that was kissing Gabriella. It could be _anybody_! And that simply didn't settle well with him. Gabriella could read from his expression that it wasn't his favourite idea.

Gabriella didn't really know if she should reply back to Ryan. Should she say _sorry_ for partaking in the kissing booth? Although, she wondered, why should she apologise when it _wasn't_ her fault and, honestly, it wasn't any of his business? He didn't own her (Ryan knew this himself) and she still had _never_ given him any reason to believe their relationship was romantic. Gabriella wouldn't even call them _friends_! They hardly knew each other and Gabriella didn't intend on changing that. Gabriella continued to ponder, should she apologise? But the light, short _buzzing_ from her jacket pocket stopped her thoughts.

'_Hey, how are you coping at school? Got yourself a detention yet?_'

Gabriella broke out into a smile. Not only had Troy been texting her rather frequently but he had even begun sending three kisses after every one. It sounded so _girlish_ (three kisses, blah, blah, blah) and she knew it but it still made her feel giddy. She told herself that she shouldn't be getting excited about this but she couldn't stop her stomach from doing little back-flips whenever she saw his name light up on her phone. She begun to reply (even knowing that Miss. Dawn would give her a detention and confiscate her phone if she was caught – something she wouldn't have even considered doing because of the consequences!) '_Coping well enough and of course I haven't! I'm too good for that. Do I suspect you always got detentions when you were at school?_'

Gabriella shoved the phone back inside her pocket just as Miss. Dawn asked for their work to be handed in. Since Troy distracted her, Gabriella scribbled the rest of her answer down – she didn't even care if it wasn't to her usual standard right then. All she wanted was a text back from Troy. She liked learning new things about him. He was intriguing and he seemed just as interested in getting to know her. Gabriella returned to her seat and hastily checked her mobile. No reply. _Damn_, she was becoming rather obsessive. It had only been a minute since she'd sent it. _Give him a little time, Gabriella_. She told herself and if her mind had eyes, they would have been rolling.

The class sat in silence for several minutes until the bell rang after everyone had handed in their work. Miss. Dawn's students (no matter what time of day) always departed quickly. Even Gabriella was eager to leave; it was always so _awkward_ whenever they had to sit, doing _nothing_, in complete quiet. When Gabriella reached her locker and was away from prying eyes, she pulled her mobile back out again. She stood as close to the locker as possible to make sure no one could see her mobile.

_One New Message_: _Troy_

She would have squealed if she hadn't been in a public place! '_Me? Bad? Never! I would just stay in the detention room and keep Chad company. That's all. By the way, I'm finishing work early today. Do you want to meet up and get a bite to eat?_' His invitation almost made her heart stop. Texting was one thing but meeting up? For Gabriella, it was kind of a big deal. It was easy hiding behind texts when you could think about your answers but when they'd be face-to-face, she might look like an _idiot_. He could realise just how much of a social _loser_ she really was. Did she want him to see her stammering and stuttering over her words? Was it wise to meet up when she knew her mind would go completely _blank_ and she would make it awkward?

'_I'd like that._'

It was a risk she was going to take and she was going to _enjoy_ taking it.

* * *

><p>"What are you smiling about?"<p>

Troy looked to his right. Chad suspiciously stared at him. "Nothing." Troy shrugged.

"Doubt that, Hoops." Chad instantly replied with a smirk. "Want to tell me something?"

"No." Troy shrugged again. "I just remembered something that was funny."

"What?"

"Oh, _um_, I forgot it now."

Chad narrowed his eyes with suspicion again but, then, he rolled his eyes. It _was_ something Troy would absentmindedly do – forget things in a short space of time. Chad wasn't much better himself. Besides, it _had_ been a busy day at the garage with unexpected cars rolling up with problems after problems. Troy was probably just tired.

"How is Matilda?" Troy casually changed the subject.

"Er...Good, I suppose." Now it was Troy's turn to look suspiciously at his friend. "What I mean is, is I haven't spoken to her for a couple of days. She's been busy, I've been busy, we haven't had much time for each other recently. I haven't even had time to call her."

"So, there's hope for Sharpay yet." Troy chuckled.

"_Don't_ tell her that." Chad sternly warned. "I hardly know the girl and _you_ are putting ideas into her head."

"I am not!" Troy defended.

"I should damn well hope not, Bolton." Chad replied but found himself with an amused smile. "And don't tell Matilda. She'd flip a fucking lid if she knew that another girl was interested." Chad sighed. "Sometimes she's just a bit _too_ jealous."

"Getting too much for you?"

"A bit. Don't get me wrong, I still love her and everything _but_..."

"Well, from the very beginning I told you that she was the jealous type." Troy smirked and Chad threw a dirty rag at Troy's head – it only narrowly missed him. "What? It's _true_! It's been four years though, you lasted way longer than I thought you would." Chad chuckled.

"I even surprised myself." He replied.

"What about that other girl?" Troy curiously wondered. He turned and casually leant against a car bonnet. "The one from the park?"

"Uh, I haven't seen her." Chad quickly replied.

"But you _want_ to." Troy smirked. He knew Chad and he knew the tone Chad had to his voice. It was the same one he had had when he first met Matilda. It was also the same tone he had when he wanted a car and a university scholarship and when he wanted to defeat the West High Knights in their final basketball game. Troy knew exactly what that tone meant.

Chad nervously cleared his throat. "I...I don't know. I _did_ have a good time when I met her."

"I'm sure you'll see her again. You take Lambchop" (Chad's black Labrador) "for a walk every day! Just walk in the park every time. Never know, _she_ might be thinking the same thing. Maybe then you will get some balls to ask for her number." Troy teased.

"I didn't ask for her number because I have a _girlfriend_. Remember?" Chad replied.

"It's just a _number_! It's not cheating!" Troy argued.

"Matilda wouldn't see it that way." Chad told him. "You know that."

"Fair enough. Look, I'm not _trying_ to make you cheat on Matilda. You know, of all people, how I feel about cheating." Chad nodded. Troy did have strict morals about it for his own reasons. "But you _clearly_ want this girls number. You might not even want to date her, you might just want her as a friend? Or, maybe, Lambchop wants a friend." Chad chuckled. Troy looked at the clock. "I'm finishing up early. You should, too."

"Yeah, maybe I will." Chad nodded.

Troy looked at the clock again. Little did he know, Gabriella was doing the same thing.

* * *

><p>Troy wasn't used to this – being nervous that is. Anyone who knew Troy would tell you that he had always been rather confident when it came to members of the opposite sex. He supposed it was down to his captaincy in basketball and boxing. He was a <em>leader<em> and when they won, he was praised for days (_weeks_ even) afterwards. If they lost, people would sympathise and boost his morale further. But looking at Troy now, while he waited for Gabriella, you wouldn't ever have believed he was nervous at all! He casually leant against his truck with his hands in his pockets. Hardly a position a nervous person would be in.

"Hi, Troy."

Troy swiftly whipped round when he heard Gabriella's sweet voice say his name. "Gabriella." He burst into a friendly smile. "Hi." Gabriella couldn't contain her own smile and for a few seconds, they both stood there, smiling. "Shall we go in?" Troy suggested. He nodded his head toward the entrance of _Amber Lounge_ (a bar that Gabriella wouldn't stereotypically enter).

When they entered, Gabriella could hear the sound of pool being played. There were laughs and jeers and general chatter from all directions and she could see the bar where pints of beer were being passed over the table. Gabriella _really_ wasn't used to these scenes. Was she even allowed in here? It didn't look like it got a lot of teenage customers. There were many young people but Gabriella would probably say they were twenty-four (at the very least). That, of course, excluded Troy who had seemed to notice Gabriella's anxious expression.

"If you don't want to be here, then I can take you somewhere else." He kindly offered. Troy had taken her hand to get her attention and to assure her that she was safe. Troy didn't want her to think he was untrustworthy or _dangerous_. "Seriously Gabriella, just tell me where you want to go."

Gabriella realised she hadn't responded to him the first time and quickly shook her head. "No. No, this is fine. Really, it is." Troy raised his eyebrows. It was a look that Gabriella interpreted to be Troy making sure she really wanted to stay and she wasn't just being polite. "I've never been here, that's all. I didn't even know it existed...Not what I was expecting, either."

"Gabriella, if you're uncomfortable-"

"Troy," Gabriella smiled at his concern, "I want to stay here."

"Positive?"

"Definitely."

Troy was _finally_ satisfied that Gabriella did, indeed, want to stay at the _Amber Lounge_ and he took her to a small booth. It had a round table in the middle and it had one long seat in a semi-circle (which had comfy padding over it) around the table. It was private and intimate but gave them a full view of the bar around them. The lights were dimmed around the bar except for the actual bar itself and Gabriella had to admit that it was rather a nice place (despite her first impressions).

"What can I get you?" A pretty, red-headed waitress (with tattoos up and down her arms) asked.

"Is a soda good for you?" Troy asked Gabriella. She nodded. "Can we get two sodas, please and I'll have a...Double cheeseburger with chips. You decided yet?" Gabriella nodded and ordered the same as Troy. "So, you're not like Kelsi then who _always_ wants salad." He had a charming grin and Gabriella shook her head. "I like that."

"Um, so, do you come to this place often?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I suppose I do. My Dad knows the owner and I usually tagged along. I've always enjoyed it here because of the people but I began to like it even more when I noticed that not _one_ person from East High knew about it. Or, at least, never came in." Troy explained and Gabriella found herself very intrigued. Why would the champion of East High want to get away from the people that loved him? Gabriella never wanted to see her peers because she didn't know them well enough.

"Why did you not want people from East High in here?"

"It was a place I had to myself. It's kind of selfish but I didn't have to _share_ this with anyone else." Troy explained. "When I was at East High, _everyone_ knew my business. I can't lie to you, when people first took an interest in me, I _loved_ it. I loved the attention and the praise but it quickly wore off. It was boring because people didn't know _me_, they just knew my name and my face and something that may or may not have happened."

"You were like a celebrity."

"I suppose I was, in many ways." Troy replied. "I'd much rather be the kid that no one knew though." The waitress came back with their drinks and Troy and Gabriella thanked her before they returned to their conversation. "It's much easier to find your real friends when you're not known...Sorry, it sounds like I boasting about my popularity or something." Troy ran his hand through his hair with embarrassment.

"No, you don't. You're just telling the truth. I think it would have been worse if you claimed _not_ to be popular at all when you really knew that you were." Gabriella replied with honesty. "I can't stand it when people do the pretend modesty thing when they're only fishing for compliments." Troy agreed.

"How come I never saw you when I was at East High?" Troy questioned – although it was more to himself than anything.

"I was the girl that stayed in the classroom for the better half of my freshman year." Gabriella explained. When she finished, she blushed when she realised how it sounded but that _was_ what she had done and it better that Troy knew it now. "I wanted to make a good impression and I wanted the good grades."

"What about the cafeteria? I would have seen you at some point."

"Maybe you did? You just can't remember it." Gabriella shrugged. "But, my friend, Taylor and I don't usually eat the canteen unless it's raining or too cold." Troy's furrowed brow asked her to elaborate. "We sit outside. Drags less attention to ourselves."

"By sitting in a place that _no one_ else does?"

"When you say it like _that_, it sounds like we _do_ want attention!" She exclaimed and they both smiled. "It's like a secret place. It's on top of the school where the science club sometimes do their experiments on plants. But they don't go there often themselves. Taylor and I have never met anyone else on the roof so I expect that few know about it."

"I know." Troy said. "I used to go there when I needed to chill out at school. It's a nice place."

"Yeah, it is."

"I never knew others used it. If my friends knew I was up there surrounded by _flowers_...Well, I don't even want to _know_ what my nickname would be then." Gabriella giggled. "Of all the times I went up there and I never bumped into you. Huh...You know, I wish I had. Met you before, I mean."

"You like to have your own space a lot." Gabriella pointed out. "First this place and then the roof."

"You make me sound anti-social." Troy chuckled. "But, sometimes you need to have some time to yourself. For me, being at school, there was _never_ a dull moment. There was always something happening; something funny, something exciting, something weird or strange or shocking. You could never just have a boring day. Everything was constantly fired at you."

"It's the same for our year." Gabriella replied. "But I normally stay out of it. I'm not popular. I don't have that problem."

"You're not missing out on anything, trust me."

"How has your boxing training been?" Gabriella asked.

"Tough but good." Troy answered. "I was actually, um, going to ask you, er, something." Troy mentally kicked himself. Something? He wanted to ask her _something_? He nervously chuckled at his words and Gabriella couldn't help but hold an amused smile. "What I meant was, um...I was wondering if you would like to come to my boxing match?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled. She hadn't said 'yes' but she hadn't said 'no' either, that was a good start. "Don't feel like you _have_ to come. I won't mind. It's probably not your thing and I really _won't_ be offended if you don't want to."

"Actually, I'd like to watch your match." Gabriella shyly replied. Although it wasn't a date, he still _wanted_ to see her again. Gabriella also found boxing interesting enough. Well, she did _now_. Troy seemed to make everything so much more _exciting_. "I think it'd be...Cool. When is it?"

"Oh, er," Troy appeared to be momentarily surprised that she had agreed, "this Friday. Tomorrow. It starts at seven at University of Albuquerque. We normally use their gym for our fights. Is that good for you?" Gabriella nodded. "Well, _great_. I'll make sure I get you a good seat." He nudged her gently and they sat in silence for a few seconds. Both with smiles on their faces.

However, the smile slipped off Gabriella's face when she realised something. She tentatively asked. "Will Sharpay and Heather be there?" Like a mirror image, Troy's smile dropped into a frown. He hadn't thought about _that_ one. He hadn't even remembered that they weren't exactly..._Fans_ of Gabriella.

"Er...I'm not sure. Sometimes they show up and sometimes they don't. I could...I could tell them not to come." Troy offered.

"No, I don't want to stop your family from coming." Gabriella said. "Maybe...Maybe I shouldn't come."

"_No_!" Troy exclaimed. He was very quick to say so and almost knocked over his drink in the process. He looked embarrassed for a second and then softly continued. "I mean, no. Don't _not_ come. I _want_ you to come. I invited you! Besides, my family have been loads of times and it's not like it's my last match. They can see me another time. Please," he looked at Gabriella with sincerity in his eyes. "I _really_ want you to come."

Gabriella hesitated. She anxiously chewed her lip as she pondered. Should she go? Was it the best thing for her to do so? What if Sharpay or Heather found out? What if _Kelsi_ found out? What would they say...What would they _do_? But, she did _really_ want to see him play. Actually, she just really wanted to _see_ him again. And he _did_ invite her, as he had said. It would be rude to turn down an invitation...

"Okay." She said.

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll come."

Troy broke out into a smile. "Great. I look forward to it."

"And you're sure you're alright with not having Sharpay and Heather there?"

"I already told you, they've seen me before and they'll see me again just not tomorrow." Troy cheerfully replied. "Look, I know those two can be very _domineering_ and the things I saw last week at the diner...I...I just wanted to tell you that they're not always like that. I've never seen them like that..._I'm_ not like that."

"I know."

"And I want to apologise on their behalf. They...They're high school girls that can sometimes be immature and say nasty things to people. Probably because they think they're being _cool_. I don't know but...What I'm trying to say is...I'm going to try and get them to stop. Not just with you but with everyone. I honestly _never_ knew they said things like that to people and I especially don't want them saying those things to _you_."

"Troy, don't go to all that trouble. I'm used to it."

"But you _shouldn't_ be!" Troy argued. "I don't _want_ you to be."

"Well, thank you." Gabriella smiled. "It's very..."

"Noble? Heroic? _Amazing_?"

"I was going to say _nice_ but they all work, too." Gabriella laughed.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur. They laughed and ate and shared stories and then laughed some more. When it was time for Gabriella to leave, she _really_ didn't want to go. She was having such a great time with Troy. For once, she was comfortable and not so anxious. But, she had school the next morning and if her _parents_ knew she was staying out late, they would make sure she wasn't allowed to leave the house for a week. Fortunately, Louisa was keeping her secret like a saint – although Louisa never knew it was a boy she was spending time with.

"Thanks for this evening, Troy." Gabriella said. Troy had walked her to her car.

"You're welcome. I had a great time with you, tonight." He confessed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Gabriella agreed that they had, indeed, had a wonderful time and he paused, taking in her features under the dim street light. Her skin looked soft and her hair looked black in the night rather than its normal dark brown. Her nose was button-like and her cheekbones were more prominent than he remembered. Then, those _eyes_. They really were the window to Gabriella's soul. They were kind and caring and a gorgeous dark brown. Without really thinking, Troy leant down to her (Gabriella was rather petite against his tall stature) and kissed her cheek. His lips lingered and he could hear Gabriella's breathing slightly quicken. She had smelled so sweet, too; like roses or lilies or some sort of flower.

"Night, Gabriella."

"G'night, Troy."

* * *

><p>"Gabby! Where <em>were<em> you last night?" Taylor dramatically asked. "I tried calling but you wouldn't pick up."

"Sorry, I was, um...I was out." Gabriella quickly replied.

It had been a little bit _too_ quickly and Taylor's eyes suspiciously narrowed. "Where?"

"Just...Out."

A smirk pulled on Taylor's lips. "With a certain _Mr_. _Evans_, maybe?"

"No."

"Oh, Gabby, come on. It was Ryan, wasn't it?" Gabriella shook her head. "Gabs, I'm your _best_ _friend_. You can tell me anything. I promise you that I won't tease you about it if it was Ryan." Taylor said, holding her hand over her heart and a grin on her face.

"I _didn't_ see Ryan, last night."

"Then, where were you?"

"I told you. I was out. With...With my parents." Gabriella lied.

"Okay, well, I called your house phone yesterday and Louisa told me that your parents were at some charity event and _you_ were out with a friend." Taylor replied and Gabriella winced. _Damn_, she'd been caught. "Now, Kelsi and Martha were doing something for Heather last night and I know that because they told me earlier that day and, _so_, the only other person I can think of is Ryan Evans..."

"It wasn't Ryan."

"Then, _who_?" Gabriella hesitated causing Taylor to sigh. "Why can't you tell me?"

"If I tell you who it is, you have to promise me you won't ever repeat it." Gabriella said and Taylor nodded. Gabriella's expression was so serious. Taylor nervously gulped. Who was Gabriella hanging out with? An ex-convict? A _murderer_? _Who_? "It's...It's Troy Bolton. That's who I was with last night. He took me out for dinner."

"Oh...Wow." Taylor stared. That was not what she had been expecting. "Wait, as in Heather Bolton's older _brother_?"

"Yeah, that's him." Gabriella quietly said with a nod of her head.

"_Jesus_." Taylor breathed out. Her mouth was agape and she furiously blinked with surprise. Then, all of a sudden, Taylor gave a broad smile and she nudged Gabriella. "_Nice_ one. How did you bag him? He's _hot_." Gabriella giggled. She had been quite nervous about telling Taylor. She had worried Taylor wouldn't approve somehow but, clearly, that wasn't the case. "How was it? Last night, I mean?"

"Really good. _Great_." Gabriella beamed.

"No wonder you can't stop smiling today." Taylor nudged her again. "God, if Heather found out."

"But, she won't." Gabriella suddenly frowned. "You can't tell _anyone_. You're the only other person besides Troy and I that know. I want to keep it that way." Taylor nodded, swearing to keep secrecy. "Thank you. I don't even want to know what Heather would do to me if she found out. I mean, it's not like we're _dating_ but I know she wouldn't be happy to know I was hanging out with him."

"Well, it sounds like to me that last _night_ was a date." Taylor smirked. "You lucky thing."

Gabriella couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

* * *

><p><strong>girlwithbrowneyes:<strong>

Hello! How are you all? Thank you to all my readers and subscribers and, especially, my reviewers. Really, your reviews made me giddy. Thank you very, very much for reading!

Thank you to _mbaby45_, _silenceeverything_, _SimpleThings_, _Bluebell140_, _pumpkinking5_, _sar7ah_, _Fairyvixenmaiden_, _ilovesmiles_ and _icebaby26_. Mucho gracias and mucho, mucho, _mucho_ love!

Hugs and Kisses,

Olivia.

_Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with the Disney/HSM franchise nor do I own any of the recognised characters; only the plot and my imagination._


	6. Chapter Five

A Chance At Happiness

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Gabriella winced as another punch flew to Troy's face. How he could keep fighting when someone else's fists were getting in the way was beyond Gabriella. Especially with those boxing gloves being so <em>large<em>. Gabriella gasped as a punch went into Troy's stomach; the blow caused him to stumble back. Gabriella wanted to cover her face with her hands to hide her from the scene in front but, at the same time, she also wanted to see what happened next.

Boxing was an intriguing game when you thought of it strategically. The punches had to be carried out at the right time and at the right moment. One wrong move and you could be knocked out in a second. Gabriella noticed how every punch that Troy took, the more determined he was to fight his opponent. Troy stumbled back a little further when he ducked the punch the opposition threw. Clearly, he had not expected the opponents next move and the opposition (who was wearing blue gloves and, fittingly, Gabriella had mentally named "Blue") recognised this and tried to corner Troy.

Gabriella could practically see a look of glee on Blue's face. He knew that Troy had few options and Gabriella continued to watch with much worry. It was one of those moments when you wanted to watch _but_, at the same time, you wanted to look away. Gabriella found that time dramatically slowed down. Every step that Troy took back and every step that Blue took forward was _painfully_ slow. Gabriella waited with anticipation and she felt the nerves that Troy should have; although his face was one of such determination that he looked ready, not worried – Gabriella supposed that gave _some_ comfort to her.

Blue: another step forward. Troy: another step back.

Troy was basically cornered in the ring and Gabriella nervously held her breath. But, with one, powerful swing, Troy knocked Blue back quite a few steps. It took a little while for Blue to recover (Gabriella assumed it had been more from the shock of suddenly being hit when he had been so confident of a win) and Gabriella realised she needn't have been worried at all. Troy had known what he was doing all along. He knew that Blue would be confident. He knew that Blue would strike when he was in the corner and he _knew_ that Blue would not be expecting such an almighty comeback.

Before Gabriella could even blink, Troy had taken his advantage and thrown quick punches to Blue. The latter couldn't take anymore and he fell with a _thud_ to the ring floor. They counted and then it was all over. Troy had won. Gabriella let out a relieved breath – one she had not realised she'd been holding. He roared victoriously and his boxing team dramatically cheered and chanted joyously. The crowd (at least, those supporting Troy's team) loudly screamed. The atmosphere was rather unbelievable and Gabriella could only clap and smile giving the occasional _whoop_!

In a matter of seconds, Troy was engulfed by his team as they celebrated their win. However, somehow through the screams and cheers and chants, Gabriella and Troy managed to catch eye contact. Her smile widened and she blushed when Troy sent her a cheeky wink. Their eyes couldn't hold on for much longer and Troy was taken away to the Dean of the University of Albuquerque who was waiting with medals and the winner's trophy. Gabriella heard a few girls behind her squeal and gossip at how Troy had winked at _them_. Gabriella could only stifle a laugh and she felt so happy in that moment for reasons she wasn't entirely sure herself. One wink couldn't send her stomach into a flurry, could it?

She wasn't going to answer that.

The giving of the medals and the trophy didn't take that long and the crowd soon became sparse when the teams went into their separate changing rooms. But Gabriella had promised Troy that she would stay and she remained true to her word and patiently waited on the bleachers. There were a few stragglers, many of them friends and girlfriends of the opposition and of Troy's team, too. Troy also remained true to his word and he didn't take too long to change. He quickly exited the changing rooms, newly washed in clean clothes and with wet hair. Gabriella noticed that even after a fight with the few bruises, he was still incredibly handsome.

"Hi." He breathed out. His smile wide and welcoming.

"Hi." She returned.

"How did you like the game? Hope it didn't bore you, too much." Troy grinned.

"No, it really didn't." Gabriella shook her head. The corners of her mouth pulled upwards and reaching her eyes. It matched Troy's own smile which had grown when he'd heard of Gabriella's excitement in watching his game. "Congratulations. You were _amazing_. I never knew boxing could be so..._Thrilling_!"

"Thanks. Although, I have to admit, I thought I was a goner at one point."

"You looked as cool as a cucumber at every moment." Gabriella replied, although there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"...I looked shit scared, didn't I?"

"Maybe, just a little bit." Gabriella admitted and Troy laughed.

"I don't know if you'd be interested or not but the team, they want to celebrate our victory with some drinks. I don't mind if you don't want to come and we can totally go somewhere else if you don't but they said you're welcome to join. Some of the others have their friends and girlfriends so it's not like it'd be you on your lonesome and a boxing team." He explained and he had a sweet and, quite, shy smile that tugged at his lips.

"I think that sounds good." Gabriella smiled.

"Great!" Troy exclaimed. "The others shouldn't be long. However, saying that, John likes to look at himself in the mirror for a good thirty minutes before deciding to leave." Gabriella giggled. "I think you'll like everyone, though. We can be really loud when we get together but it's always fun."

"I don't doubt it."

The couple continued chatting for quite a few minutes after and, as predicted by Troy, John had been the last one out with not even a hair out of place. The opposition had all left the gym and when everyone from Troy's team were ready to go, they left the University and headed off to a nearby bar. It was loud and rowdy, much different from Amber's Lounge, but it completely suited them as the group (accompanied by girlfriends and friends) were loud and rowdy themselves.

As captain, Troy had been nominated to get everyone their first drinks. Gabriella couldn't deny that she was nervous when he left her by herself with a group full of strangers and she half expected to be ignored. Yet, she was wrong. The person next to her, a young man not much younger or older than Troy, turned to face her with a warm and friendly smile.

"You're Gabriella, right?"

"Yes." Gabriella shyly nodded.

"I'm Alex." He held his hand out and Gabriella shook it. "It's nice to put a name to a face." Gabriella didn't answer this time; instead, her brow furrowed and Alex smirked. "Didn't Troy tell you? He's been talking about you quite a bit. In fact, I feel like I already know you with amount of times Troy's managed to add you into the conversation."

Gabriella blushed. "I hope they're all good things."

"_Oh_, they're good things. They're _very_ good things, don't you worry your pretty, little head." Alex teased.

"Alex, _please_ tell me that you're not scaring Gabriella." Troy said, handing Gabriella her drink and sitting between Gabriella and Alex and he sat comfortably close to Gabriella so his hand went round the back of the seat.

"_Of course not_! What do you take me for, Troy?"

"I take you for a complete shit-stiter, my friend." Troy teased and, in a boyish manner, he grabbed Alex putting his head under his arm and rubbed his head with his fist. Alex uncomfortably grunted and Gabriella giggled as the former tried escaping from Troy's grasp. But, how easy was that when Troy was the captain (and clearly the best) of the boxing team?

"_Get off_!" Alex wriggled around and Gabriella continued to laugh as his cheeks went red. "Okay, Bolton, I give, I _give_!" Troy smirked and he let go of Alex's neck. The latter then sat up and rubbed the back of his neck whilst playfully glaring at Troy. "_You_ owe me a drink."

"_What_! Why?"

"You could have made me bald, Bolton. _Bald_!"

Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella loudly laughed. After Gabriella's first encounter with Alex, it was a really enjoyable and relaxed evening; one full of laughs and jokes and teases. Every member of the team, their friends and other halves were fun and lively; especially Alex who was basically the life of the party. By the end of the evening, Gabriella was exhausted. She had laughed harder than ever before and it was reaching midnight when Troy asked if she wanted to go.

It had been arranged that Taylor would take Gabriella to the University and Troy would drop her home when they were finished. It had been Troy's idea and, honestly, his motives behind it had been so he could spend just that little bit more time with the brunette. Gabriella welcomed his idea with open arms, the same idea in her own mind.

Gabriella happily, although tiredly, got into Troy's truck and let out a contented sigh. The evening had been such fun and she hoped she'd be able to do the same again at a later date. Right now, however, she was tired but the journey home was as relaxed as anything. The more time she spent with Troy, the easier it was to just be around him.

"You're friends are _crazy_!" Gabriella heartily giggled.

"You think they're crazy? You should meet, Chad. He's in a _whole_ different world." Troy replied.

"Chad? He's the one you've been friends with since kindergarten, right?"

"Right."

"That's cute. I met Taylor when I was in middle school." Gabriella answered. "But she's still the best. I honestly couldn't imagine being around without her." She said and Troy smiled. "If you had any problems, no matter what it was, you would go to Taylor. But she also has a temper on her." Gabriella's eyes slightly widened. She was thinking back to those times that Taylor had been fuming. "You do _not_ want to be on the wrong side of Taylor McKessie. She would, no doubt, rip you apart in _seconds_."

"She sounds...Interesting." Troy chuckled.

"She's lovely really. And she knows basically _everything_. Ask her a question and she'll know it."

"You clearly think very highly of her."

"I really do. She's my best friend...I suppose it's because she's always been there, you know." Gabriella explained. "Whenever I've needed someone, she's been right there. She'd drop everything for her friends if they wanted her to...She has brilliant timing." Gabriella fondly smiled.

"The same can not be said for Chad. He has horrendous timing." Troy replied and his face scrunched into a wince. "I remember when we were at East High and we were in this English exam." He began to tell his story. "Chad and I had no clue what we were doing. We'd been playing basketball instead but we had decided that morning to help each out during it."

"So, you cheated." Gabriella added.

"Not _cheated_, just helped one another when we needed it." Troy replied.

"Cheated." Gabriella corrected.

"Fine then, we were _cheating_, although I would still call it helping each out." Troy playfully glared and Gabriella sent him a cheeky smile. "Anyway, we were basically passing notes with questions and answers. It was working really well and then, the teacher decided to walk around and see how we were doing instead of the marking they'd been doing before. So, when the teacher was walking up our aisle, Chad was sitting next to me, he decides to pass me the note, right in front of the teacher. Needless to say, we got a detention every day after school for a week." Troy said. "My Dad was _livid."_

"Serves you right for cheating." Gabriella teased.

"Oh, and _you _have never cheated before?"

"Of course I haven't!" Gabriella defended.

"Likely story."

"I haven't, I don't need to cheat because I _study_."

"I'm afraid I don't know the meaning of that word." Troy said and Gabriella heartedly laughed again.

They reached Gabriella's house in good time. To the both of them, it felt like it had been too quick and wished for more time. Troy slowly pulled up in front of Gabriella's house and stepped out of his car along with Gabriella before walking her to the door like a gentleman. Gabriella stifled a yawn but Troy saw her do this and smiled to himself.

"Thanks again for coming tonight." Troy said. "Seriously, I'm really glad you came, it's been a great night."

"I enjoyed myself. I'd like to come to more of your matches." She quickly added. "If that's alright with you."

"_Definitely_! I'd love for you to come see more." Gabriella yawned again. "I'll leave you to get to bed."

She gratefully smiled and Troy leant in. At first, Gabriella thought he was going to kiss her cheek like he'd done before but, then, she realised he wasn't aiming for cheek; he was aiming for her lips. He hadn't planned on this himself but she looked so irresistible standing there that he couldn't help himself. Gabriella didn't even attempt to move and she licked her lips with anticipation. He drew nearer and nearer and Gabriella found herself angling her head upwards. His lips were so close, she could feel his breath on her face. It was warm and comforting. His lips brushed against hers and Gabriella felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and then, just as their lips were about to touch again-

Troy's phone loudly rang.

"Damn it." He irritably muttered. Gabriella felt her cheeks heat up. She fully registered that they almost kissed. God, how she wanted that kiss so _badly_! He pulled his phone out of his pocket and rolled his eyes, holding it up for Gabriella to see. Chad's name lighting up. "I told you the boy had bad timing."

* * *

><p>"I am so <em>jealous<em>!"

Gabriella dipped her head down and shyly smiled. It was Monday morning and the moment Gabriella had stepped onto East High premises, Taylor pounced wanting all the information from Friday night. They had hastily made their way up to the roof. It meant that they would be comfortably alone and no one could eavesdrop and hear them; especially Heather and Sharpay and Kelsi.

"And he told his _family_ not to come to that match, just so _you_ could watch it?" Gabriella nodded and she couldn't hide the smile that pulled on her lips. "Wow, that's something. Well, there's no doubt about it, he _definitely_ likes you!" Taylor exclaimed and Gabriella blushed. "I can't believe it! _Troy Bolton_!"

"Taylor, don't shout it." Gabriella scolded and, although there was no one, nervously looked around. "Anyone could hear you."

"We're on the school _roof_, how many people could actually hear me?"

"You honestly don't realise how loud you are, do you?"

"It's my greatest flaw." Taylor dramatically sighed, placing the back of her hand on her forehead and then giggled with Gabriella. "Anyway, enough about me, back to Bolton, when are you going to be seeing him again?"

"I...I don't know." Gabriella honestly replied. "We haven't planned anything but we're texting a lot." She paused. "You really think he's interested?"

"Are you kidding me? Of _course_ he's interested, you numbskull!" Taylor said and looked stunned at Gabriella. "You think he'd go to all that trouble to make sure you could watch the match, take you out for dinner, meet his boxing friends if he didn't like you even a little bit?" Taylor made a very fair point.

"I suppose." Gabriella said. "Also...We...Well...We almost," she lowered her voice, "kissed."

Taylor would have screamed if she knew Gabriella wouldn't hit her for it. "Really?" Gabriella shyly nodded. "That's _great_! How could you even question him being interested when you almost kissed? More importantly, why did you not tell me this sooner." Gabriella shrugged. "You should have called me straight after, no matter what the time, Girl...Wait, but how did you _almost_ kiss?"

"His phone rang."

"Oh, that's shit." Gabriella nodded in much agreement. "I bet it was one of his friends."

"Yeah, Chad."

"Knew it. Men have such bad timing. Well, _most_ of them."

Gabriella nodded again but sighed when she heard the school bell ring. "Come on, we better get to homeroom before Darbus flips a lid."

* * *

><p>That evening, when Gabriella returned home after her ballet practice, she had expected to go straight to her room in order to complete her homework. It was how her Monday's usually went and why should this be any different? Instead, she found herself face-to-face with her parents. They looked very proper (as always) in their suits and stern (as always). How long had they been waiting by the door for her to return? Gabriella wondered to herself.<p>

"Gabriella," he mother began with the same sharp and controlling voice, "your Father and I needed to speak with you." Gabriella nodded, waiting for them to continue. "This Saturday, there will be a social event. It is for your Father's business so, naturally, it will be hosted here." Gabriella nodded, again. It wasn't unusual for her parents' business parties to be held at home.

"We expect you to be on your very _best_ behaviour." Robert added.

"There is a dressmaker currently in your room with Louisa. We've selected some designs for you to choose from but you must make your decision quick because she doesn't have a lot of time to make it. She'll need to take your measurements as quickly as possible so hurry upstairs as fast as you can." Christine demanded.

"Okay."

Gabriella trudged passed them and began making her way up the stairs. "Oh, and Gabriella?"

"Yes." Gabriella turned.

"Make sure you _mingle_ at the party. You're a representative to both your Father and myself." Christine explained. "Your Father has a lot of important people to impress and you must make sure you don't ruin it for him." Gabriella nodded and turned but she was called back, again.

"And _smile_, Gabriella." Robert told her. "People will want to talk to you if you smile."

"Okay."

"Make it easy for the dressmaker, won't you, Dear?" Christine crisply asked. "Choose quickly but wisely."

"I will."

"Louisa will help you if you need it."

"Okay."

"And I've left a timetable on your desk explaining the precise timings for Saturday."

"We need everything working to those _exact_ timings, too." Robert added.

"Your Father's right," Christine nodded, "it's best if you memorise them."

"Yes, I think that'd be a good idea." Robert agreed. "We need you to be perfect."

"Okay."

"And don't forget to do your homework afterwards."

"I won't."

* * *

><p>Business parties were the <em>worst<em>.

There was nothing to do for a seventeen-year old. Gabriella was just surrounded by people in their mid to late forties and they were generally the younger ones out of the many businessmen and women that wandered around her home. She had always hated these social events because she always had to pretend to be someone she wasn't.

She had to laugh when she didn't find jokes funny and look interested when really she wanted to yawn. Gabriella knew she wasn't a good actress. She hated being in the spotlight and to have all that attention on you but _this_, this business world around her, was _all_ an act! And her parents were the directors, the puppeteers if you will. They were always there, watching, directing and pulling her strings. Sometimes, Gabriella would finish a conversation with one tedious person only for her mother or father to look at her with a stern gaze in their eyes which told her to hurry up and find another person to talk to. If she didn't, Gabriella would certainly fail them.

If there was one thing Gabriella never wanted to do, it was probably to follow in her parents footsteps and go into business. If her childhood had taught her _anything_, it was that business parties were full of false and pretentious people that were either too drunk to remember you or constantly judging you and that wasn't by your personality but the way you presented yourself. And yet, Gabriella knew it suited her parents well because they had this dominant, powerful vibe they gave off and you'd be _mad_ in saying they weren't any good because they really were intelligent people with plenty of ideas that would shape the future.

But it wasn't going to be Gabriella's forte – because business parties were the _worst_!

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella swiftly turned on her heels and her eyes went wide with surprise. "Ryan?"

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my parents' business party."

"Wait, so, this is _your_ house?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Gabriella nodded and Ryan gave a low whistle of appreciation.

"Well, it is _very_ nice." Gabriella mumbled her 'thanks'. "My parents were invited. I believe my father is doing business with yours." Gabriella nodded. She wasn't _really_ interested but it would be rude to not respond in _some_ way. "What are the chances? I expect that if they really do do business with one another then we'll be spending more time with each other." Ryan said and he looked extremely pleased with himself.

"I suppose so." Gabriella quietly replied.

"I'm really glad you're here though because I've run out of things to say with these old people." Ryan twitched his head to a group of elderly businessmen who were laughing, _very_ obnoxiously, whilst downing their champagne flutes. "They're a _nightmare_ to converse with."

"Same problem here." Gabriella answered and she was genuinely glad Ryan was there. _Finally_, someone her own age who would actually talk to her. "These things are never any fun. I hate coming to them but I'm obliged since it _is_ my parents' party." She said with an undertone of impatience and boredom. "I just hope this evening goes by quickly."

"It won't." Ryan replied. "Business parties _never_ go by quickly for people like us."

"And, _sadly_, that is the truth. No matter how hard you hope."

Ryan loudly chuckled and, right then, he very much resembled the fat businessmen that had rosy cheeks from drinking too much. Gabriella realised that Ryan would probably fit into this scene very well when he was older, although she couldn't actually imagine him to be _fat._ Ryan was too obsessed with his own image for him to gain _any_ pound of fat.

That and Sharpay would most likely kill him for being her overweight, twin brother because that would imply that she could easily pile on the pounds, also. It sounded ridiculous (it _was_ ridiculous) but that _was_ Sharpay's way of thinking. But it just emphasised to Gabriella how different she was to Ryan. And how different Ryan was to _Troy_. This wasn't her world but it could easily be Ryan's.

"Do you want to go somewhere else for a bit?" Ryan suggested. "Get away from these lot?"

"Er..." Gabriella scanned the room until she found her parents, both of whom were in a deep discussion with important people, no doubt. But, she knew they wouldn't notice her disappearance and this may be the only chance she'd have. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Troy, why are you defending <em>her<em>? We're your _family_!" Heather furiously complained.

"That does not mean you can just be complete _bitches_!" Troy scoffed. Sharpay and Heather's jaws almost dropped. "I can't believe you would even _consider_ being so rude and horrible to someone you barely know!" Troy exclaimed and with every word, he seemed to get more and more frustrated.

"Gabriella Montez is nothing but a _freak_!" Heather childishly stamped her foot.

"Heather! Stop it, _now_!" Troy growled.

"I don't understand it," Sharpay said, "why are you defending her? You don't even know her."

"That doesn't matter, Sharpay." Troy sharply replied. "What you're doing is wrong."

"Oh, boo-_hoo_, I'm doing something wrong," Heather mocked, "because I haven't done _that_ before."

"It's _bullying_!"

"We hardly talk to her!" Sharpay argued.

"But when you do, you are cruel!" He exclaimed. "_Why_ do you even do it? Do you think you're _cool_?" He glared and Heather grinded her teeth together. "I don't even care what your reasoning is. Stop doing it. Because if you don't, I swear to God that I will put a stop to it myself." He threatened.

"Why do you care?" Heather screamed. "I can't believe my own brother is taking Montez' side."

"I can't believe he ruined a perfectly good evening." Sharpay muttered under her breath.

"I wasn't the one to go off into a tantrum." He shot back. "I was just telling you that you should lay off of Gabriella and then you both started yelling!" He loudly exclaimed. Sharpay and Heather knew he was right. The three of them had been watching a film when he brought the subject up in a calm manner and they had just snapped in response. "The pair of you need a reality check! You think you can behave this way after school?"

"_Shut up_, Troy!" Heather whined and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Seriously, you better grow-up, the both of you," he said, "otherwise I have no choice but to tell our parents."

"Don't be a dick, Troy."

"Coming from the little girls who feel the need to bully a perfectly innocent person everyday!"

"What's it to you, anyway?" Sharpay said.

"It has nothing to do with him." Heather added and her lips pursed together.

"Actually, when it's my sister and my cousin who are making a reputation of bullying for themselves then it _does_ have something to do with me." Troy angrily replied. "_This_ is your warning." He looked between Heather and Sharpay. They had confident stances but their eyes held worry and concern. "I swear, if I hear that you've been picking on Gabriella again, I will do something worse." Troy stomped out of the room...He couldn't stand to be around those two girls for much longer. Right then, he just wanted to talk to Gabriella.

* * *

><p>Ryan and Gabriella moved outside into the cool, fresh air. It was a dark but very clear night. The stars sparkled and shone beautifully on the velvet canvas of the night sky. There was a light and refreshing breeze on a warm evening and the teenagers' features were only lit up by the lanterns that hung around her garden.<p>

"That's better."

"Much." Gabriella agreed.

"Can't hear any of their pompous laughing, now." Ryan chuckled and Gabriella nodded. Gabriella was facing away from Ryan, unaware of his eyes that wandered around her figure. Instead, she was staring at the fountain and she smiled as her thoughts drifted to Troy. However, Ryan interrupted her. "I don't think I've told you this yet, but you look really gorgeous this evening."

Gabriella weakly smiled. "Thank you."

She reached out and brushed away the non-existent crinkles on her long, black dress that fell to the ground. It had an intricate, silver design that wound round her dress from her waist up to the top of the dress. Surprisingly (for Gabriella), the dress was strapless and her hair was pinned up into a neat, curly bun. Ryan was right, she really did look gorgeous. He, himself, looked rather handsome with his traditional, black and white suit but Gabriella didn't comment. Ryan already knew it himself.

"Although, I'm not surprised." Ryan casually said. "You always look gorgeous."

Gabriella's cheeks heated up with embarrassment. Suddenly, this all felt very uncomfortable and wrong – not to mention that Ryan had managed to sidle closer (at first, unnoticed by Gabriella) and she could feel his chest against her shoulder. Gabriella really, _really_ wished she hadn't decided to leave the party to be _alone_ with Ryan. What was she _thinking_? She had already realised by now that the rumours were true and Ryan did, in fact, fancy her. Gabriella just prayed he didn't.

"I've been meaning to speak with you for ages, now." Ryan said in her ear, so gently it was almost a whisper.

"Really?" Gabriella subtly shuffled away from Ryan.

"_Really_." Gabriella cringed and Ryan moved closer.

"Maybe, we could talk about it on our way inside?" Gabriella suggested. "My parents will wonder where I am."

Gabriella turned and tried to walk away. "Not just yet." Ryan caught Gabriella's arm and pulled her back. "I really needed to just tell you something." He carried off a confident smile well and he held it in place even when Gabriella nervously gulped. "It probably won't come as a shock to you. I've made it obvious enough, I feel and the gossip around would've just told you anyway."

Gabriella's palms began to sweat but it wasn't in a _Oh_-_I've_-_been_-_waiting_-_all_-_my_-_life_-_for_-_this_-_moment_ kind of thing but rather a_ I_-_need_-_to_-_get_-_away_-_from_-_him_ kind of way. "Really, Ryan, I think my parents are looking for me. I believe I just saw them and-"

"I really like you, Gabriella." Ryan interrupted. "I can't stop _thinking_ about you."

"Ryan-"

"I mean it, Gabriella. I _really_ mean it. You are on my mind twenty-four-seven!" He exclaimed.

"Ryan, I don't think we're-"

But Gabriella didn't have any chance to tell him because Ryan had grabbed her face with both hands and pulled her lips to his in a sloppy and very unromantic kiss (at least, it was that to Gabriella). Gabriella's eyes widened and her hands waved around a bit before putting them on Ryan's chest and pushing him away.

"Ryan, I-"

"You can't even imagine how long I've been waiting to do that."

God, this was awkward. "Ryan, I don't know how to tell you this but..." Ryan eagerly waited. "I don't like you like _that_."

And for Ryan, time stopped whilst everything just built up into one awkward brick wall. Gabriella couldn't think of anything to say and Ryan was too shocked to talk. Thankfully, Gabriella had been holding a clutch bag and it began to ring shrilly in the quiet air. Thank God! She said in her mind and excused herself from Ryan.

"I'm sorry, would you mind if I took this?" Ryan paused and then shook his head.

Gabriella couldn't have run off quicker. Instead of going back inside (where her parents were definitely going to catch her with her phone at the party), Gabriella walked further outside and out of earshot from Ryan. She couldn't let him finding out (especially not now) that his cousin, Troy, was calling her. Pressing the green button, she put it to her ear and gave a happy and relieved sigh when she heard Troy's voice.

"_Hey, Sweetheart_."

"I am _so_ glad you called."

* * *

><p><strong>girlwithbrowneyes:<strong>

Hello! I'd just like to apologise for the delay in this chapter. I've been studying, taking exams and still completing homework. You'd think that after our exams, they'd give us a break but _oh no_! Also, I've been getting a couple of waitressing jobs here and there so even less time to write but summer is almost here!

I know this chapter is in short parts but it's exactly what needed to be shown. I don't want to put in long scenes for it to be boring, y'know? Fingers crossed, you all enjoy this one still and I do believe the kissing booth scene will be in the next chapter!

Thank you to _yogaluva_, _pumpkinking5_, _Bluebell140_, _ilovesmiles_, _lovinzacefron93_, _icebaby26_, _SimpleThings_, _xZanessaFreakx_, _sa7rah_ and _annabethchase999_. Your words are wonderful! Also to _Fairyvixenmaiden_, really enjoying our PM conversations. :)

Also: Go to my profile for ACAH BANNER! :D

Hugs and Kisses,

Olivia.

_Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with the Disney/HSM franchise nor do I own any of the recognised characters; only the plot and my imagination._


	7. Chapter Six

A Chance At Happiness

Chapter Six

* * *

><p>If Gabriella had thought it awkward that Saturday evening after Ryan had kissed her, then she was completely unprepared for Monday morning. Everywhere she went he was, unfortunately, there. Neither wanted to see one another but it was one of those days where you tried <em>so<em> hard to get away from one person but you ended up going to the same place they went. It was a _nightmare_!

Whenever Gabriella tried averting her eyes, they managed to catch eye contact. Whenever Gabriella turned to go into another direction, Ryan would have a similar idea and somehow (it sometimes seemed quite impossible) they walked into one another. But it was very obvious that they were both trying to avoid each other – more so, it appeared, in Ryan's case. It was as if Gabriella were a contagious disease and Ryan were worried he would catch it.

"Why does Ryan keep looking at you as if you've taken his favourite toy away from him?" Taylor commented late that morning whilst Gabriella stood at her locker, sorting her books. Gabriella didn't respond but Taylor persisted. "Seriously, what is up with him? He's starting to freak me out a little."

"Maybe, he's tired?" Gabriella shrugged.

Taylor didn't reply straight away and Gabriella was too busy staring at her Physics book to notice the suspicious glance Taylor was sending her. "Gabby," Taylor slowly said, "did something happen at your party?"

"It wasn't my party. It was my parents'."

"Same difference." Taylor rolled her eyes. "_So_?"

"So, what?"

"Did something happen at your party?"

"It wasn't my party." Gabriella repeated.

"Gabby, answer the damn question."

"_No_, alright?"

"Well," Taylor said in a matter-of-fact tone, "that's a lie."

"If you know it's a lie then why ask me?"

"So, you admit it, it _is_ a lie!"

"I never said that."

"You did."

"I didn't." Gabriella sang.

"Did." Taylor argued.

"_Didn't_!"

"Gabby, c'mon, tell me." Taylor begged. "I'm not stupid. _Clearly _something happened."

"Taylor." Gabriella gave an exasperated sigh.

"If you say _nothing happened_, Gabriella Montez, then I _will _smack you over the head with your own books." Taylor threatened. Gabriella only rolled her eyes. "I'm your best friend! I know, somewhere deep inside you, you're dying to tell me what happened."

"Oh, really?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's best friend syndrome. Very, _very_ common case."

Gabriella fought to keep the smile off her face but she couldn't contain herself and burst into an amused grin. "Look, it's nothing major but..." Gabriella shot a glance in Ryan's direction. Clearly, he had been staring at her because the moment he caught her looking, he scuttled away with a deep blush on his cheeks. "He kissed me."

"Wait, you and _Ryan_?" Gabriella nodded. "What are you talking about? This is _huge_ news!"

"It's really not. I told him straight away that I just don't like him like that." Gabriella replied.

"What did he say? Was he angry?" Taylor asked with intrigue.

"Well, he wasn't angry. Actually, he didn't have a chance to say anything." Gabriella admitted. "Troy rang and I wanted nothing more than to get away from Ryan at that point. It was much too awkward and you know how I am in those situations." Taylor casually nodded. "I feel bad, though. I must have given him some reason to think I'd want to kiss him back."

"Or, he just misunderstood you." Taylor looped her arm through Gabriella's on their way to English.

"I suppose, I mean, that sort of thing happens all the time."

"Exactly." Taylor nodded. "Does he know about," Taylor cautiously looked around before whispering, "Troy?"

"God, _no_!" Gabriella exclaimed. "That would've made everything so much worse if he found out about that." Gabriella could just imagine Ryan's angry and disappointed face. "No, we're still keeping that completely secret. And now, considering the circumstances with Ryan, there is no way people are finding out that we're talking."

"So, you and him are going well, then?" Taylor teasingly nudged Gabriella.

"We are not talking about this here." Gabriella replied but, for the second time that morning, she couldn't repress the giddy smile that reached her eyes. Taylor gave her a pressing look. "Taylor, stop looking at me like that. You won't get anything out of me." She sounded determined but Taylor merely scoffed.

"Gabby, I always get it out of you eventually," she pointed out, "so you might as well just tell me now and save yourself the bother." She had a fair point. "C'mon. You know you want to. I can see it written all over your face; remember, _best friend syndrome_."

"Okay, okay," Gabriella accepted a quick defeat, "everything is going very well if you _must_ know."

"I _knew_ it!" Taylor squealed.

"If you knew it then why did you ask?" Gabriella laughed.

"For clarification." Taylor shrugged, grinning all the same. "Although, I don't need to ask you if you like him or not. That is obvious." Gabriella deeply blushed. "So, when are you going to make your move?" She abruptly asked and Gabriella's smile immediately faded.

"I can't- I'm not- I _can't_." Gabriella frantically replied.

"Gabs, chill." Taylor laughed. "Y'know, it's not as hard as you think."

"Yeah, not as hard when your Taylor McKessie but when you're Gabriella Montez then it's completely different." Gabriella complained.

"You think I don't get nervous?" Taylor replied. "When I do it, I'm always shit scared but why should I let that stop me? Why should I be left wondering _what if_? Gabs, you can't keep putting your life on hold just because you're scared." Taylor confidently said. "You've got to take the chance. Just call him up and ask him if he wants to go out later."

"You make it sound so easy." Gabriella mumbled.

"You've gone out before, haven't you?" Gabriella nodded. "Well, there you go then, it _is_ easy."

"Look, Darbus is already in the classroom," Gabriella quickly changed the subject and hurried ahead of Taylor which conveniently prevented Taylor from asking anymore questions. Shaking her head, Taylor followed her friend who was already seated at the back of the classroom and she hastily sat on the seat in front; Ms. Darbus was glaring at her.

Gabriella struggled to keep her concentration throughout the day. Ryan had been staring at her in all the lessons they shared and it had made Gabriella feel extremely uncomfortable. He diverted his eyes when she would look over and catch him staring but the moment she turned back around, she could feel his gaze return. She supposed he was rather upset after her rejection (although rejection always sounded so harsh) but wasn't it slightly strange that he couldn't stop watching her?

Despite all this, Miss. Dawn (the highly strict Geography teacher) decided to pair Gabriella and Ryan together for their latest Geography project. Granted, Miss. Dawn was unaware of Gabriella and Ryan's awkward predicament but that didn't mean Gabriella was any less annoyed with her. So, that afternoon, Gabriella moved from her usual seat to the assigned one Miss. Dawn gave her with Ryan sitting to her right. Her attempts to avoid him were now pointless. After all, how could they possibly work together without communication?

"I've always hated case studies." Ryan commented. "A volcano is a volcano, I don't need to know about Mount St. Helens and Mount Etna when they do the same thing; explode. Case studies are just really boring, aren't they?" Ryan looked to Gabriella, who was twiddling with a pen, for a response. However, he did not get the answer he wanted.

Lazily, her eyes still firmly on her pen, she said, "actually, I think physical Geography is very interesting. I like the study of volcanoes and earthquakes and such."

Ryan looked shocked for a second before recovering by clearing his throat and replying, "yes, well, I suppose that it _is_ interesting in some ways."

And then, they fell into another awkward silence. One thing Gabriella was beginning to notice more than ever was that Ryan seemed desperate to impress her or agree with her as if she would suddenly change her mind and confess her love or something. Troy, however, was completely different. If he didn't agree with Gabriella he'd tell her and their difference in thinking had been followed by plenty of interesting and, very often, amusing conversations. She supposed it was unfair though to compare Ryan and Troy together. They were different people respectively but, still, the more Ryan tried being someone he wasn't, the more Gabriella was becoming very annoyed with him.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Gabriella was lying on the floor of Kelsi's bedroom finishing her homework with Taylor, Martha and, obviously, Kelsi. The four were relatively quiet as they concentrated on completing their assigned work with only the odd questions here and there. Their silence, however, was disturbed with one almighty <em>crash<em> that sounded from downstairs. What followed was yelling and it undeniably belonged to Heather. Gabriella, Taylor and Martha looked at Kelsi questionably.

"Ignore it." Kelsi said. She had already returned to her work. "She's been like this for days."

"Why?" Martha quickly and enthusiastically asked. As sweet as she was, she was still incredibly nosy.

"Her and Troy have had an argument."

Gabriella's head lifted so quickly she was lucky she didn't crick her neck. "What about?"

"Don't know." Kelsi shrugged. "I just came home one day to find that neither were talking to each other and when they did it involved in a lot of shouting." She explained and then added. "I prefer to stay out of it. When Heather's mad you don't tend to stay around to watch the fight." There was a murmur of laughter.

"I can't imagine Troy being angry." Martha absent-mindedly said. "He's always so _chill_."

"Yeah, I don't like it when he's annoyed about something." Kelsi admitted. "Anger has never looked good on him." The shouting from downstairs suddenly became louder and they realised that Heather was stomping her way up the stairs; Troy appeared to be following. A few seconds later and Heather's door slammed shut. "If any of you want a bathroom break, I suggest you take it now because you do not want to meet her in the hallway when she's angry."

Gabriella immediately stood up but when she closed Kelsi's door behind her and saw Troy at the other end of the hall, she knew that she never did need the bathroom at all. She just wanted to see Troy which is exactly what Gabriella got. Troy's furrowed brow relaxed and the corners of his mouth tugged upwards into a large smile. He beckoned for her to come over to him with his hand and she quietly hurried toward him.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She replied, also in hushed tones.

"I didn't know you were here." He commented.

"We're doing our homework in Kelsi's bedroom."

"I thought you had ballet practice or something on Monday's?" He questioned and Gabriella fought her smile from widening. He actually remembered what her after-school activities were – or, at least, one of her after-school activities.

"I do," she said, "_usually_ but it got cancelled."

"I'm really glad it did. Gives me the chance to see you again." Troy confessed but he didn't appear bashful by it. Gabriella, on the other hand, wasn't used to such compliments and her cheeks let off a furious, red glow. "How are you?"

"I'm good but how are you? I heard the shouting."

Troy scratched the back of his neck and he suddenly looked quite tired. "How could you not? Heather's loud enough to bring the whole house down. I'm fine though." Gabriella couldn't help it and her face held the expression to tell Troy that she didn't believe him. "A little worked up then. She can't talk to me now without yelling."

"Mind if I ask why?"

"I -er- I know that Heather and Sharpay are -um- not nice to you. I saw it first-hand, after all." Troy replied. He wasn't awkward but it was clear he was choosing his words carefully as if he were worried Gabriella would become offended. "I basically told them to lay off you. Needless to say, Heather thinks I'm taking sides but she's just being immature."

"You...You stuck up for me?" Gabriella breathed out.

"Y-Yeah, I guess you could say that." Troy replied but there was a tone of worry in his voice. This was probably down to Gabriella. Her expression and voice hadn't given him much indication in whether she was grateful or angry about him stepping in. However, when Gabriella flung her arms round Troy's neck, he had his answer.

Stepping back, Gabriella said, "apart from Taylor, no one has ever done that for me before."

"At the risk of sounding like a _L'oréal_ advert, you're worth it."

Gabriella bit her lip. She didn't want to laugh in case anyone heard but she found it rather hard as Troy was grinning widely himself. If it weren't for a _bang_ in Heather's room, Gabriella suspected they would have been standing smiling at each other for quite a long time. Instead, they parted ways, Gabriella completely forgot about the bathroom and headed back to Kelsi's room while Troy walked into his own room.

When Gabriella reached Kelsi's door, she couldn't help but take a peak to her left and, sure enough, Troy was waiting for this glance. He smiled and then winked before closing the door behind him leaving Gabriella smiling insanely. Pulling herself together, although it was very hard to put on a straight face, Gabriella re-entered Kelsi's room.

* * *

><p>Saturday trudged along and Gabriella couldn't have given it a bigger welcome. The rest of her week had been horrid. Teachers had piled on the homework and, although this wasn't a massive issue for Gabriella, it was becoming harder to complete it for the deadline whilst continuing with her extra activities; Heather and Sharpay were no longer speaking to her but Gabriella didn't know what was worse, them making snide remarks or constantly glaring at her with a look that was like a death warning and, finally, her Geography lessons with Ryan were becoming more and more awkward.<p>

Gabriella had even noticed that Ryan was rather _arrogant_ in those last, few days. He kept bugging Gabriella to tell him why she didn't want to date him and then preceded to list off all his best qualities. It was quite unbearable. Couldn't he understand that she just didn't _want_ to date him? Who did he think he was? A _God_? It started to become a habit for Gabriella to leave Geography with a throbbing headache and a rising temper although the moment she was away from Ryan it seemed to cease immediately.

But Gabriella didn't need to worry about any of that for it was Saturday and she had two whole days before she needed to face East High again...That would be quite true if it were a _normal_ Saturday but Gabriella had forgotten that this Saturday was the school carnival and that only meant two things for the brunette. Kissing booth and Taylor McKessie.

The moment Gabriella stepped foot on East High ground, Taylor had already bombarded her with duties. It was times like these when Gabriella actually wanted to stay clear of her best friend. It was a well known fact among the Scholastic Decathlon group that Taylor went on a rampage before any Decathlon duty and the carnival was clearly no exception. Therefore, Gabriella found herself struggling to put up the pink sign (that had red wonky hearts and what Gabriella assumed to be a pair of lips painted on) above the stall.

"Kissing booth?" A voice took Gabriella by surprise and she wobbled on the ladder. A hand came to rest on her lower back to steady her and she looked around to see Troy smiling at her with amusement. "You alright?" Gabriella nodded and clumsily pinned the sign up so she could turn to Troy. "So, you're doing a kissing booth stall?"

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded again. "Not just me though, the whole Scholastic Decathlon are a part of this."

"So, you're all getting to give kisses?"

"Er-" Gabriella stuttered nervously. "Actually, there's only four of us doing it."

"Are you?"

"Um – yeah, I am. My name got pulled out of the hat so I have to take a shift."

"Well then, I'll make sure to get a ticket when it's your shift."

Gabriella blushed and replied, "how will you know when it's my shift?"

"I'm actually covering a stall here." Troy replied. "In fact, it just so happens to be the stall right over there." He pointed across the small open space to a basketball stall that was just opposite the Scholastic Decathlon's stall. Troy's stall was quite large as it had three basketball hoops spread out. "My Dad is still basketball coach here so he asked for my help."

"And as the perfect son you are, you obliged?" Gabriella smiled.

"Exactly!" Troy exclaimed.

"_Gabriella_!" Taylor stormed over, her red clipboard in hand. "_That_," she pointed at the wonky sign, "is not straight."

"Oh, I know." Gabriella put on her best apologetic voice. "I was just taking a break." That had clearly been the wrong thing to say and she could see Taylor's cheeks glow a pinkish colour as her temper rose. "Well, not taking a _break_." Gabriella stumbled over her words. "Um- I was just- um-"

"She was just asking me what I thought of the sign." Troy interrupted and Taylor's dark eyes snapped towards him.

"Yes. That was exactly what I was, um, doing." Gabriella vigorously nodded her head.

"It doesn't explain why it is slanted and why you're not on the ladder fixing it." Taylor growled in response.

"I was only asking Troy's opinion on how he thinks it should be." Gabriella hastily replied. "I was stepping back to see, um, where the sign would, er, look best." This time, Troy was nodding his head and the couple found themselves in silence whilst Taylor looked them up and down wondering whether she should believe their story or not.

It appeared that she did, or maybe she couldn't be bothered to disagree (however, that was very unlike Taylor and so Gabriella settled on the former idea), "well then, you better decide quickly because we don't have much time left and there are still so many signs to put up and tickets to sort out." And then, with a swish of her hair, Taylor had left.

"Who was that?" Troy asked incredulously as he stared after Taylor.

"Taylor McKessie." Gabriella replied. "Captain of the Scholastic Decathlon, complete maniac and my best friend."

"_That_ is your best friend?"

Gabriella smiled. "She's not always like that." She stepped back up the ladder to resume her work. "Only when there's fund raising to do. We're not like the other clubs at school, we actually make our own money."

"Why?" Troy asked. "The Scholastic Decathlon is one of the clubs the school has always funded."

"It was funded but it stopped a year ago before Taylor was captain. We were freshman then and we were losing horrendously to everyone. It was back when Katie Harper was captain." Gabriella casually explained as she fiddled with the sign. "The principal said he'd cut the funding if we couldn't win any games. Harper basically got the blame for all our losses which wasn't right but, to be fair, she didn't do anything. She forgot to attend the meetings and even some of the _actual_ events themselves. We looked embarrassing without our captain and we pretty much became a joke to the surrounding schools. Katie thought he was bluffing and the got the real shock of a lifetime when he actually did cut the funding."

"But, Mr. Matsui loves the Scholastic Decathlon."

"Not when we were on such a humiliating losing streak, he doesn't." Gabriella responded. "After that, it was unanimous that Katie was no longer our captain. She said if she wasn't captain then she wasn't on the team. I don't know if she thought we'd suddenly change our minds but either way, she left the squad and we voted Taylor to take the position. Since then, Taylor has been determined to make us an independent club, despite Mr. Matsui offering to fund us again."

"Crazy." Troy muttered. "Absolutely crazy."

"I prefer the word passionate." Gabriella said and she stepped back down the ladder. "Is that straight?"

"Pretty much."

"Yeah, I didn't think it was." Gabriella climbed the ladder once more to fix the minor adjustment. _Pretty much_ simply wouldn't suffice in Taylor's eyes. "So, are you here all day or only for a few hours?" Gabriella curiously asked and she put on a good show of looking as if she were more interested in the sign than Troy's answer.

"All day." Troy answered.

"Are you doing it by yourself?"

"No." Troy replied. "Ryan's coming later."

Troy looked up and squinted at the sun, unaware that Gabriella had frozen on the ladder with the sign hanging limply. There was no getting away from Ryan, was there? Gabriella fought the urge to groan, Troy had not been informed about Ryan's feelings for her. Neither Gabriella or Ryan were willing to let him in on that secret.

"You alright, Gabriella?" Troy curiously asked as he realised she had become suddenly still.

"Oh -er-" Gabriella shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned her head to face Troy with a smile. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Troy looked unconvinced but he didn't press her on the subject. Instead, he offered to put the sign up for Gabriella if she gave him the direction so they had switched places and a fast five minutes later they had gotten the sign sitting perfectly straight on top of the stall. Afterwards, Troy and Gabriella said a quick goodbye and went their separate ways since Taylor needed Gabriella's help with tickets and Troy hadn't sorted his stall out at all.

A hour later and people were slowly creeping their way into the fields to look at the different games and rides. Gabriella noticed that Michelle and Chris hadn't had to kiss anyone yet and she now wished she had taken the first shift. They sat almost back-to-back so girls would queue on one side for Chris and the boys would queue on the other for Michelle. But she hadn't wanted to do the first shift for the fact it would be the _first_. She really regretted that now.

And she regretted it even more when it actually came to her shift. Not only had the carnival dramatically increased in the number of people that had shown up but Ryan had also arrived and was constantly sending glances in Gabriella's direction. Gabriella nervously gulped as Taylor beckoned her to switch with Michelle. Paul had already taken Chris' place and Gabriella noticed several girls had looked extremely disappointed. It appeared Chris had found himself some fans.

Gabriella stumbled forward suddenly and looking round she saw Taylor with one hand on her hip whilst the other still held tightly onto the clipboard. Taylor clearly had become impatient and Michelle had already left her seat which meant there was a long line of boys irritably waiting with anticipation. Gabriella slowly made her way to the seat and a chubby boy of about twelve or thirteen bounded up eagerly. Gabriella begun to wonder if this was actually legal but before she could think anymore the boy had handed Gabriella a ticket which she put in the basket next to her before bracing herself for the kiss.

It was quick peck on the lips and then onto the next one. It wasn't too bad but the thought of contracting glandular fever was in the forefront of Gabriella's mind. Thankfully, she hardly recognised anyone from school but there were a few people who she had seen in the hallways. Surprisingly, quite a few members of the football team had bought a ticket and a couple of members of the basketball team didn't only buy one but two or three.

At one point, a boy of, what Gabriella would guess at, eleven had strutted up to Gabriella (his friends giggling and pointing behind him) grabbed Gabriella by the face and planted a great big kiss on her lips which he tried to make last longer than necessary but Gabriella quickly pushed him away. It just so happened that she looked to her left and caught eye contact with Troy who was trying to contain his laughter. Gabriella glared but even from a distance his smile was contagious and she had to fight off the laughter that threatened to spill out of her mouth.

She was so busy glancing at Troy that she didn't realise that he was alone at the stall and the next person in the line was Ryan who was nervously waiting with his ticket in his sweaty palms. The moment Gabriella saw him, she thought she might just turn and run but he had already stepped up towards her and his face was nearing hers. Like the eleven year old, Ryan had tried to kiss Gabriella for longer than was required but Gabriella managed to pull away and turn her face. Gabriella thought that Ryan was extremely lucky as he was really _not_ in her good books and she could have easily kicked him there and then.

Gabriella didn't lift her head even though Ryan seemed to be waiting around for her to do so and he finally walked away with a look of disappointment and annoyance. A little while longer and Gabriella was finally finished. Taylor had stopped selling tickets and when the last person walked away, Gabriella let out a sigh of relief.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Taylor told her.

"Speak for yourself." Gabriella replied. "I could easily have caught glandular fever."

"Stop being melodramatic." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I'm not being melodramatic, I'm concerned about my health."

"You're being melodramatic."

"You say _potayto_, I say _potarto_." Gabriella giggled.

"Why would you say _potarto_?" Taylor smiled and quickly said a goodbye whilst sending Gabriella a small wink which went unnoticed by Troy. Turning to face Troy, he had an amused look with one eyebrow raised. Even when he wasn't trying he never failed to look handsome. "So, Sweetheart, you looked pretty cute up there, kissing all those eight-year olds."

"They were not _eight_!" Gabriella argued and playfully glared.

"And my cousin even had a little cheeky peck. I would have said he was trying to get in there." Gabriella nervously laughed and thought _you don't know the half of it_. "Do you think you can kiss one more lonely guy or are you all kissed out?"

Gabriella blushed. "...That depends."

"_On_..."

"Who wants to be kissed."

Troy immediately smiled broadly and he could see the twinkle in Gabriella's eyes; she was teasing him. Hastily, Troy looked from left to right checking that no one was looking in their direction before he grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her behind the kissing booth; no one would be able to see them directly and there was next to no chance of being caught. It was an enclosed area (just enough room for two) and Gabriella almost shivered with Troy's body being pressed up against hers.

Tenderly, Troy moved the stray hairs out of Gabriella's face and he tucked them behind her ear; he slowly leant in and kissed her cheek softly before lowering his lips onto hers. It began gently with Troy's lips tenderly pressing against Gabriella's in an affectionate, unrushed kiss. It made Gabriella's heart flutter and she felt she needed to pinch herself to make sure this was real but Troy made sure she knew he really was kissing her when he lifted his hand her cheek and his lips pressed down a little harder.

In all honesty, it wasn't a kiss that would be considered as hot and heavy. It wasn't one that would be called fiery or feisty. It wasn't one where they were suddenly desperate to rip each other's clothes off and do the deed right there and then like one would see in a film and it wasn't one where they would be left literally breathless but dear God it meant something to Troy and Gabriella. It was special to them and it was sweet and sincere and just how their first kiss should be.

It was a kiss that made Gabriella's insides melt and to pull away from him would surely be a sin. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was careful with her, as if she were precious and fragile; he cared about her. He let their tongues intertwine slowly and he didn't suddenly force it upon her but it did suddenly open a cage full of emotions and Gabriella really didn't want to let go and she found herself thinking,_ this is what a kiss should feel like_.

When Gabriella did finally tear her lips away from Troy's, they couldn't stop smiling and Gabriella was profusely blushing (although Troy appeared to be smiling even more from this). Gabriella found herself in a half romantic, half awkward moment; what does one say after they've had a kiss like that, Thanks? But Troy had other ideas (a better one in Gabriella's opinion) and he leant in again. His lips were inches away from Gabriella's when the sound of a cough interrupted them.

"Really sorry," Taylor said and she really did appear apologetic, "but could you spare Gabby for a moment?"

"Of course." Troy nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, I should probably start taking down my stall. Can't leave it all to everyone else." Turning to Gabriella, he added with a smile and his fingers brushed against her arm, "I'll see you later." Gabriella could only nod, her smile was much to big to say anything.

Gabriella watched Troy disappear back to his stall before she rounded on Taylor, "why did you have to talk to me _now_? Couldn't you have waited a few moments?"

"I just saved you, that's why." Taylor replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ryan came up to me and was started asking about where you were." Taylor explained and Gabriella's eyes widened a little. "I didn't think I should lead him to where you really were, with his _cousin_,might I add, so I sent him off in another direction but came to get you just in case."

Gabriella blinked before saying, "have I ever told you that you are the most wonderful person on this planet?"

"You don't say it enough, I can assure you."

"I promise to start saying it everyday!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I look forward to it but enough about me, I want to hear all about that kiss back there."

* * *

><p>Gabriella had been on a high when she returned home. Although she had never wanted to do the kissing booth in the first place it hadn't been as bad as she had imagined it to be and, of course, Troy had certainly improved her mood. Even when she was just thinking back to their kiss, a smile reached her eyes. However, her mood was dampened the moment she entered her house.<p>

"Gabriella!" Her mother called her from a different room and Gabriella could hear the tone; it was stern and disapproving. "Could you come in here for a moment?" Gabriella never liked it when she heard this tone. It meant she had done something wrong (at least, wrong in the eyes of her parents).

Gabriella took her coat off hastily in a bid not to keep her mother waiting; this would surely make things worse. Nervously, Gabriella walked into the dining room in which her mother was already seated at the top of the table. Her face said it all; Gabriella had done something that was not acceptable. However, Gabriella was at a loss of what it could be.

"Sit down." Her mother commanded and Gabriella did so like the obedient child she was. "Right. Well, do you have anything you need to tell me?" Gabriella hesitated. _No_, _I don't_, she thought but she decided to ponder in case there was something her mother would have wanted to know. There wasn't, however, so Gabriella shook her head. "No? Well, I disagree." Christine paused and Gabriella supposed that she expected Gabriella to fill that silence. Finally, Christine slammed a paper onto the table. "You got an eighty-two per cent in your Maths exam."

"It's an eighty-three," Gabriella quietly corrected, "he wrote the wrong mark down first of all."

"Gabriella, an eighty-three is still _not_ good enough." Christine complained.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella bit her lip. "I know it's not as high as my other marks but it's just not my favourite chapter of Maths."

"Then do you not think that meant you should have worked _harder_ on it? You should have revised much more if you knew this would be a harder exam." Caroline argued stiffly. "Do you not _want_ to get into a good university? Because you will not, you know, if this is what you continue to achieve!"

"I know, Mother, I just-"

"It really is not acceptable if your marks are continuously like this, Gabriella, it really isn't."

"It's still an eighty-"

"Now, you need to work _much_ harder than this, Gabriella. You really do. You _need_ to do better than this. Do you understand?"

Gabriella looked down at her feet. "Yes."

"Good. Now, you better get to your room and study hard. Louisa will get you for dinner." Christine ordered. "Until then, I do not want to hear a peep from you. You will do better than this next time otherwise you will not be going to Stanford or Harvard. You'll be going to University of Albuquerque because no where else will take you with those marks."

Gabriella and Christine both knew that eighty-three was a good score but it just was not good enough for Christine and Gabriella was certain it would not be good enough for her father either. If Gabriella wasn't the best then she was nothing. But, Gabriella did as she was told despite her insides squirming with anger and she went up to her room, took her books out and began to study even though the carnival had taken quite a bit of energy out of her. It wasn't long before Louisa knocked on Gabriella's room but she had brought in a tray of food for Gabriella which had not been expected.

Christine had said that Gabriella should study whilst eating in order not to miss any reading. Gabriella felt like tearing her book up and throwing it over her mother; now Gabriella was nearing the end of her school career, her parents were pushing her harder and harder. Why couldn't they just lay off sometimes? They didn't _really_ care if Gabriella got into a good school because of Gabriella's future but because it would look good on their part. Their reputation was what mattered as it did in every situation.

Well, Gabriella rebelled the best way that she could and ate her food on her bed not even glancing at her school books. Besides, studying for so long without a break was not the way to study properly and Gabriella did not feel as if she had learned anything at all. _I knew it would be counter productive_, she said to herself bitterly. Her mother had put her in such a bad mood in fact that she had almost forgotten about her kiss with Troy. But that was suddenly brought back to the forefront of her mind when her mobile began to light up on her desk. It buzzed incessantly and Gabriella hurried over only to give a smile broadly.

"_Hello_, _Sweetheart_..._I missed you_."

* * *

><p><strong>girlwithbrowneyes:<strong>

Hello! First off, I need to give you all a huge apology for the delay in this chapter and to make matters worse, it didn't have to be this way. Unfortunately, my computer was hijacked by a nasty virus and was completely broken so I took it to the repair place and they said that it would be 28 days maximum before I got it back. Well, it's been over 2 months now and I've just got it back. But that is not the worst bit, the repair shop actually had my laptop 10 DAYS after I'd given to them. It was brand spanking new and working again but they just didn't tell me! Not a happy customer.

Well, here it is and I'm very happy to start writing again. Thanks for all your reviews, they make me as high as a kite! :)

Thank you to _Bluebell140_, _pumpkingkin5_, _ilovesmiles_, _yogaluva_, _dancedivaw1309_, _SimpleThings_, _kristenkay0606_, _Fairyvixenmaiden_, _XHymxforeverx_, _lovinzacefron93_, _icebaby26_ and _ZanessaFamCam_! Lots of love goes out to you all!

Hugs and Kisses,

Olivia

_Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with the Disney/HSM franchise nor do I own any of the recognised characters; only the plot and my imagination._


	8. Chapter Seven

A Chance At Happiness

Chapter Seven

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you okay<em>? _You don't sound yourself_."

Gabriella hesitated but over the weeks Gabriella had gotten to know Troy, she felt at ease in telling him things that she would have otherwise kept to herself. "I guess I've been better." Troy heard the deflated sigh follow shortly after and decided to press on.

"_What's happened_?" He worriedly asked.

"It's nothing really...just having a hard time with my mum, that's all."

"_Again_?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it." Troy quickly replied. "I think I could make you feel better though."

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"_Well_, _on Thursday_, _there is some live music going on at _Amber Lounge. _Now_, _I plan on going but the thing is I might get lonely by myself and I need someone to keep me company_." Gabriella smiled. "_If you're not busy_,_ I'd really like it if you could come_."

"I don't know...I might be washing my hair or brushing it even, something along those lines anyway. _And_ I have school the next day."

"_You think you could spare just a little bit of time for me_? _I'll have you back before ten_."

"For you?" Gabriella teased and playfully paused. "I think I might be able to fit you in."

If there was one thing Troy was great at it was his ability to make her feel happier in a heartbeat. Even if he hadn't asked her out Gabriella still would have gone to bed with a smile on her face because of Troy. Gabriella could just be _Gabriella_ when Troy was involved and all the rubbish that she may suffer (whether that be at home or school) none of that mattered in the end; Troy made all of it disappear and suddenly Gabriella could only focus on the good things in life, not the bad.

It appeared that other people were starting to notice the change in Gabriella, too. The next day, Sunday, when Gabriella was on her way to Church, Kelsi and Martha pointed it out. "You seem different." Martha had slowly said. Gabriella could only shrug but even she had noticed that the smile wouldn't rub off of her face.

This smile would only broaden further when a deep and masculine voice said from behind them, "lovely morning for Church, isn't it, ladies?" Gabriella turned and came face to face with the twinkling blue eyes of Troy. She didn't say much, they were often quiet around each other when Kelsi and Martha were nearby but Troy had made sure he had grabbed the seat next to her when the Sunday Church service began and he also made sure to occasionally brush his fingers against Gabriella's when he got the chance to without being noticed.

This was the first time that Gabriella had not paid attention to Father Madison's sermon but all she could think about was the man next to her that caused her heart to excitedly swell. Whenever she felt his fingers against hers, her stomach did a little back flip and she would look at her parents from the corner of her eye. They both knew that his actions were risky (however small they may seem) but it made everything more _thrilling_. Gabriella was so giddy that she almost forgot that Troy never came to Church. Not once had she ever seen the blue-eyed boy attend a service and afterwards Kelsi expressed these very thoughts herself.

"I don't know why but Troy suddenly wanted to come to Church today." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, I thought it odd when he came in." Martha replied. "He's never come before."

"Troy isn't even religious!" Kelsi exclaimed. "He's happy to drive me here but he's never actually wanted to _stay_. I gave up on asking him that years ago because the answer was always the same."

"I wonder what's changed his mind today..." Martha pondered.

"Maybe, it's a girl?" Kelsi suggested with a smile; immediately Gabriella found her cheeks heat up and her body froze. They couldn't possibly know that she and Troy were talking, could they?

"Yeah but he stayed with us the whole time," Martha said, "unless he's suddenly realised his undying love for me!"

"Or Gabriella." Kelsi pointed out and started to giggle with Martha; Gabriella nervously joining in.

"We _wish_ he was here for us." Martha nudged Gabriella and they began laughing again, although Gabriella's was more from relief. She knew it wasn't right that she was hiding something like this away from Kelsi (someone who had become a close friend over the past few weeks) but how would Gabriella ever bring it up in casual conversation? Besides, the cons outweighed the pros in this situation and it wasn't an _official_ thing that Troy and Gabriella had, even if Gabriella really wanted it to be.

Gabriella quickly played her part and added, "I hardly know your brother!"

"Yeah, good point." Kelsi said, "oh well, I'll just have to ask him on the way home."

Unbeknown to Kelsi, Troy texted Gabriella: _It was worth coming today just to see you_, _Sweetheart_.

Gabriella suppressed the urge to beam and was silently grateful when her mother called for her to get into the car. She quickly said her goodbyes to Kelsi and Martha and then hurried out of the Church and into her father's _Bentley_. Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she looked at the text again but her happiness was short lived.

"So, Gabriella," her father said, "your mother tells me that your grades are slipping."

Gabriella wanted to groan but knew better than to actually do it. She couldn't deny that she had been expecting this; her mother was bound to have told him and then Gabriella would be scheduled for another telling off and she knew that her mother would exaggerate it. She usually did. It was one percentage that wasn't up to her usual standard, that did not mean her grades were 'slipping'.

"I just struggled with one Maths exam, that's all."

"For _now_ it's one exam but next week it could be two and then three and in a couple of months you'll be failing all your classes." Gabriella rolled her eyes and stared out of the window. Only _her_ parents would react this way. "I've seen it happen before, Gabriella. Mark my words, if you don't pick up your standards then you'll be heading for an unpleasant life."

_I'm sure anything would be better than this_, Gabriella thought to herself but said out loud, "yes, Dad. I'll do better next time."

"I certainly hope so."

"Don't disappoint us, Gabriella." Christine added.

* * *

><p>Wednesday came quickly; Gabriella and Taylor were studying in the library or, at least, <em>trying<em> to study. Unfortunately, Sharpay and Heather had decided they had nothing better to do in their lunch time and, to entertain themselves, they had decided to (with the lack of a better word) bitch about the formers. Taylor was trying to ignore them and she was succeeding too; her equation was much more important but Gabriella couldn't help it and Heather's words were strong and clear.

"God, she just looks like a dork."

"Look at her hair."

"Look at her _clothes_!"

"Her face in general isn't much better."

Gabriella cringed as they laughed (or rather cackled) and Taylor had definitely heard the last comment for she sent Gabriella a sympathising look.

"I can't stand her."

"She's an eyesore, that's why. I'm surprised she's allowed in the school."

"Or the state. Surely, she counts as sight pollution!"

Sharpay and Heather sniggered again and clapped their hands to their mouths so the librarian wouldn't be able to hear them. Gabriella knew it was pathetic and probably some of the most childish comments she had heard yet but it didn't stop it from hurting any less. However, Taylor was a fiercely loyal and protective friend and she had had enough.

"Right," Taylor put her pen down and turned to face Sharpay and Heather, "if you want to bitch then please go somewhere else because we're rather busy and your cackles are just too much to bear; not to mention that you sound like a pair of five year olds! I'd suggest that you start growing up and you can start that by getting out of this library."

"Um..." Heather feigned pondering, her finger tapping on her chin. "No, I don't think we can go somewhere else."

"Oh, I'm sorry." _Two can play at that game_. Taylor thought and she feigned sweetness. "When I meant can you please go somewhere else, I really meant _fuck_ _off_ because we don't want to listen to bitches like you."

"Ooh," Sharpay childishly mocked, "someone's a little touchy."

"Congratulations!" Taylor exclaimed and clapped (albeit quietly). "And the winner for the lamest comeback is...Sharpay Evans!" Sharpay scowled and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh; it was enough though to get rid of them though and Gabriella didn't know what she was going to do without Taylor.

"Come on, Shar, lets go and leave these _losers_ to themselves. We don't want to breathe the same air as them."

"You're right, who would want to breathe the same air as them? I might become infected or something."

Taylor snorted and rolled her eyes making Sharpay and Heather blush with embarrassment; they knew their words were ridiculously silly, which was probably why they scuttled from the library quickly. "Forget them." Taylor said determinedly. "If they want to be immature and stupid then they can be. Although, you really should stick up for yourself, Gabs. You let them win otherwise." Gabriella shrugged. Taylor looked at her worriedly for a moment before deciding to change the subject. "Well, since we've been disturbed...I've got some news for you."

"Yeah?" Gabriella quietly replied.

"I've met a guy."

Gabriella eyes darted from staring miserably at the table and she smiled. "_Really_? What's he like?"

"He's _so_ sweet, Gabs." Taylor sighed in a love-sick manner. "And we get along _so_ well. There's always something we can talk about and he makes me laugh and we...well, we just _click_!"

"That's great, Tay. His name is?"

"Frederick." Gabriella couldn't help but giggle. "I know, he doesn't really look like a Frederick; I call him Freddy anyway. I met him at the park when I was walking Alfie. It was like something out of a film, I swear! His dog ran off and I managed to catch him since he came up to Alfie; then Freddy came running up and...at the risk of sounding like a bad nineties movie...I think it could be fate!"

"I'm really happy for you. God only knows you need a boyfriend."

Taylor nudged Gabriella playfully, "and what does that mean?"

"It means that I don't have to always listen to why there aren't enough good guys in the world and if there was a good guy then he's already been snapped up." Taylor giggled. "I suppose you've snapped up a good guy now then, huh?"

"I really think so, Gabs."

"Well, good but you've forgotten to tell me one major detail."

Taylor's brow furrowed. "What's that?"

"Is he cute?"

Taylor laughed loudly and quickly ducked (the librarian had surely heard). "_The_ cutest!" She gushed and Gabriella smiled. She had never seen Taylor so excited before. She was usually too independent and busy to really think about a boyfriend; of course she _looked_ at guys and would always notice the good-looking ones (Taylor wasn't totally oblivious) but she never actually _wanted_ one.

"Well, have you got his number?"

"Yeah." Taylor blushed (Gabriella had never seen her blush so much). "And _he_asked for it. I couldn't believe it when he did! I thought I was about to die with excitement but actually if he hadn't done it then I would've." Gabriella laughed and admired her best friend's confidence.

"Slow down there, Tay, you're starting to sound like a Barbie doll."

"Shut up." Taylor nudged her playfully and Gabriella laughed.

"Well, I'll have to meet this Frederick some time. You may be happy with him but _I _still need to approve."

* * *

><p>"What is with you lately?" Chad suddenly blurted out whilst Troy was leaning against the bonnet of a car and cleaning a part.<p>

Troy looked up and furrowed his brow, "what are you talking about?"

"You're different...at least, I think so anyway..." Chad's eyes squinted as if he were scrutinising Troy. "Yeah, you're definitely different."

"And how so, Chad?" Troy asked, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know." Chad replied, "but there's something about you that's changed."

"Well, I'm still the same old me."

"Yeah, but you're...you're _happier_." Chad's eyes lit up in a manner that could only express his excitement about finding the correct answer. "That's it, you're happier!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Troy chuckled.

"It's not at all but still...why _are_ you suddenly so much happier?"

"To be honest, I didn't even know I was." Troy replied and shrugged, reaching for a bottle of water.

Chad hesitated and examined Troy for a few seconds before saying, "have you met someone?"

"_What_!" Troy spluttered; a few droplets of water unattractively dribbled down his chin. "What makes you say that?"

"I was just suggesting it." Chad answered and Troy felt his cheeks redden slightly with embarrassment whilst he mopped up the water on his face. "But judging by your reaction, I'm going to say that you _have_ met someone." Troy turned, his back now to Chad and mouthed a profanity then pretending that he had never heard Chad's second part; but Chad knew exactly what he was doing. "Don't ignore me, Bolton, and don't try and change the subject either...you really have met someone, haven't you?" Chad excitedly exclaimed.

"No."

"You said that way too quickly for my liking, Hoops." Chad narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "It's okay if you have...why aren't you telling me, anyway? I'm your best friend!" Chad exclaimed.

"You sound like a girl."

"You _are_ a girl."

"Oh, great comeback, smart-arse." Troy sarcastically replied and laughed.

"Shut up." Chad threw a dirty rag at Troy's face but Troy swiftly caught it. "Look, just tell me what's happening, Hoops,_ tell me_!" He whined.

"It's nothing big but," Troy mumbled with his head down and his hands fiddling with the cloth, "yeah, I met someone."

"I knew it! I knew it." Chad proudly said. "I am a genius...so, what's her name? Unless it's a he..."

"_Her_ name is Gabriella."

"Where'd you meet?"

"My house."

"Whoa, I knew you were a hit with the ladies but I never knew you could move that fast." Chad teased and Troy threw the dirty rag back at him. "How old is she?"

"What is this? _The Jerry Springer Show_."

"I'm curious, that's all."

"Well, I'm not telling you anything else."

"Oh, come on!"

"No," Troy firmly replied. "No more questions."

* * *

><p>The lights of <em>Amber's Lounge<em> brightly shone in the night and Gabriella smiled as Troy gently took her hand. How did she get so lucky? He was sweet, funny, caring and not to mention the fact he was irresistibly gorgeous. Troy grinned and winked at her making Gabriella blush, his effect on her was ridiculous but Gabriella actually enjoyed it. He made her feel special; something she had never been allowed to feel before.

"You don't mind coming here again, do you?" Troy asked.

"No, not at all." Gabriella replied. "I like this place."

"Good. Although next time, I promise I'll take you somewhere else." Gabriella broadly smiled. He was already planning their next date, she could hardly believe it! "But their live music is really good."

"I don't doubt it." Gabriella watched a couple of people on stage set up, one strumming some notes on a guitar with the other fiddling with a microphone whilst Troy hurried off to get them some drinks. The lights were dimmed with a candle flickering against her face and even though Gabriella was already looking forward to their next date in some unknown place, Gabriella had fallen in love with _Amber's Lounge_. It wasn't exactly the loveliest of places but there was something warm and inviting about it. Plus, it held something for her. Gabriella saw it as hers and Troy's; their secret, dating place.

"Here." Gabriella snapped out of her daze as Troy returned with their drinks. "I'm really glad you decided to come." Troy honestly told her, taking her hand and stroking it gently with his thumb.

"Me too." Gabriella replied and (however clichéd this may sound) she could almost faint at the sparkle in his beautiful eyes. They were so sultry and focused on her; Gabriella's lips parted, she just wanted to kiss him so _badly_.

It appeared Troy had the same idea; his eyes slipped downwards from her eyes to her lips and he leaned forward. Gabriella wasted no time in meeting him half way and their lips quickly met. It was as sensual and sweet as their first but Gabriella knew his lips this time and was more confident. In fact, she even surprised herself when she wrapped her arms around his neck but Troy appeared to welcome the move as he gently placed a hand on her waist.

Gabriella would have happily carried on kissing Troy but the waitress had other ideas and cleared her throat loud and sharply. The couple quickly broke apart and Gabriella felt her cheeks immediately heat up and she could also feel Troy's amused gaze on her. Looking at her bright red hair and her multiple tattoo's, Gabriella recognised her as the girl that served them on their first date...she didn't look too happy to see Gabriella again.

"Sorry, Lauren." Troy said whilst scratching the back of his neck as if he were nervous but he still oozed confidence. "Er...I'll just have a burger and chips, thanks."

Lauren smiled at Troy and wrote down his order as she said, "ah, your usual. Why am I not surprised?" Troy chuckled, resting his arm on the back of the sofa, his hand hanging just beside Gabriella's shoulder. Then, Lauren turned her head to look at Gabriella with a dull stare. "And what would you like?"

"I'll have the chicken sandwich, thanks." Lauren scribbled down Gabriella's order and turned, looking at Troy before she left but if she thought Gabriella hadn't noticed her change in attitude then she was very wrong. "I don't think she likes me...but she clearly likes you."

Troy laughed. "I know. Sorry 'bout that." Troy scratched the back of his neck again. "We went out on a date a few months ago but it didn't work out." Gabriella looked over at Lauren as she passed a beer to one of the customers and she couldn't help but feel the jealousy build up in her stomach. "We didn't have anything to talk about...it was quite awkward actually." Gabriella didn't realise but her eyes had narrowed and suddenly she was evaluating the waitress.

She was pretty. Tattoos really weren't Gabriella's thing but they looked good on Lauren and her red hair was unique and stylish..._I could never pull that off_, she thought to herself. She held herself with confidence and could quite clearly knock someone out with her brilliant smile. Lauren also had an amazing body, thin waist, flat stomach but killer curves. _Shit_. She said to herself.

"Gabriella?" Troy slowly said. Gabriella turned to look at his amused expression. "Are you checking her out?"

"What? No!" Gabriella quickly replied.

"You sure about that?" Troy teased.

"I was just..."Gabriella stuttered. "She's attractive, that's all."

"You know I think you're much more beautiful than her, right?" A faint blush hit Gabriella's cheeks. "Are you...jealous?"

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed but Troy laughed.

"You're rubbish at lying."

Gabriella found herself fighting the smile off her own face as Troy continued to chuckle. "Maybe I was a _little_ jealous. Can you blame me? She's actually really quite pretty!"

"She's got nothing on you." Troy whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek tenderly. Gabriella smiled. He really knew what to say. "You know, you shouldn't keep putting yourself down." Troy told her in a serious manner.

"Thanks, Troy."

"I'm serious!" Troy exclaimed. "You shouldn't think you're second best to anyone. I mean, you should stand up to my stupid cousin and stupid sister," Gabriella saw his embarrassed expression, she knew how much he hated that she was bullied by members of his family. "And your parents for that matter!"

"Oh God, not you too." Gabriella groaned. First Taylor, now Troy?

"Well, doesn't that just show you that you need to do something about it?" Troy argued. "I mean, you're this amazing girl, you're smart, funny, sweet, gorgeous," Gabriella blushed again, "and yet you're not confident because some people try to put you down."

"My parents don't _try_ to put me down."

"Really?" Troy said, "because I would say otherwise."

"Troy, please, I really didn't come here to have a lecture." Gabriella said, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I know but I hate it when you talk about yourself as if you're worthless." Troy told her. "I just want you to realise how beautiful you are, inside and out. You're parents don't help your self-confidence, can't you see that?" Gabriella remained silent, his words swirling around in her mind. "I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin our date but you shouldn't be allowed to put yourself down." Gabriella looked at Troy with soft eyes and Troy took the opportunity to give her a tender kiss on the lips.

Although the rest of the evening went smoothly and full of laughter (and quite a few kisses), Troy's words remained firm in Gabriella's mind. When she returned home, her parents were somewhere around the house but she doubted they had even noticed she wasn't at home...maybe Troy was right? Maybe she did need to stand up to her parents? But they were her parents, weren't they supposed to want the very best? Weren't they supposed to want you to get straight A's? Okay, so her parents went that step further to ensure she definitely _did_ get straight A's but that didn't mean they were damaging her in any way...did it?

Gabriella put the topic to rest before she went to bed but the next afternoon brought it back again when her parents were staring down at her with disappointment. Her mother holding a Biology paper in her hands with a big seventy percent written in red pen on it.

"Did you not listen to anything we told you before, Gabriella?" Her mother shouted. "I think you need to take a long hard look in the mirror young lady because if this is the kind of marks you are receiving then you should not expect to graduate with a good set of results!"

_Well_,_ that's not fair_..._or true_. Gabriella said to herself.

"I am very disappointed in you."

_You've said that before_.

"You won't get into Stanford if you continue like this."

_You've said that before, too_.

"I'm so disappointed."

_I know, you keep saying_. _Over and over and over_...

"Are you listening, Gabriella?"

"Yes."

"You need a better attitude to school, Gabriella."

_How_? _I do more than enough_.

"Yes, you're mother's right. You need a much better attitude to school."

_What do you expect me to do_? _Live there_?

"If you're going to continue to achieve _this_ then we will have to get you a tutor to make sure you do it properly."

"Do we make ourselves clear?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em>You're this amazing girl, you're smart, funny, sweet, gorgeous and yet you're not confident because some people try to put you down...<em>

Gabriella sighed as Troy's words came to the forefront of her mind (again). Maybe he was right? She had always known she was a push over and she didn't like confrontation so she tended to remain quiet even when she disagreed. She knew her parents were strict. They had always been strict but maybe they were too much so? Maybe Taylor had been right all along and Gabriella was simply too blind to see?

"Gabriella and Sharpay."

Gabriella suddenly snapped back into reality. She had been evaluating Troy's words so much that she had not been listening to her English teacher until the angry blonde slumped into the chair next to Gabriella with a growl on her pink, glossy lips._ Oh great_. Gabriella thought to herself.

"I'm not happy about this, Montez." Sharpay snarled under her breath.

Gabriella decided not to answer; in fact, she never even looked in Sharpay's direction (she feared Sharpay would scratch her eyeballs out if she did. After all, her nails were long). Whilst the teacher continued to pair the pupils together, Gabriella could hear Sharpay sighing loudly as if the teacher would suddenly turn around and decide to change Sharpay's partner.

"God, you better get me a good grade...well, I suppose that _is_ all _you're_ good for." Gabriella still did not look at the blonde that had continued with her snide comments. "I can't believe I am stuck with you. I couldn't be put with someone more _boring_."

It was Gabriella's time to sigh and she put her chin in her hands. When she thought about it, Sharpay's comments (and Heather's) were always the same. There was no originality. How had Gabriella not realised this before?

"Jesus Christ, people better not think I _chose_ to be partners with you." Sharpay muttered. "If someone thought we were friends, then I might just _die_." Gabriella saw, out of the corner of her eye, Sharpay slump down in her seat further and put her hand on her forehead as if to shield herself from anyone looking. "Will you get to work on this! I'm not failing because you wouldn't do anything."

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"And stop tapping your pencil like that."

Gabriella didn't.

"I said, _stop_ tapping your pencil like that!"

Gabriella still didn't.

"What are you? Deaf?" Sharpay complained. "You are so _pathetic_ Montez, seriously, you need to-"

"_Shut up_!"

Gabriella wasn't going to stand for their horrid remarks any longer; she had had enough.

* * *

><p><strong>girlwithbrowneyes:<strong>

Hello. Long time, no read huh? I am terribly sorry about that. I've struggled to get this finished because of a couple of reasons.

One: I wasn't entirely sure what direction I wanted this to go. I decided in the end that Gabriella was going to begin changing!

Two: I have had a lot of school work; I have exams in January (a _week_ after Christmas holidays!) and I have been revising and then it all got very hectic towards the end of term at school with Carol Services and Prefect duties coming out of my ears! Then Christmas actually _came_ and we always go to my grandparents, y'see, and they don't have any internet.

BUT IT'S HERE NOW!

Thank you to _Bluebell140_, _yogaluva_, _kristenkay0606_, _pumpkinking5_, _Jadiee_, _Fairyvixenmaiden_, _Marie Hughes_, _LittleMissNEWYORK_, _cautious_, _dancedivaw1309_, _cncgrad02_ and _Ladybug3_. All your reviews are wonderful! Thank you.

I would like to take this opportunity to wish you all a **MERRY CHRISTMAS** **& A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

Hugs and Kisses,

Olivia

_Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with the Disney/HSM franchise nor do I own any of the recognised characters; only the plot and my imagination._


	9. Chapter Eight

A Chance At Happiness

Chapter Eight

* * *

><p>Sharpay stormed out of the English classroom with her cheeks glowing with an angry red tinge, her books wrapped tightly round her chest with her knuckles turning white. Gabriella, on the other hand, practically skipped out of the classroom with bright eyes and an excited smile across her features. She spotted Taylor at her locker and hurried over.<p>

"Boo-_yah_!" She said.

"What?" Taylor laughed.

"You will _never_ guess what I just did." Gabriella replied.

"You just shit yourself in class."

"What? No." Gabriella giggled. "No, I just told _Sharpay Evans_ to 'shut up'." Taylor blankly stared. "Oh, come on, it's a big deal; this is _me_ we are talking about after all. I've never stuck up for myself _ever_ but that has all changed because today I did and it felt freakin' awesome!" Taylor laughed again.

"Congratulations, Herman." Taylor kindly replied. "I know she bloody well deserved it."

"I don't know what came over me. One minute I was ignoring her and the next I was kicking her ego to the ground!" Gabriella exclaimed and Taylor noticed the new found courage that twinkled in Gabriella's eyes.

"Hang on, if this is _Sharpay_ we're talking about then what did she do? Didn't she throw a hissy fit or something?"

"No, that was the weird thing because-"

"I think the weird thing was you finally standing up for yourself." Taylor interrupted.

"Okay then, the weird_er_ thing," Gabriella rolled her eyes, "was she just did nothing."

"Nothing? Miss-I'm-Such-A-Drama-Queen-And-I'll-Scream-Even-When-A-Nail-Breaks did _nothing_?"

"No. Nothing at all. She just sat there and stared at me." Gabriella explained.

"And what did you do then?"

"Told her to get to work because I wasn't doing it all by myself." Taylor's brow furrowed. "We were put into pairs. Anyway, after I said that, she actually _did_ start doing the work. Can you believe it?" Gabriella ecstatically grinned.

"Well," Taylor linked arms with Gabriella after shutting her locker and they walked to their next class, "I am extremely proud of you, Gabs. I told you you could do it! And now you have and you've shown the _Barbie's_ that they can shove their snide remarks right up their-"

"Miss. McKessie?" The pair turned to see Ms. Darbus, the eccentric drama teacher that was also their tutor. "I do hope you were not going to be shouting your profanities around the school? Remember, you can be dramatic," Ms. Darbus rolled her 'r's as she said it, "without using _that_ language."

"No, Ms. Darbus, I would never dream of using that language." Taylor innocently replied.

"I am very glad to hear it. Now, you girls hurry along and get to class before you're late."

As Gabriella and Taylor hastily walked to their next lesson, they passed Sharpay (fortunately for Gabriella, they passed unnoticed) but that would be because Sharpay was much too busy complaining about what had just happened in English to Kelsi – although Kelsi didn't appear to be listening. Sharpay never quite understood that Kelsi was actually friends with Gabriella and so when these rants occurred, Kelsi didn't pay much attention (if any at all).

When the school day finished, Sharpay was _still_ droning on about Gabriella. Kelsi had completely zoned out by this point and, as soon as she entered the house, took refuge in her bedroom; she warned Troy to do the same on her way but he only laughed it off. However, the moment he stepped into the living room and heard Gabriella's name, he really wished he had taken Kelsi's advice.

"That little bitch." Heather replied and Sharpay seemed satisfied with that answer.

"I'm surprised she hasn't done it before." Ryan added; Sharpay (as expected) was not as satisfied with _that_ answer. "But, then again, she's too nice and just lets you get away with it." Now Sharpay really wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Actually, I quite like the fact she told you where to shove it. It's...sexy."

"Oh shut up, Ryan!" Sharpay nastily scowled. Her brother was supposed to be on _her_ side. "Just because you want to fuck Montez doesn't mean you need to lick her arse!" Ryan rolled his eyes. He had expected an answer such as this. "Jesus Christ, you need to get better taste in women." Troy furrowed his brow; had he really just heard what he thought he heard? "Oh, Troy, listen to this..." And she relayed her story to her cousin in hope that he would agree with her.

Troy pondered and a smile spread across his face. _Gabriella stood up for herself_. He said in his mind. _Maybe she agreed with me after all._ "I think it was a perfectly rational thing to do." Sharpay's jaw dropped. "And, what's this thing with you," he pointed at Ryan, "and Gabriella?"

"Oh, _please_ let's not talk about this!" Heather complained. "He's got a stupid crush on that stupid girl." Troy looked at Ryan who shrugged; he didn't even attempt to argue with her statement, although the 'stupid' comments were ignored by both Ryan and Troy.

"Actually, I needed to ask you for some advice." Ryan said, aiming his question at Troy. "Gabriella knows I like her." (Ryan continued to ignore Sharpay's comment of "everyone does".) "But how do I get _her_ to like _me_? I'm stumped as to what I can do!"

"Er..." _Shit_.

"I still don't understand _why_ you like her." Sharpay mumbled with angry folded arms.

"Because she's fucking stunning, she's smart and she's funny; she's sweet and, _unlike_ you, she thinks of others." Ryan shot back.

"I think of others!" Sharpay argued.

"Let me rephrase that then, she thinks of others much more than she thinks of _herself_."

"You are a _traitor_, Ryan Evans!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I'm embarrassed to call you my brother."

"Stop being melodramatic."

"Me? Melodramatic? That's _you,_ Ryan. _You're_ the melodramatic one." Sharpay childishly argued. "We're _twins_; you're my brother! You are supposed to be on _my_ side, Ryan, and there you are flouncing around like a prat trying to get Montez' attention. _You_ have betrayed me!"

"Of course I have, Sharpay." Ryan dully replied.

"Shar, ease off, will you?" Troy suggested but that had been a _huge_ mistake.

"And _you_," she pointed her manicured finger at her cousin, "you are walking on a _very_ fine line, mister."

"Look, Troy," Ryan interrupted his sister, "when the Ice Queen has stopped frosting, tell me what I can do, yeah? In regards to Gabriella." Troy weakly smiled and slowly (and feebly) nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Gabriella was sitting at her desk with her books in front of her. Her parents had made sure she had immediately settled down to work the moment she had gotten in (although they weren't there, they had made sure Louisa passed the message over instead). Gabriella flicked another page of her Biology book and was gladly interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.<p>

Gabriella hastily grabbed it. Despite her parents wishes, Louisa had left Gabriella's phone with Gabriella; their deal was that Gabriella just wouldn't use it and if anyone called she would just ignore them but when she saw that it was Troy calling her, then she couldn't help herself and pressed the green button.

"Hi." Gabriella said enthusiastically.

"_Hey_." Troy replied. "_How are you_?"

"Great! Well, I'm having to study at the moment but it's not that bad." Gabriella explained, although she faltered hearing he had a slight tone in his voice that wasn't usually there and she'd never heard it before. "And what about yourself? Did you have a good day?"

"_Yeah, it was okay_." Troy quickly replied. "_I just called to ask you if we could meet up_."

"Now?"

"_Well, if you're studying it can wait but I'd like to see you this evening_."

Gabriella smile faltered. "I don't know if I can do this evening. My parents have decided that my grades aren't good enough and-"

"_I'll come to yours then_." Troy interrupted.

"But my parents wouldn't let you in!"

"_I'll figure something out_._ I'll see you later_."

"Bye." But Troy had already hung up.

Gabriella's brow furrowed with confusion. That wasn't like him to hang up so suddenly and he was usually happier when they spoke. Had she done something wrong? Gabriella decided to brush it off, he was probably just busy and needed to get on with some work. Besides, she could ask him about it when he came over but _how_ he was going to come over, Gabriella had no clue. As she had told Troy, her parents wouldn't let him in; they would go crazy if they knew about him!

But Gabriella got her answer a few hours later when she heard a small knock on her French doors. Gabriella slowly opened them, she assumed it was Troy but she couldn't help herself from being wary. When she saw his face she smiled and opened the doors wide to let him in.

"Did you climb up to my balcony?" She asked him, almost with disbelief.

"Yes." Troy simply answered. "It wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be." He looked behind her, "wow, you really were studying, weren't you?" He looked at the mountains of papers and books that covered her desk and her bed.

"Yeah, like I was saying before, my parents don't think I'm working hard enough so this," she gestured to her books, "this is what happens." Troy knew that Gabriella worked hard enough already but decided not to press on the subject matter of her parents again. "So, what did you want to talk about? You seemed pretty desperate on the phone."

"Right, yeah," Troy said, "er...I found out something today and I needed to talk to you about it."

"Which was..."

"Ryan likes you." Gabriella's smile was wiped off her face. "And you know this. He told me all about it that he kissed you but you don't like him back and he starts asking me for advice on how to get you for him but...why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I didn't think about it." Gabriella truthfully replied. "I wouldn't have thought you needed to know anyway."

"Ryan is my _cousin_!" Troy exclaimed. "Of course I needed to know! Do you know how shit this makes me feel that he fancies you and Christ, he's even _kissed_ you! But then we're going behind his back and seeing each other!"

"You make it sound like I'm cheating on him!" Gabriella argued. "I don't fancy Ryan, I never have!"

"That's not the point!" Troy told her. "You knew that he liked you and you didn't tell me."

"So you're saying that you'd never have taken me out if you knew your cousin fancied me." Gabriella replied and Troy didn't say anything. "Right, well, maybe we should just stop seeing each other then since you're so angry about this." Gabriella crossed her arms and went over to her bed. "So, you might as well leave since that's been cleared up."

Troy did turn to leave, his hand even reaching out for the door handle but he couldn't. He looked behind him to see Gabriella had returned to her desk and was looking blankly at the books. Did he want to leave it like this? Did he want to end it at all? Did he want to end it all with about two minutes of conversation? The answer was no but his cousin's face kept popping up in his mind. Could he do that? She had a fair point, she didn't like him, she never liked him and she had told him this. Was it fair that he should blame her?

"Please, Gabriella, don't be mad."

"I'm not." Troy closed his eyes painfully when he heard her voice crack.

Troy moved to her chair and bent down, putting a hand over hers. "Please don't cry, Sweetheart."

"I'm not crying." Gabriella turned her head; it was true, she wasn't crying but she might do if he didn't leave soon.

"I really really like you." Gabriella looked at him. "That's why I was mad. I feel like I'm a bad cousin for liking you so much. But you're right, it's not like you've ever gone out with him or anything. I just...I don't want to end this. I want to keep seeing you and taking you out and making you blush," Gabriella let a small smile grace her features. "And I want to keep making you _smile_."

"Then why are you so angry at me, I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry."

"Maybe I should've told you but I just didn't think about it. I've never thought about Ryan when I'm with you."

"Do you like me then?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"But we can't tell anyone...at least not yet. You okay with that?"

"Of course I am. What do you think I am? Stupid? If my parents found out they'd go crazy and Sharpay and Heather would probably beat me to a pulp."

"I don't know about that." Troy grinned. "I heard you told Sharpay where to stick it today."

"Not exactly that, I just told her to 'shut up'."

"Good enough for me. I told you you could do it."

"Stop looking so smug."

Troy laughed before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "I guess that was our first fight."

"I guess so."

"I don't like it."

"Me neither."

"Lets not do that again."

"No way."

Smiling, they leant in for a second time and met halfway, sealing their deal with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Since the "incident", Sharpay had been in a horrendous mood and everyone knew about it.<p>

"You know, if you don't close your mouth then you'll start catching flies."

Ryan rolled his eyes at the comment but it didn't stop him from watching Gabriella pass. She had let her hair flow down her back in her natural waves and her smile was bright and wide as she loudly gave a melodic laugh that caused Ryan to smile himself. He wished that laugh had been for him but Gabriella had made it clear that she wasn't interested like that...perhaps with a little time he could persuade her otherwise. He wasn't a bad guy and he genuinely found her beautiful inside and out so he wasn't prepared to give up just yet.

"Ryan, please stop drooling." Heather added. Her lip curled upwards in a disgusted snarl.

Either Gabriella heard or she just had that instinct of someone looking which caused her to look in their direction. She acknowledged Ryan who sent a smile her way but her eyes quickly settled on Sharpay. If looks could kill, Gabriella would be six feet under by now. Unlike Sharpay's menacing glare, Gabriella simply stared. Perhaps Sharpay was shocked that Gabriella hadn't looked away immediately or perhaps she really did move when the bell went, either way, Sharpay turned her head and broke the tense eye contact between her and Gabriella.

"Look at _you_!" Taylor exclaimed with a giggle.

"I'm sick of Sharpay bossing me around." Gabriella added. "I'm not her bitch anymore."

"It's a miracle!"

"What is?"

"You're finally coming out of your shell, Herman."

"Shut up!" Gabriella giggled, playfully nudging Taylor.

"I mean it! You've..._blossomed_."

"Urgh, don't say that." Gabriella wrinkled her nose. "I hate that word. It's like I'm a pre-teen and you're my mum telling me about boobs and contraception and _periods_...I've just creeped myself out." She shuddered

"Ha!" Taylor laughed. "Okay, so you haven't _blossomed_ that much. You still can't say the words 'boobs', 'contraception' and 'periods' without disgusting yourself. You do realise it's a natural process, right?"

"Contraception isn't."

"Touché." Taylor responded but quickly continued with a sly look gracing her features. "Talking about contraception..." Gabriella's eyes widened and a blush immediately hit her cheeks. "You and Troy done the dirty deed yet?"

"Taylor!"

"What? Now that _is_ a natural process. All the animals are doing it..._literally_." She shamelessly laughed at her own joke.

"For your information," Gabriella briskly walked on, "which isn't any of your business by the way," Taylor laughed again, "no, we have not."

"Well chop chop or you'll drive the poor boy crazy."

"It hasn't been brought up."

"Really?"

"Troy's a gentleman."

"No. He's a _boy_." Taylor corrected. "They're all the same deep down. They've all got penises."

"Look, we've never even gone passed the stage of kissing yet so what your thinking about isn't on the agenda." Gabriella replied, slowly getting redder and redder in the face.

"Dear God woman, you can't even _say_ the word sex!" Taylor exclaimed and Gabriella immediately _shushed_ her, looking around at the same time to see if anyone had heard. "You are such a prude, Herman."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I sometimes think you've been born in the wrong era...the Victorian times seem to be more suitable."

* * *

><p>"Hi Gabriella." Gabriella jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Ryan with a large, beaming smile on his face. "Oh, sorry there, didn't mean to scare you." Gabriella gave a feeble laugh. There was something about Ryan that was too...was happy the right word? Sometimes it came across as, well, <em>creepy<em>. Like he'd stepped out of a cheesy nineties movie.

"Hi, Ryan." Gabriella replied weakly.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a while. I feel like we don't see enough of each other." Gabriella disputed that but decided it better not to say it out loud in fear of upsetting him; Gabriella had a feeling he was a _sensitive_ soul...just like a cheesy nineties movie.

"I'm fine. Yourself?" Gabriella absentmindedly replied, a text distracting her.

"Great! Great. I was wondering-"

"I'm really sorry, Ryan but I -er- I've got to go. Can we talk later?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure. That's...I'll see you later." Gabriella felt the guilt in her stomach. It wasn't hard to hear the disappointment in Ryan's voice nor was it difficult to spot the disheartened expression so Gabriella gave him a reassuring (although friendly) smile which appeared to soften the blow.

"Bye, Ryan." Gabriella said as she sped off passed him and out of the school doors. She then half walked, half ran around to the next block to see Troy leaning against his truck. His arms were crossed giving a perfect view of his toned biceps and his stance just oozed coolness and confidence. "Hi." She smiled, albeit breathlessly.

"Hi, Sweetheart." He chuckled at her red cheeks. "Couldn't wait to see me, eh? I knew my irresistible charm would send girls so crazy they'd run to me one day." Gabriella playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, don't flatter yourself, Bolton."

"Ooh, last name basis are we, _Montez_?"

Gabriella laughed, "if you must know, I was just hurrying to make sure no one saw me." Troy continued to smile but nodded his head, clearly agreeing with her decision. "Especially since Ryan was talking to me." The smile slipped from Troy's face and he quickly ushered her to get into the truck; he was suddenly more aware that they weren't hidden from view.

Once they were chugging along in his beat-up truck, he asked nonchalantly, "my cousin? What did he want?"

"Oh, just asking me how I was."

"That it?"

"What do you want me to say? He grabbed me, pinned me against my locker and passionately kissed me?" Gabriella dramatically joked and Troy felt his cheeks redden with slight embarrassment. "Don't tell me you're jealous?" Troy didn't answer. "Y...you _are_!" Gabriella faltered slightly as she had not expected it to be true, paused and then sat back in her seat (looking rather smug) and said, "you know what...I'm ever so slightly glad that you are." She admitted.

"Why?" Troy laughed.

"No one has ever been jealous because I've spoken to a guy before."

"I'm glad I could be the first one, then." Troy grabbed her hand, interlocking it with his before bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it. "Now, are you ready for our date?"

"You know, this can be considered kidnapping as you won't tell me _where_ we're going." Gabriella replied accusingly.

"I'd consider it to be a _surprise_ definitely _not_ kidnapping. I owe it to you after our little spat."

"Meh...I still say kidnapping."

"Oi, Sweetheart, shut up and enjoy the ride."

Gabriella looked at Troy with an eyebrow raised and he looked back with a playful smirk and spark in his eyes. Gabriella had planned to retort but that look on his face made her blush and think that it really was better to just _shut up and enjoy the ride._

* * *

><p><strong>girlwiththebrowneyes:<strong>

First of all...sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I can't believe it's been so long. But, I believe I have a worthy excuse! You see I'm coming to the end of my final year at school (SCARY!) and so that means the final exams (EVEN SCARIER!) so I've been studying, doing mock exams, studying, doing more timed essays and studying. In little over a month's time, my A-Levels will have been done and hopefully I'll be getting into university! BUT IT MEANS ACAH HAS BEEN PUT ON MY TO-DO LIST *gasp*.

In all seriousness, I really am sorry for the lateness of this chapter and I hope I'll find more time to get the next one out sooner. Plus, I've got lots of ideas buzzing around so you never know, a new story may be out as well. Thanks for your patience!

Anyhoo, thank you to: _yogaluva, LittleMissNEWYORK, Fairyvixenmaiden (thanks for your support), pumpkinking5, Jadiee, minixoxmya, Bluebell140, dolphindreams16, marly monica and last but certainly not least, kristenkay0606._

All your reviews mean so much to me so keep them coming!

Hugs and Kisses,

Olivia

_Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with the Disney/HSM franchise nor do I own any of the recognised characters; only the plot and my imagination._


	10. Chapter Nine

A Chance At Happiness

Chapter Eight

* * *

><p>Gabriella smiled as her head rested on Troy's shoulder. Troy had parked the car in a little clearing, a little way out of town, and Gabriella had been confused to say the least because it wasn't...<em>anything<em> but then Troy had grabbed her hand and taken her up a little sandy hill. Whilst Troy had sorted out the small checked blanket and brought out the food from his large rucksack Gabriella looked out to see Albuquerque below her. The view was incredible with the houses like little toys and cars like ants. It wasn't what Gabriella had expected (although she didn't know what she had expected) but she loved it all the same. It was peaceful, secluded, there was no chance of getting disturbed and, of course, terribly romantic...which was probably why Troy hadn't mentioned the date specifically to his friends.

"Chad would _never_ let me live this down." Troy explained.

"Well, I think it's perfect." Gabriella admitted and she kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

Troy switched on a small portable radio he had brought along and whilst the music quietly played in the background, they talked about as much as they possibly could. "I want to know you better." Troy had said. "I want to know everything about you." Gabriella wasn't used to someone being this interested in her and so, at first, she didn't know what to say but slowly she began to tell Troy about herself; about what she wanted to do with her life and what was happening already.

"What about you? How come you became a mechanic and didn't go to university?"

"Well, I just became one by accident." Troy replied.

"How does that happen accidentally?" Gabriella snorted.

"I _was_ going to go to university for basketball but I was going to take a gap year first. I wanted to travel a little bit beforehand. Unfortunately, that never happened." Troy explained and he failed to hide the disappointment in his voice. "My dad didn't want me to take a year off, he wanted me to go straight to university so my little rebellion was to not go at all. Bit stupid really but I just hated how he wanted me to do something that I didn't really want to do!"

"What do you mean? Did you not want to do basketball?" Gabriella questioned.

"No, not really." Troy admitted nonchalantly. "I've always wanted to be a photographer but my dad said it was a waste of time. He said I wouldn't get a real job and refused to help me."

"That's...harsh."

"Yeah, we've had some pretty big rows over it." Troy said. "But that's why I've just stayed working as a mechanic. At the end of the day, I'm getting money into my bank account every month and I'm working with my best friend."

"But it's not what you want."

"It's alright. Not as bad as you might think."

Gabriella believed he was more bothered by it than he let on but she didn't have time to think about it any longer as Troy kissed her sweetly on the lips. The rest of the evening was filled with more cuddling, even more kissing and Gabriella had never laughed so much as she had done then. Any worries she had previously had about her parents or Sharpay or Heather had disappeared. All she could think about was the lovely young man sitting beside her. Gabriella had never been happier.

Afterwards, Gabriella remained on cloud nine for the next few days. It was something that was noticed by many. Martha and Kelsi had commented and questioned as to why there was the sudden change but she didn't admit to them the real reason. The only person she relayed the whole evening to was Taylor who had been the best audience, gasping and squealing at exactly the right moment. Unfortunately, they were not the only people that had noticed a difference in Gabriella's persona.

"Who does she think she is?" Sharpay growled. Her eyes were narrowed as she watched her brother talking to Gabriella from across the school hallway.

"Are we really talking about this _again_?" Kelsi whined. She had heard enough bitching and back-stabbing from her sister and cousin to last multiple lifetimes. Although she had stuck up for Gabriella over and over again, they wouldn't listen and would continue anyway. All Kelsi could do was to roll her eyes and ignore them.

"Yes." Heather bluntly replied. Her grip around her folder tightened. "However, I think the more important question here is _why_ does Ryan find her so interesting? I thought you were going to fix this, Sharpay?"

"I tried but the doofus doesn't listen as always." Sharpay spat. Her eyes narrowed further. "He is such a little shit."

"I'm bored now." Kelsi sang. Neither Heather nor Sharpay listened.

"What if they start _dating_?" Heather questioned and Kelsi could hear a hint of disgust in her sister's tone and her face wrinkled as if she had smelt something bad. "What if Ryan starts bringing her to family occasions? What if she actually becomes one of the family?"

"They're seventeen," Kelsi cut in monotonously, "hardly likely that they are going to get married."

Heather shrugged knowing her sister was right but she didn't admit that out loud. She and Sharpay were known for being melodramatic. "I still don't like it." Heather said.

"Nor do I." Sharpay added.

"Well, I think it's perfectly alright." Kelsi argued.

"Of course _you_ would." Sharpay said.

"What does that mean?" Kelsi replied, knowing it certainly wasn't a compliment, but Sharpay didn't answer. Kelsi had learnt not to be too offended by Sharpay's comments. Instead, Kelsi looked at her timetable whilst Heather and Sharpay continued to watch Gabriella and Ryan converse. It was only until the bell rang did they move. Heather said her goodbyes and quickly exited the hallway for her next lesson (she had been threatened with a months worth of detention if she was late again) and Kelsi hastily followed suit but Sharpay did not. Instead, she continued to keep her narrowed eyes on Gabriella and Ryan. She did not want Gabriella wheedling her way into her family either through Ryan or Kelsi. Sharpay wanted to know what her game was. The blonde only moved when Gabriella ran off to English and Sharpay realised that she (like Heather) would be in trouble if she didn't follow quickly.

Sitting beside Gabriella (because they were still partners in the project _not_ because Sharpay wanted to; she was to make that very clear thank you very much), Sharpay noticed an odd grin on Gabriella's face. At first, she thought it was because Gabriella had just finished talking to Ryan. Perhaps she really did like him after all. However, that thought completely disappeared when Sharpay realised Gabriella was on her phone. It wasn't the fact that she _had_ a phone that was surprising, it was the fact that Gabriella wasn't listening to the lesson (something in which she always did!). Instead, she was texting and that was the second unusual thing. Sharpay knew that Ryan had gym whilst she had English and phones were always left in the changing room lockers so it wasn't Ryan that Gabriella was texting...so who was it?

Well, Sharpay quickly concluded that whoever it was that was texting Gabriella was someone special. She had been on enough dates herself to know that when a girl was looking all gooey-eyed and giddy at a phone message that the person sending and receiving her messages was the object of the said girl's fancy. And if it wasn't Ryan, because it definitely _wasn't_, then Gabriella had someone else.

Ryan had been minding his own business, slowly getting his books out of his locker, when he jumped with fright as his locker door was slammed shut. Looking to his right, he saw his sister with an I-told-you-so smirk. In all his seventeen years, Ryan had gotten used to these impromptu meetings in the hallway and, more recently, these quick moments of chatter had always consisted of Gabriella. By the look on his sister's face, Ryan believed this to be no different.

"What?" Ryan gruffly said.

"That is not a very nice way to greet your dear sister." Sharpay replied. "Especially when I've come to help you."

"What do you mean? Help with what?" Ryan asked, slightly exasperated.

"With your little dorky problem."

"If you're talking about Gabriella then-"

"Of course I'm talking about Gabriella." Sharpay rudely interrupted.

"Well, save your breath, _dear sister_, because I don't want to talk about her with you. All you'll do is make some bitchy comment and I just don't want to hear it anymore."

Ryan turned and attempted to walk away but Sharpay rapidly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Look, I know you like her, Ryan but the thing is-"

"Sharpay," Ryan cut her off, "please, please, _please_, get it through your head that I don't listen to a bad word you say about her. Yes, I really like her. Yes, I would like her to be my girlfriend. I know she's shy and that you don't like her but if you gave her a chance then you'd see she's a really nice girl." Sharpay opened her mouth but Ryan continued without giving her a chance to speak. "No, I don't want to hear it. She's just started to warm up to me and perhaps she might even fancy me back if you weren't constantly nit-picking at her." He then added, rather arrogantly, "after all, now I've got this far, how hard can it be?"

"Very hard." Sharpay hastily replied in order not to be cut off again, "considering she likes someone else."

Ryan didn't look very convinced. "That's pretty low, Sharpay. Even by your standards. If you think that's going to stop me from-"

"No, Ryan, this _isn't_ some joke or ploy to get you to stop chasing her. Really it isn't. If anything, it's to stop you from getting hurt. It's not that I don't _know_ how much you like her, it's that I don't know _why_. There's a big difference but either way I don't want you to be embarrassed or disappointed." Sharpay added sincerely, "I really believe she likes someone else."

"How do you know this?"

"I've seen the way she acts in class. Firstly, she's not listening to a word those teachers say, that's strange enough for a person like Montez. Then, she's texting every four seconds, she's skipping around and she started drawing little hearts on her paper. She likes someone else."

"Why can't it be me that she likes? What if it's for _me_?"

"Ryan, I mean this in the kindest way," she looked at him honestly, "it's not."

* * *

><p>Troy stretched his arms behind his back and yawned as he stepped out of the shower with only a towel around his waist. Feeling refreshed after washing the oil off his skin (but still tired), he turned as he heard the front door slam with such a force that the chandelier in the hallway shook. Peering over the banister, Troy saw Ryan chuck his bags to the side with an angry expression on his face. As Ryan stomped into the living room, the front door reopened; Heather and Sharpay stepped in. They held anxious glances to one another and looked to the living room door where Ryan was throwing the cushions around.<p>

"Oi, Heather." Troy said in a half-whisper so Ryan would not hear him. "What's up with him?"

"You know that Montez girl?" Troy nodded. "He's just found out she doesn't like him. She likes someone else."

Heather and Sharpay decided they would leave Ryan to his own devices. If he wanted to throw cushions then both girls thought it was best to let him get his anger out on the inanimate object than on anyone else. They exited to the kitchen to gossip about Gabriella's "fancy man" (as Sharpay had called him) not realising that he was standing on their upstairs landing, rooted to the spot. Troy, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel guilty. The "fancy man". Him. _He_ was the "other guy". Did it make him a bad person that his heart flipped knowing that she (Gabriella) liked him? It didn't soften the blow of guilt, however. After all, the sound of the cushions thumping against the living room door was enough to tell anybody that his cousin felt something for Gabriella and it was Troy that stood in the way.

If they had never met then Ryan would've been able to make his move and she would've been free to accept him...but would she have accepted him? Perhaps she would've refused either way? Troy began to wonder, "should I give her up?" But when he returned to his room and looked at the pictures on his phone, of him and Gabriella on their last date, he knew that it wasn't as easy as that. He didn't think he'd be able to let her go even if his cousin did fancy her. That, Troy assumed, was lust; just some school boy fancy. It would go away in a couple of weeks. _His_ thing with Gabriella was completely different. It wasn't about getting her into bed. It wasn't about getting to know her. Troy's thing surely wasn't the same as Ryan's thing. He could feel it was different and he couldn't give that up.

* * *

><p>"Hello." Gabriella quietly said. She cautiously entered the dining room where she found her mother at the table with lots of important papers surrounding her.<p>

It took a few seconds and Christine didn't bother raising her head or even look at Gabriella when she replied, "hello Gabriella."

"How are you? Have you had a good day?"

This time, Christine did look up but she looked exasperated. "I'm sorry, but is there anything you specifically need to talk to me about? It's just I really need to get through this work and I'm already behind. Some people just can't do it properly so I'm just going to have to do it myself, you see."

"Oh, right, of course, yeah I do." Gabriella replied. She did not succeed at hiding her disappointment but Christine continued, unaware. "I just wanted to know if I could go to Taylor's this evening. I'd stay the night. After all, it's a Friday and I've finished all my homework."

"Well," Christine returned to her work and said, rather absentmindedly, "if you done your work then I suppose so."

"Thanks."

Gabriella began to walk out of the dining room only to turn at the doorway. She opened her mouth to say something but seeing that her mother was already heavily buried in her work again and would only grow weary of Gabriella's voice Gabriella thought twice and quietly walked from the room. She didn't know what she was going to say. Perhaps she was going to ask if they could have a chat one day? Just the two of them like mothers and daughters do. But who was she kidding? Her mother would never agree to that.

"I've just got too much work to do, Gabriella." She could imagine her mother saying.

Occasionally, Gabriella would envy Taylor whenever she went round to her house. More often than not, Taylor would be in a conversation with her mother and they'd almost always end up laughing about something or other. Gabriella had never had that. It was as if her parents were afraid of laughter and fun. They just weren't like other parents. They had their own way of life and they stuck to it. Gabriella didn't even know if they _could_ put a toe off their comfortable road and (dare she say it) live a little!

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you came, Herman." Taylor said with a slight smirk, leading Gabriella into the living room. "So what time do you need to be at that study group of yours tomorrow? Because, it it's early then-"<p>

"Well, I decided just now that I'm not going to my study group tomorrow." Gabriella triumphantly replied. "I've done enough studying to last me a lifetime so one week off won't hurt. I haven't got any exams coming up either so I'm not going." She said the last three words with her head held high. She felt rather proud of herself to tell you the truth.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Taylor looked at her friend with shock.

"You heard me. I'm not going to study tomorrow."

"But what would mummy and daddy say? Herman, they will freak when they find out."

"They...won't know." Gabriella slowly said. "I'm just going to go to the library right before I'm supposed to be picked up so they'll never ever know that I skipped it. Besides, Louisa is picking me up tomorrow so even better!"

"Herman, you sly thing...I love it!"

Gabriella laughed and shortly afterwards they were joined by Martha and Kelsi who were equally as surprised that Gabriella was skipping out on one of her extra activities. "Who are you and what have you done to Gabriella?" Martha had teased whilst Kelsi had smiled and said, "good, you needed a break." Once they had gotten over that news, they were suddenly on the topic of (as most girls do at this age) boys.

This was the first time that Taylor was telling other people about Chad. This meant that things were getting serious. Martha and Kelsi were every inch as supportive as Gabriella was and they were immediately telling Taylor that they wanted (nay _needed_) to meet him. "You will. You will." Taylor had laughed. "I want you to meet him too. You'll love him! He's so funny and cute and I just have the best time with him." This was the first time Gabriella had ever seen Taylor like a...well, like a stereotypical _girl_. She giggled for starters. Taylor _never_ giggled and she had this look that was all dream-like and giddy.

But Gabriella could perfectly understand. She was experiencing the same with Troy. Just thinking about him could bring a smile to her face and, for the first time in a long time, Gabriella was genuinely and truly happy. In fact, Gabriella didn't think she had ever been this happy. There was something about being with Troy and being with Troy in secret especially that made her feel _free_! She was finally coming out of her shell and, without a doubt, that was down to a certain blue-eyed boy.

However, despite their secretive romance adding to the excitement, there was still a part of her that wished she could just admit to everyone exactly who she was dating. She wished they could walk around Albuquerque with their hands clasped together and she wished they could kiss and cuddle and do what normal couples do in public. But she couldn't; at least, not yet.

"What about _Kelsi_?" Martha smirked, looking to her right at the petite brunette that immediately went wide eyed as everyone stared at her.

"What about me?"

"Don't pretend you can't add to this conversation." Martha sang. "I've seen you talking with none other than a Mr. _Jason Cross_ this week. In fact, I've seen you talking to him so many times this week that I don't know why I haven't brought this up before. So...what's going on there then?" Taylor, Gabriella and Martha all looked at Kelsi expectantly. The latter merely remained quiet whilst her cheeks turned pink.

"There's nothing going on." Kelsi weakly squeaked. The blush rose further up her face and then broke down into her neck.

"You _lie_!" Taylor excitedly shouted. "Seriously though, do you like him?"

"I-" Kelsi stuttered.

"_You do_!" Taylor and Martha simultaneously screamed.

"I don't! I swear I don't!" Kelsi exclaimed. She looked between them worriedly and shook her head vigorously as she tried to make her friends believe her. "I really, really, _really_ don't."

"Come on, Kels," Gabriella softly commented. "You're among friends."

Kelsi sighed and buried her face into her hands. "Alright, fine...I do."

"That is so cute." Taylor pinched Kelsi's cheeks and laughed, "I mean, he's a bit of a bonehead-"

"Taylor!" Gabriella threw a pillow at her friend.

"-_but_," she emphasised strongly, "he does seem pretty sweet. Although, I don't know him that well."

"He _is_ sweet." Kelsi admitted and quickly added, "and a bonehead."

"A lovable bonehead." Taylor said dramatically and they all laughed.

However, Kelsi clearly did not like all this attention as she said, "but enough about me. What about _you_?" Kelsi said looking at Gabriella with a raised eyebrow and folded arms.

Genuinely confused, Gabriella replied, "what?"

"Well, I heard from Heather that Ryan went into one of his the-world-is-going-to-end moods because he found out _you_ liked someone other than him." Gabriella immediately froze and instead of blushing like Kelsi her face went pale. She couldn't very well say "oh, you're right. I don't like your cousin but it's your brother instead." Somehow, Gabriella didn't think that would go down so well. "So...who is it?" Kelsi urged when Gabriella didn't say anything but instead look rather like a deer caught in headlights.

"Come on, Gabriella!" Martha exclaimed; this time, Taylor kept silent.

"Yeah, _you're among friends_." Kelsi added, using Gabriella's own words against her.

"Oh, go on, Gabriella, tell them." Taylor said with a sigh. Gabriella tried to tell her "no" through some psychic force but even Gabriella knew her efforts were futile. "Fine, then _I_ will."

"You know?" Martha said.

"Yeah, but only because I completely bugged her about it. It's some guy from out of school." Gabriella closed her eyes and wished a black hole would just gobble her up right there and then. Why would Taylor be doing this? "What was his name? Trevor?" Gabriella suddenly opened her eyes and looked at her friend. She wasn't _really_ going to tell. She was stringing them along. Gabriella breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"Y-yeah...Trevor."

"Where did you meet?" Kelsi asked.

"The...supermarket."

"That's a weird place to meet someone." Martha thought out loud. "So, wait, you _all_ have someone and I don't! Life is so unfair!" She dramatically exclaimed and buried her head into her pillow, pretending to cry. Whilst Kelsi and Taylor laughed and joined in by patting her back, Gabriella slipped out of the room. She then mentally thanked Martha for taking the attention off of Gabriella especially since her phone was ringing and it was Troy on the other line.

"Hi." She said in a whisper once she had shut the living room door behind her.

"_Why are you whispering?_"

"Just give me a minute to find somewhere to talk. I'm with the girls at the moment." Gabriella moved along the landing and finally decided the bathroom would be best. "Okay, I can talk." She said in her normal voice as she sat on the edge of the bath.

"_Hi Sweetheart_."

"Hi." Gabriella smiled. "You'll never believe what just happened." Gabriella relayed the previous events to him quickly and quietly. "It was so close and especially in front of your sister! I really thought Tay was just going to blurt it all out!"

"_Jesus_," Troy breathed out. "_Things haven't been so smooth here either._"

"Why? What happened?" Gabriella asked.

"_Ryan came storming in after school. Heather said he found out that you don't like him. You like someone else and now they're trying to guess _who_ that someone else is. You didn't say anything to them did you_?"

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Why would I? Troy, only Taylor knows that we're together. I wouldn't risk it. Besides, I don't even voluntarily talk to Heather or Sharpay, you know that. I certainly didn't tell Ryan because...because I didn't realise he still liked me to be honest. I was just starting to get along with him too."

"_I know you didn't, Sweetheart but I had to double check_."

"I understand but this is harder than I expected." She raised a hand to her hair. "I honestly thought they were going to get the truth out of me for a second but luckily Taylor can think quicker than I can. Now, I am dating someone called Trevor from the supermarket."

Troy heartily laughed. "_Should I be worried about this Trevor?_"

"It's not funny!" Although Gabriella herself was smiling. Troy had that effect on her. "What if I slip up and Taylor's not there to think for me? I just completely froze back there."

"_You'll be fine_." Troy reassured her. "_We just need to be extra careful._"

"Yeah. I know." Gabriella sighed. "Well, I better go otherwise they'll think the toilet has swallowed me up."

"_Okay, see you later, Sweetheart._"

"Bye, Troy."

Gabriella hung up and put her phone in her back pocket. Running her hand through her hair one more time, she let out a big puff of air and sat on the side of the bath for just a few seconds longer. Finally deciding she really should get back to the living room, she lazily opened the door to find Kelsi standing outside and, by the look of her shocked and, what Gabriella could only describe as, hurt expression, she had heard everything.

* * *

><p><strong>girlwiththebrowneyes:<strong>

Hello! So, yet again, I've been really late with this chapter but I've had my final A2 exams to compete with which determine whether or not I get into university (I DID! 4 A's! BOOM!) and then I had a summer job which wasn't a very pleasant one so I won't go into detail. Anyway, I finished that job for the summer and so then had time to write which I've missed _a lot_!

Anyway, here it is. I'm half and half about this story. I don't like the first bit but nothing better would come out of me! Thought I'd begin to really spice things up a bit though with Kelsi and Gabriella so hopefully you all like it. Fingers crossed. Thanks to everyone for being so patient. It means a lot.

Thank you to _Jadiee, Bluebell140, kristenkay0606, pumpkinking5, dolphindreams16, cncgrad02 and LittleMissNEWYORK_. Your reviews really do mean so much!

Hugs and Kisses,

Olivia

_Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with the Disney/HSM franchise nor do I own any of the recognised characters; only the plot and my imagination._


End file.
